¿Sólo amigos?
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Makoto se la pasa desviviéndose por lograr ser algo más que amiga de Andrew; sin embargo, un buen día comprende que él no la vera como algo más que su mejor amiga y decide alejarse de su vida. Andrew, por su parte no entiende que sucede con su mejor amiga, así que decide averiguar que la está alejando de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**¿S****ó****lo amigos?**

**Cap 1. ¿Quién sorprende a quién?**

Makoto entró a casa evitando hacer ruido para que su madre y su hermana no se percataran de su presencia. Estaba de mal humor, lo último que quería era que le preguntaran como le había ido así que subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Al estar al fin en su refugio personal se tumbó en cama, después abrió su bolsa y sacó una caja color azul metálico con moño plateado que lanzó al cesto de la basura.

¡Qué los malditos brownies se fueran al demonio!... Nadie se los comería y Andrew tampoco.

Andrew… Andrew… Andrew. Él maldito de Andrew era el motivo de que estuviera molesta. Era Andrew él culpable de aquellos malditos celos… pero… ¿Por qué habría de ser Andrew culpable de que ella se sintiera de aquella manera?... ¡Joder, era ella quien se había enamorado!... Él ni siquiera le había dado pie a alimentar esas ilusiones, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que ella lo miraba como algo más que un amigo.

Andrew siempre había estado en la vida de Makoto, mucho antes de que ella tuviera uso de razón, pero aquella historia era tan larga como los 23 años que habían transcurrido desde su nacimiento.

La procreación de Makoto había sido producto del mal uso de métodos anticonceptivos o quizá una artimaña por parte de Mika Fujimoto para atrapar a Hiroki Kino . No estaba segura exactamente de cuál de las dos fuera la causa, lo que si sabía era que no había sido una hija deseada y que aunque a su manera su madre la quería, nunca llegaría a quererla tanto como quería a su hermana mayor, quien a diferencia de ella, había sido producto del amor que su madre le tuvo al hombre con quien se había casado muchos años antes de conocer a Hiroki Kino y que por desgracia había muerto en un accidente de auto.

Se podría decir que Makoto fue afortunada, pues pese a que Hiroki no se casó con Mika Fujimoto, si asumió su paternidad en todos los sentidos, pues no sólo se hizo responsable de que no le faltara nada, sino que la reconoció ante la ley como hija, nunca la escondió ante la sociedad y por si fuera poco su hermano paterno la adoraba y la esposa de su padre solía tratarla bien y ser amable con ella. De pequeña siempre estuvo acostumbrada a tener la maleta hecha, pues los domingos solía pasarlos en casa de la familia paterna que fue el lugar en donde conoció a Motoki y Catherine Furuhata así como a su hijo Andrew, quien era amigo de su hermano Kazuo y era 7 años mayor que ella.

En su infancia, Kazuo y Andrew de vez en cuando solían jugar con ella, aunque pronto terminaban por aburrirse de una niña tan pequeña. Al dejar de la niñez para convertirse en una adolescente, Andrew se convirtió en su amor platónico, aunque había sido algo pasajero ya que él nunca dejó de verla como la pequeña hermana de su amigo y bueno, ella naturalmente se sintió atraída por otros chicos. Incluso con el tiempo llegó a conocerle dos novias a Andrew, pero entonces ya no le importaba, pues ella también había tenido citas con chicos, después un novio con el que duró tres meses y por último aquel novio con él que había durado cuatro largos años y con quien había terminado hace uno.

Al terminar su noviazgo con el innombrable, que era como le llamaba a su ex novio, estaba tan deprimida que su hermano Kazuo le aconsejó que retomara su gusto por escribir, que se inscribiera a un curso de literatura, que se buscara un trabajo o que hiciera cualquier cosa que la distrajera de pensar en aquel idiota. Fue entonces que se enteró de que Andrew acababa de inaugurar una cafetería y que necesitaba personal en su negocio, así fue como después de mucho tiempo en que se había distanciado de Andrew lo volvió a ver y él, al saber que ella estudiaba gastronomía y probar alguno de sus postres decidió contratarla como parte del personal.

Makoto poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo mas que una repostera, era indispensable dentro de la cafetería, pues Andrew por las mañanas daba clases de japonés e Ingles en Kudan (había estudiado docencia y sabía 4 idiomas) y por las tardes pasaba el tiempo en la cafetería, un negocio que no necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero un proyecto que había tenido en mente por muchos, muchos años atrás y que al fin había visto realizado.

De tanto convivir y pasar tiempo juntos, Makoto dejó de ser simplemente la hermanita de Kazuo para convertirse en una amiga para Andrew. Muchas veces, después de cerrar la cafetería se quedaban a conversar mientras comían los postres que Makoto inventaba o a tomar el café que Andrew preparaba. En ocasiones incontables también solían salir juntos, Andrew la invitaba al cine, a cenar, a veces la buscaba para ir de paseo y todos esos detalles, además de la amabilidad con que Andrew la trataba lograron que ella poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se enamorara. Sin embargo, aquel era un amor no correspondido y Makoto sabía que no tenía oportunidades con él, pues desde hacía dos años, en que Andrew había terminado con su última novia se sabía que estaba más cómodo teniendo sexo sin compromiso y que no tenía interés en una relación formal con nadie. No es que anduviera divulgando con quien se acostaba o cuando lo hacía, Andrew sabía ser discreto pero aquellas eran cosas que de una u otra manera se sabían.

Ese día en que Makoto salió enfurecida de la cafetería lo había pedido de descanso pues estaba saturada de tareas escolares y la tesis. Creía que se le haría de madrugada trabajando en sus proyectos escolares, pero afortunadamente la había terminado a las 10:00 de la noche, una hora antes de que se cerrara la cafetería, así que había decidido que le llevaría una caja con brownies a Andrew de los muchos que había preparado para una clase del siguiente día.

Sabía cuanto amaba Andrew el chocolate, así que se había tomado el tiempo de acomodarlos en una pequeña caja de color azul metálico y le había puesto alrededor una cinta color plateada. Había salido muy contentan pensando en que lo vería, en el gusto con que se comería aquel postre. Al llegar miró a través de los cristales que la cafetería estaba sola, algo extraño, pues casi siempre solía estar muy lleno hasta que era la hora en que cerraban. En el estacionamiento miró el auto de Andrew, así que supuso que estaría dentro. Decidió darle la sorpresa, así que uso su copia de llaves para abrir el local y entró cuidando de que no se escucharan sus pasos, pero entonces cuando llegó a la cocina la sorpresa se la llevó ella, pues se encontró con que Andrew tenia arrinconada en la pared a Nabiki, su camisa tirada en el piso, la blusa y el sostén de la chica también. Al sentir su presencia ambos se separaron y entonces Andrew la miró tan asustado como si se le hubiera aparecido el demonio en persona:

-¡Makoto!- Exclamó.

-Pe… perdón.- Dijo Makoto haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se notara la turbación que le había provocado verlos juntos.- Creo que vine en mal momento.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, pero Andrew fue tras ella, poniéndose la camisa que aún tenía desabrochada:

-Espera un momento y te llevo a casa.- Dijo él.- Esto tiene una explicación.

-¿Explicación?- Le regaló ella una sonrisa.- No te preocupes Andrew. Luego hablamos. No seas tan poco caballeroso. No dejes a Nabiki sola.

Makoto salió y para su suerte en ese momento iba pasando un taxi al que le hizo la parada. En todo el trayecto a casa, el cual duró alrededor de 20 minutos estuvo maldiciendo en sus pensamientos a Nabiki. Aquella jovencita tenía tres días que había entrado a trabajar a la cafetería como mesera, era muy bonita, de largo cabello teñido de rojo, piel pálida, ojos obscuros y linda figura. Una chica muy sociable y que nada más conocer a Andrew comenzó a coquetearle con sutileza.

Decidió que no dejaría que aquello le perturbara. Después del innombrable se había dicho que nunca más lloraría por un hombre. Podría estar enamorada de Andrew, pero Andrew no era el centro de su universo, así que tomó su computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir para relajarse de la tensión del día y tratar de no pensar en tan desagradable encuentro.

Poco a poco y sin saber cuando, se quedó profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, mas tarde la despertó el sonido del teléfono celular y somnolienta lo contestó:

-¿Diga?

_-Mako.- Escuchó la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Por qué no me contestabas?... Estaba preocupado por ti. Pensé que algo te había sucedido._

-Me quede dormida.

_-Debiste permitir que te llevara a casa. Esas no son horas para que andes sola en la calle._

-Andrew… tengo mucho sueño y mañana a primera hora tengo una exposición en clase… ¿Podrías dejarme dormir?

_-¿Te veré mañana?... ¿Te puedo invitar a comer al medio día?_

-No. Quede de salir a comer con mis amigas. Nos vemos por la tarde en la cafetería. Ahora, si me disculpas quiero dormir.

-0-0-0-

-Adiós.- Dijo Andrew, pero entonces Makoto ya había colgado del otro lado de la línea.

Iba a seguir revisando los exámenes de sus estudiantes, pero entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Era su madre así que respondió con un "adelante" y enseguida la puerta se abrió dando paso a la mujer rubia y de rasgos caucásicos que llevaba una pequeña charola con brownies y una taza de café.

-No pensé que aún estuvieras despierta mamá.- Dijo Andrew hablándole en ingles a su progenitora.

Desde que era pequeño había crecido en casa tanto con el idioma japonés como con el ingles. Su madre, quién ya tenía un poco más de 50 años era inglesa. Había conocido a Motoki Furuhata cuando él en sus tiempos de estudiante había estado de intercambio en Londres, se habían enamorado y Catherine entonces había dejado su país para ir a radicar en Japón con él. De ese matrimonio había nacido Andrew, en quién por cierto habían predominado en mayor grado los rasgos de su familia materna. Solían decir que se parecía mucho a su abuelo materno y al igual que él le habían puesto Andrew, un nombre que le agradaba, pero que según él, al combinarse con un apellido japonés no sonaba muy bien.

-No podía dormir.- Dijo la señora Catherine.- Así que me levante a tomar un poco de agua. Escuche que hablabas así que supuse que seguías despierto revisando los exámenes y decidí traerte un café y unos brownies que compre en Walt-Mart.

Andrew le dio un sorbo a la taza de café y después se comió un brownie.

-No está mal, pero a Makoto le quedan más buenos que los brownies de cajita.

-Bueno, pues es lo que hay Andrew.- Dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Te faltan muchos exámenes por revisar?

-En realidad sólo me quedan 5 por revisar.- Comentó Andrew.- Bien podría terminarlos de revisar mañana pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Mako. Le había estado llamando a su celular y no me contestaba.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te conteste a las 3:00 de la mañana hijo?... Deja dormir a la pobre Mako, bastante pesado debe ser estudiar y trabajar… pero… ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte?... ¿Tiene algún problema?

-Es que no la vi ahora. Le di el día libre, pero le estuve llamando todo el día y no me contestó.

-Bueno, hijo… es su día libre, tal vez estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes escolares, o salió con sus amigas o quizá tuvo una cita con un chico. Mako es muy bonita, así que no dudaría que en algún momento tuviera un novio.

¿Novio?... ¿Makoto con novio?... Andrew sabía que su querida amiga tenía un año soltera, se contaban y hablaban de todo que estaba al tanto de que ella no estaba interesada en nadie, pero de pronto la idea de imaginarse que algún pretendiente lograra conquistarla no le pareció algo agradable.

Su madre le dio las buenas noches y después de comerse los brownies y tomarse el café se acostó. Estaba profundamente cansado pero para su jodida mala suerte no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que Makoto había entrado en la cafetería y lo había visto en plena intimidad con Nabiki. No es como que Nabiki fuera la única mujer con quién tenía sexo, de hecho tenía una vida muy activa, aunque no con las meseras y por supuesto eso era algo de lo que nunca pero nunca hablaba con Makoto.

Se dijo que debía de estar preocupado por aquello…En todo caso ¿Por qué habría de preocuparle lo que pensara Makoto?... Sería absurdo hacerle creer a su amiga que con 29 años de edad siguiera virgen o se mantuviera casto esperando a la mujer de su vida… ¡Menuda tontería!... Sexo era sexo, Makoto no era su novia, a ella no tenía porque importarle lo que él hiciera con su vida y ni él se debía preocupar por lo que ella pensara… ¿o sí?

-0-0-0-

-Así que como ven, la sorpresa me la lleve yo.- Terminó de contar Makoto.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, Mako?- Preguntó Rei Hino, clavando sus ojos color amastista en ella y esperando la respuesta.

-No muy bien.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La vida sigue, los amores se van, luego viene otro nuevo amor, así que puedo ser feliz con o sin Andrew. Además, él no tiene la culpa de que yo me enamorara, nunca ha dado pie para que yo crea otra cosa, no deja de verme como la hermanita de su amigo. Ni siquiera le gusto para sexo.

-Me da gusto escucharte hablar así.- Dijo la siempre seria y correcta Amy.- Tal vez lo mas sensato seria que renuncies a trabajar en la cafetería. No creo que sea bueno para tu salud mental estarlo viendo todos los días.

-No creo que evadir a Andrew sea lo más sensato.- Comentó la rubia Minako Aino con una seriedad poco común en ella.- Además, Makoto no es novia de Andrew, así que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada; por otro lado, la pelirroja esa tampoco es su novia.- Dijo Minako Aino.- Yo digo que debes hacer la lucha Mako-chan, no te puedes retirar de la batalla sin siquiera haber intentado ganarla.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que le diga lo que siento?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Mejor que eso.- Respondió Mina.- Podríamos enviarle una caja enorme a su departamento de soltero y cuando la abra aparecerás tú desnuda con un moño rojo en la cabeza… ¡Lista para violarlo!- Terminó diciendo la rubia animadamente y con voz chillona.

-¿Puedo golpearla?- Preguntó Rei.

-¿Qué?... Precisamente Makoto se estaba quejando porque ni siquiera la ve como posible amante… ¿Por qué no hacer su lucha entonces?

Por una hora más, Makoto siguió charlando en aquella cafetería en que ella y sus amigas se habían reunido. Aquellas tres, Amy, Rei y Minako eran sus mejores amigas, a quienes había conocido desde la primaria, curiosamente gracias al bullying del que de alguna forma las cuatro habían sido victimas.

Makoto en su infancia solía ser blanco de burlas por parte de sus compañeros por ser tan alta (al menos un poco mas que el promedio de la mujer japonesa), los niños solían ponerle apodos muy crueles, pero un día, harta de que se burlaran de ella había golpeado a tres de ellos y desde entonces se había ganado el miedo de muchos de ellos (solían llamarla Mako-marimacha). Su primera amiga había sido Rei Hino, una niña que había entrado cuando el curso ya estaba avanzado, tontamente y por ser hija de una sacerdotisa y estar siendo entrenada como Miko se había ganado la fama de brujilla así que los niños la miraban con temor y no se acercaban a ella; después al grupo se les unió Amy, quien en sus primeros años escolares había sido muy odiada por ser la nerd del grupo, ella a diferencia de Mako o Rei no causaba temor a sus compañeros, por el contrario, siempre solía ser un blanco fácil, así que Mako y Rei se convirtieron en sus protectoras. Por último, algunos años después se les unió Minako Aino, una niña tan hermosa como atolondrada, lo que muchas veces le provocaba ser el motivo de burlas de sus compañeras, y así pasó a formar parte de aquel club de marginadas.

Con el tiempo y al dejar la niñez para convertirse en unas adolescentes hermosas dejaron de ser las raras del grupo, entonces eran bien aceptadas e incluso solían tener su sequito de pretendientes. Al terminar el bachillerato, habían tenido que tomar caminos separados, pues no tenían los mismos intereses. Amy había ingresado a estudiar medicina, Mina se apuntó en la carrera de diseño de modas, Rei Hino pese a que su padre se había opuesto comenzó sus estudios en música y bueno, Makoto que había estado indecisa entre estudiar Literatura o Gastronomía se había decidido por la última opción.

**Notas de Autor: Me prometí que no subiría otro FanFic hasta que terminara sueños rotos pero no pude resistirme. Este borrador tenía más de un año entre mis documentos y bueno, al fin está viendo la luz en FanFiction. Me he dado cuenta que eso de hacer colchón para después subir la historia no se me da.**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Este pretendo sea un FanFic muy light.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Celos

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 2. Celos.**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Andrew llegó a su departamento de soltero, pues ese le quedaba mar cerca que la casa de sus padres. Al entrar se quitó los zapato, los dejó en la entrada y se dirigió a su recamara. Lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar hasta el siguiente día, pero el sueño desapareció cuando miró que en su cama se encontraba esperándolo una chica desnuda, y no era cualquier chica. Era Makoto tocándose y mirándolo con cara de lujuria.

-¿Makoto?- Susurró.

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?- Preguntó ella.- ¿No te gusto?

¡Por todos los dioses!... ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle lo que veía?... Su cuerpo era perfecto y desde mucho tiempo atrás él había fantaseado con saborear sus senos, recorrer el camino de su fina cintura hasta sus caderas y estar entre sus piernas.

-¿Tan fea te parezco?- Siguió haciendo preguntas Makoto.

-Eres perfecta.

-¿Entonces qué estás esperando?- Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

Andrew no pudo resistirse más tiempo, tomó a Makoto de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Muchas veces había fantaseado con tenerla bajo su cuerpo, se imaginaba que debía ser buena en la cama, pero estaba resultando que Makoto era mucho más ardiente y desinhibida de lo que esperaba pues pronto ella lo sorprendió bajándole la bragueta del pantalón. Todo parecía perfecto, Andrew sólo pensaba en tomarla de la manera más salvaje y primitiva pero su celular comenzó a sonar y entonces despertó de aquel húmedo sueño.

-¿Diga?... No, aquí no es. Número equivocado señora.

Andrew apagó el celular, maldiciendo a aquella mujer que había llamado para preguntar por un tal Kaido.

¿Cómo podía el maldito destino ser tan cruel que no le permitía tener a Makoto en su cama ni siquiera en sueños?

En el mundo real era impensable llevarse a Makoto a la cama. No es como que fuera un chico tímido que no pudiera acercarse a una chica si le gustaba, pero Makoto era su mejor amiga, sabía que a ella la idea de tener un amigo con derecho no le convencía del todo y él desde que había terminado con su última novia no tenía ganas de involucrarse en una relación formal. Makoto le atraía sexualmente, pero prefería saciar sus ganar con otras chicas antes que perderla como amiga. Esa noche por desgracia no había ninguna chica en su cama, así que no le quedaría más remedio que esperar a que las ganas se le fueran solas.

-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a pedir dinero para un viaje?

-¡Mako!- Exclamó su madre.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta?... Ese viejo tacaño de tu padre tiene mucho dinero, si fueras un poco mas listilla ya le hubieras sacado dinero para comprarte un auto y de paso nos llevarías de viaje a mí y a tu hermana.

-Ni hablar madre.- Dijo Reika.- Makoto es una egoísta que sólo piensa en ella. No quiere compartir lo que tiene con nosotras, pero el Karma siempre castiga y por eso Andrew ni siquiera voltea a verla.

-¡Están insoportables!- Exclamó Makoto molesta.- Mejor me voy a desayunar a otro lugar lejos de ustedes.

Makoto escuchó a su madre diciéndole que se quedara, que era una exagerada por molestarse por cualquier cosa pero no le hizo caso y salió de casa. Estaba harta de que su madre siempre tratara de persuadirla para sacarle dinero a su padre y solventar gastos que no le correspondían. No es como que en casa la pasaran mal económicamente, de hecho, Mika con su trabajo había logrado comprar un departamento que se encontraba en la tercera planta de un edificio. Con su sueldo bien habría podido mantener también a sus dos hijas y darles alguno que otro lujo, pero claro, jamás podría aspirar a llevar el mismo estilo de vida que Hiroki Kino.

En lo que respecta al padre de Makoto, no es que fuera precisamente un hombre rico, pero sí era un exitoso arquitecto que junto con su esposa tenía una de las constructoras más reconocidas en Tokio lo cual les permitía darse el lujo de vivir en una casa de dos pisos en vez de vivir en un departamento, hacer viajes al extranjero dos o tres veces al año y permitirse que tanto Kazuo como ella hubieran estudiado siempre en colegios privados.

Aquella situación que parecía tan favorable para Makoto a veces solía causar los celos de su hermana Reika, quien siempre había estudiado en escuelas públicas y se tenía que conformar con lo que Mika pudiera darle; pero así mismo, Makoto también muchas veces había sentido celos de su hermana mayor al darse cuenta de que era la predilecta de mamá, la hija del amor de su vida y no la hija de un momento de calentura o un embarazo que quizá tenía como propósito atrapar a un hombre para mejorar su situación económica.

Muchas veces, Makoto se preguntaba como hubieran sido las cosas si fuera hija de cualquier otro hombre que no tuviera tan desahogada posición social. Se imaginaba que su madre se habría hecho cargo de ella aunque seguro la hubiera considerado una molesta carga.

Al llegar al parque, Makoto se sentó en una de las bancas. Debido a que era sábado por la mañana el lugar estaba completamente solo, lo cual le agradaba pues de esa manera podía respirar aire fresco y estar consigo misma sin que nadie la molestara. Estaba pensando en el cumpleaños de su padre para el cual faltaba un mes, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una persona que cubrió sus ojos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a atacar pero se detuvo cuando frente a ella miró a Andrew.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Makoto.

-¿No te da gusto verme?- Respondió él con otra pregunta.

-Es raro que un sábado te despiertes tan temprano.- Dijo Makoto.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero en la semana casi no te he visto. Te la has pasado ocupada con tu dichosa tesis y después de cerrar la cafetería ya no permites que te lleve a tu casa. Siempre te vas con Jedite.

-Solemos tener tarea que hacer.

-Eso también lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero como los sábados por la mañana no trabajas ni vas a clases hice el esfuerzo de levantarme temprano para ir a buscarte, pero al pasar por el parque te mire y se me ocurrió darte una sorpresita.

-¿Cómo para que me buscabas?- Preguntó Makoto.- De igual manera me veras mas tarde en la cafetería.

-Pero verte en la cafetería no es lo mismo.- Dijo Andrew.- Ahí siempre estamos trabajando. Ya casi no hablas conmigo… ¿Estás molesta por algo?

-No. Sólo he estado un poco estresada.

-Bueno, entonces te invito a desayunar… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿No se enojara Nabiki?- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew comenzó a reír y Makoto se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta producto de los celos que sentía cuando se imaginaba a Andrew con aquella mujer.

"_Mako idiota, ojala que la tierra se abra y te trague" Se dijo en silencio._

-¿Así que es por eso que estas tan evasiva conmigo?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿No me digas que estás celosa?

-¡No!- Exclamó Makoto.- Celarte sería tan ridículo como celar a Kazuo, eres algo así como mi hermano mayor.

La sonrisa de Andrew desapareció de su rostro. Aquello de "hermano mayor" no le sonó lindo de parte de Makoto.

-Nabiki y yo…

-Sin detalles.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- ¿Entendido?

-Pero es que…

-¡No quiero saber!- Dijo Makoto.- Sobre tu vida amorosa y sexual no me interesa saber nada y si insistes no iré contigo a desayunar ni ahora ni nunca.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar?

-0-0-0-

El restaurante donde le gustaba desayunar a Makoto los fines de semana ese día había estado cerrado. Hablaron sobre otros lugares a donde ir sin llegar a un acuerdo pero entonces Andrew recibió una llamada. Era su madre que le había hablado para decirle que había preparado su desayuno favorito y al saber que estaba con Makoto se puso tan feliz que le pidió que la invitara a acompañarlos; así, Makoto había terminado desayunando en compañía de Andrew y los señores Furuhata.

-Mako, me encantó el pastel de coco que preparaste el día de la fiesta de tu padre.- Comentó el señor Furuhata.- ¿Cuándo será que vuelves a prepararlo?

-Me lo hubiera dicho antes y lo preparo Furuhata-san.- Respondió Makoto.- No pensé que le hubiera gustado tanto.

-Cocinas delicioso pequeña Mako.- Dijo el señor Furuhata.- ¡Sería tan feliz si fueras mi nuera!

Makoto sintió ruborizarse ante el comentario del señor Furuhata, pero antes de que ella o Andrew pudieran decir algo, Catherine se les adelantó:

-Eso a mí también me encantaría, pero querido, creo que es mejor que te quites esa idea de la mente. Al parecer nuestro Andrew no quiere sentar cabeza- Catherine hizo una pausa y miró a Makoto.- Pero Mako es tan linda que estoy segura pronto le sale algún pretendiente… ¿Sabes Mako?... He estado pensando en presentarte a Arthur, es un sobrino mío que vive en Inglaterra, hijo de mi hermana Jane. Deberías ver a Arthur, creo que te voy a pasar su Facebook, es tan guapo, no tanto como mi Andrew, pero es encantador, tiene 27 años, es ingeniero…

-¡Madre, por favor!- Interrumpió Andrew.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer emparejar a Makoto con el bobo de Arthur?

-No veo nada de malo- Respondió Catherine.- Arthur es muy guapo además de un buen chico y ahora que recuerdo le gustan las japonesas… ¡Oh, por dios!... Makoto, el próximo verano pienso de ir de vacaciones a Londres... ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo y Motoki?

-Me encantaría Catherine.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero creo que no será posible. Tendré los gastos de la graduación y la titulación, así que no creo que sea posible.

-Pero si tú no vas a pagar Mako linda.- Dijo Catherine.- Yo te estoy invitando. Tú sólo deberás preocuparte por divertirte. El pasaje corre por mi cuenta… ¿Qué dices?

-Lo pensare Catherine, gracias.

-0-0-0-

Los sábados era común que la cafetería de Andrew tuviera más clientela que entre semana. En esos días, las meseras solían entrar y salir de la cocina sin descanso, llevando y trayendo bebidas o postres que los clientes les pedían, la cajera en ningún momento se separaba de su puesto y así mismo dentro de la cocina, dos chicos que eran supervisados por Makoto se encargaban de preparar lo que los clientes solicitaban.

Esa noche, Makoto había preparado un pastel de piña colada. Pensaba darlo a probar a sus compañeros y por supuesto a Andrew para saber si le agradaría incluirlo como parte del menú.

-¿Entonces qué les parece?- Preguntó Makoto a sus ayudantes en la cocina, Jedite y Keitaro.

-¡Es delicioso!- Exclamó Jedite.- ¿Qué más le agregaste que no nos quieres decir, maldita?

-Ya te lo dije.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.- Te juro que no tengo ningún secreto y menos contigo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Mariko, una joven de cabello castaño y delgada que era parte del personal encargado de atender las mesas. La joven se recargó en la pared y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Ya no hay clientes que atender?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Parece que por el momento todos los clientes están atendidos y no han llegado más.- Contestó Mariko.- ¿Puedo probar tu pastel, Mako-chan?

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Makoto.- Para eso lo hice… Anda, descansa un poco y dime qué te parece.

Makoto estaba cortando una rebanada de pastel para Mariko cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente y escuchó una vocecita chillona que tanto le desagradaba:

-¡Al fin!

La sonrisa de Makoto desapareció de su rostro al ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Desde que Nabiki había ingresado a trabajar en la cafetería eran pocas las veces que habían intercambiado palabra alguna; sólo se limitaban a hablar de cosas referentes a la cafetería y cuando estaban todos en grupo, ambas solían hablar con los demás compañeros de trabajo menos entre ellas. Era raro que a Makoto le desagradara alguna persona, pero a Nabiki no la soportaba, si bien no le había hecho nada, si sentía como que había cierta tensión entre ellas, aunque a veces se decía que quizá se estaba imaginando cosas para así justificar el desagrado que sentía por ella.

-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?- Preguntó Keitaro a la recién llegada.

Nabiki se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que respondió.

-Dame una rebanada… pero no muy grande, que sea pequeñísima que no quiero ponerme gorda.

-¿Te parece bien de este tamaño?- Preguntó Keitaro cortando una rebanada muy pequeña.

-¡Hay, claro que no Keitaro!... Dame la mitad de eso, querrás que me ponga como una cerda. Sólo quiero probar.

-Pues si vas a pedir algo más pequeño que eso entonces no pruebes nada Nabiki.- Dijo Jedite.- Los postres de Mako-chan son adictivos, una vez que los pruebas quieres seguir comiendo y comiendo hasta terminártelo todo.

-No sé qué tan cierto sea lo que dices Jedite.- Dijo Nabiki.- Pero mejor será evitarlo, no quiero descuidar este cuerpecito que tanto le gusta al galán rubio y sexy que me pretende. Justo por eso no estudie gastronomía, para no ponerme como una cerda de tanto comer.

Makoto se molestó ante el despectivo modo con que Nabiki se expresaba de su profesión. Algo le decía que aquel comentario había sido dicho para molestarla.

-Tanaka.- Dijo Makoto refiriéndose a la joven por su apellido.- Déjame decirte que la mayoría de quienes pasamos nuestro tiempo metidos dentro de una cocina solemos comer muy poco. Es mi caso desde que ingrese a la carrera he bajado cinco kilos y aunque no cuido la línea ni hago dietas no los he recuperado.

-Pero Mako, no todas tienen la suerte de tener tu metabolismo.- Dijo Jedite.- Algunas mujeres deben comer como un pajarito para no perder la figura y si aparte de un hermoso cuerpo y un bello rostro no tienen otro encanto entonces deben conservarlo, pero tú tan hermosa y adorable dudo que puedas entender eso.

Nabiki abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final se quedó callada, el comentario de Jedite no le había parecido gracioso. La puerta de la cocina se abrió una vez mas y entonces todos olvidaron la charla que tenían al ver llegar a Andrew cargando bolsas de una reconocida tienda donde vendían productos al mayoreo.

-Al fin llegué. La fila en la tienda era enorme.

-¿Hay algo más que tengas que bajar del auto, Andrew?- Preguntó Makoto.

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico?

-Pastel de piña colada, Andy.- Respondió Nabiki acercándose a Andrew con una rebanada de pastel.- ¿Quiere probar, jefe?

-Gracias Nabiki.- Respondió Andrew tomando el plato que le ofrecía la muchacha.

Makoto se puso a acomodar los insumos que Andrew había traído para evitar tener que ver como Nabiki le coqueteaba. A Andrew seguramente debía gustarle mucho esa chica de baja estatura y grácil figura, pues si algo había odiado toda su vida es que alguien lo llamara Andy, pero a aquella mujercita sí se lo permitía, parecía que le encantaba cuando salía de los labios de esa pelirroja insoportable.

-¿Tiene planes para después de cerrar la cafetería, jefe?- Escuchó Makoto que Nabiki le preguntaba a Andrew.

-En realidad no.

-Ahora vengo, voy a aprovechar que no hay mucho que hacer para saludar a mis amigas.

Makoto salió de la cocina pero tras cerrar la puerta escuchó como Nabiki le decía a Andrew que tenía ganas de repetir lo de la otra noche. Sabía que Andrew ya se había acostado con Nabiki pero no tenía ganas de quedarse para saber los detalles así que salió a encontrarse con sus amigas que como cada sábado estaban en una mesa apartada del resto. Por lo regular, Amy solía ir acompañada de su novio Taiki, Rei de un novio con el que acababa de terminar su relación y Minako de su conquista en turno, pero en esa ocasión las tres habían acudido solas.

-¿Y esa cara, Mako?- Preguntó Minako.

-¿Para qué le preguntas algo que es obvio, Mina?- Dijo Amy.

-La pelirroja que mueve las caderas es Nabiki… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Rei.- Tiene toda la cara de resbalosa.

-¡Es una odiosa!- Exclamó Makoto.- Les juro que no la soporto ni tantito. Me insinuó que de tanto comer me voy a poner gorda… Es una descarada, odiosa, se siente parida por los dioses.

-Nunca te había visto tan triste.- Dijo Amy

-No te vayas a poner a llorar por Andrew.- Dijo Minako.- Inhala y exhala querída, si él prefiere a esa zorrita, pues que se la quede. Quita esa cara, sonríe. Propongo que en cuanto cierren la cafetería nos vayamos de cacería para que recuerdes que Andrew no es único sobre la tierra.

-Primero tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme.- Dijo Makoto.- No pienso irme con el uniforme de la cafetería.

-¿Invitaras a Jedite?- Preguntó Mina emocionada.

-Mina, pierde tus esperanzas.- Dijo Makoto.- Jedite es gay.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Mina desilusionada.- Pero si hace tres semanas que fuimos de fiesta no se me despegó en ningún momento.

-Eso es porque le gustaba tu acompañante, Minako boba.- Se burló Rei.

-0-0-0-

En cuanto hubieran cerrado la cafetería, Makoto se alejó con sus amigas y Jedite al estacionamiento. Estaba tan molesta que no quería despedirse de Andrew pero cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto de Jedite lo escuchó llamarla:

-Makoto.

-¿Sucede algo, Andrew?

-No te despediste de mí.

-Les dije adiós a todos.

-¿Ya se van a casa?- Preguntó Andrew.- Keitaro nos acaba de invitar a su casa… ¿Quieren ir?... Todavía es temprano como para ir a dormir.

-¿Quién ira?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Pues todos.

Con todos Andrew se refería a Mariko, Yoko y por supuesto Nabiki.

-La verdad prefiero ir a dormir.- Respondió Makoto.- Estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que seguir trabajando en mi tesis.

-No creo que salir a divertirte un poco te afecte a tal grado que no puedas avanzar en tu tesis.

-Prefiero dejarlo para otro día. Diviértanse.

-Yo la verdad ya había quedado de reunirme con unos amigos.- Dijo Jedite.- Pásenla bien.

-0-0-0-

Poco después de que hubieran dejado la cafetería, Andrew y sus amigos cambiaron de planes, decidieron ir a cualquier lugar antes que encerrarse en casa de alguno de ellos. Nabiki, Mariko y Yoko habían querido ir primero a sus casas para ponerse sus mejores vestidos y maquillarse y así, una hora después llegaron a un night club muy popular ubicado en la zona de Roppongi.

-¿Vamos a bailar, jefe?- Preguntó Nabiki.

A Andrew no le gustaba mucho bailar, pero aceptó la invitación de Nabiki con tal de tenerla cerca. La figura grácil de la chica, la manera en que le miraba y se movía le provocaban ganas de sacarla de ahí y llevarla a su departamento. En dos semanas de conocerla ya habían tenido sexo una vez y él por supuesto estaba más que dispuesto a repetirlo.

Tenía planeado que esa noche se llevaría a Nabiki a su cama nuevamente, pero se olvidó de sus planes cuando en una de las mesas miró sentada a Makoto acompañada de sus amigas y Jedite. Se sintió dolido al saber que le había mentido y que poco a poco ella quería alejarse de su vida sin darle explicación alguna. La vio ponerse de pie, llevaba puesto un vestido verde que se ceñía a su perfecta figura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto en vez de traerlo recogido como de costumbre. De pronto miró a un apuesto joven alto y de cabello negro acercarse a ella, Makoto al verlo le sonrió y fue a la pista de baile con él. Se le miraba feliz bailando con aquel tipo y Andrew se preguntó qué tipo de relación tendría ella con aquel hombre.

**Notas Finales: ¿Saben chicas?... Esta idea que un día se me ocurrió y de la cual les traigo el segundo capítulo es un fanfic con el que me estoy divirtiendo como enana al escribirlo. Sí, sé que es un fic ligero, bastante ligero y rosa diría yo. Una trama no muy compleja (que ya las he hecho) pero me está gustando mucho.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a todas (o todos, si es que hay algún varón leyendo escondido entre las sombras) que se tomen el tiempo de leer "¿Sólo amigos?". Como siempre lo he dicho, uno escribe para satisfacerse así mismo, pero si a alguien más le gusta es genial y se agradece mucho.**

**A quienes me dejan sus reviews sin duda todavía les estoy más agradecida:**

**Lucely: Amiga, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es ser Mako-Adicta, amo nuestras charlas donde planeamos múltiples historias para nuestra Makotita.**

**Adileyne: Gracias por seguirme también en esta historia.**

**Bonny 83: Gracias por tu review y te prometo que no abandonare "sueños rotos" y por cierto… ¿Por qué no te haces una cuenta?... Sería agradable poder charlar contigo, aunque también puedes darle like a mi pagina en Facebook "El mundo de Lita Kino", así también podemos estar en contacto.**

**Aynat Dream: Me hace feliz ver que estás siguiendo todos mis proyectos.**

**Sandy: Ese Andrew es un tonto en toda la extensión de la palabra… ¿Cómo no puede ver que tiene a la mujer ideal para él en sus narices?... Y no se llama Nabiki ni es pelirroja.**

**Anny: A ti amiga en especial muchas gracias, en verdad como te digo, las críticas constructivas son las que más agradezco pues son las que te hacen ver en que fallas para mejorar. Te lo agradezco mucho de corazón.**

**Yannin: Muchas gracias por tu review, lo acabo de ver y estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente como seguidora de mis historias.**

**Chicas, ahora me retiro.**

**Saludos y buen inicio de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Sapphire Black

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 3. Sapphire Black.**

Después de salir de la cafeteria, Makoto no tenía ganas de acudir a ningún night club, estaba tan cansada y de mal humor por causa de Nabiki que lo único que quería era ir a casa, acostarse en su cama y dormir; sin embargo, sus amigas y Jedite la habían convencido para que saliera de juerga junto con ellos, y al final, poniéndose un ceñido vestido verde y peinando su cabello que esa noche llevaba suelto, acudió a un night club que era muy frecuentado por turistas nacionales y extranjeros.

La primera media hora transcurrió lenta, de vez en cuando veía el reloj deseando que las manecillas avanzaran rápido para pronto estar en casa, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, un apuesto chico se había acercado a ella para saludarla. Al verlo lo reconoció. Era Sapphire Black, uno de los ex amigos de su ex novio, del cual se había distanciado mucho antes de que ellos terminaran. Makoto había presentado a Sapphire y sus amigas, pero pronto ellos dos entablaron conversación al margen de los demás. Estando en compañía de Sapphire, Makoto comenzó a reír, era un joven tan agradable que se olvidó de estar mirando el reloj y de un momento a otro él le pidió que fueran a bailar a lo que ella aceptó

-Los pies comienzan a dolerme, Sapphire.- Dijo Makoto cuando ya llevaban poco más de una hora en la pista de baile.- ¿Vamos a sentarnos con mis amigas?

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a la barra a tomar algunas copas?

Makoto aceptó y pronto se encontraba en la barra siguiendo la conversación que ya desde que se habían reencontrado tenían.

¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?- Se acercó el bar-tender.

-Una cerveza kirin, por favor.- Pidió Sapphire.- ¿Quieres algo, Mako?

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento. No solía tomar con frecuencia, pues entonces lejos de convertirse en una Makoto divertida comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Un ruso negro, por favor.

-¿Y Ryotaro por qué no vino contigo?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa. Cuando Sapphire se había acercado a ella para saludarla le dijo que había acudido sólo con sus amigas, pero no le comentó que hubiera terminado con su ex novio.

-Terminamos hace poco más de un año.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que la noticia había sorprendido a Sapphire y lo entendía. No sólo los amigos suyos y los de Ryotaro pensaban que terminarían casándose cuando ella terminara la universidad, también ella misma lo pensaba entonces.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Y Akane?

Sapphire esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cortamos hace un par de meses.

Makoto se sorprendió ante la noticia. Muchas veces ella y su ex novio habían salido con Sapphire y su novia en citas de pareja y siempre los había percibido como la pareja ideal, lo último que se hubiera esperado era que terminaran su relación.

-¿En verdad?-Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.- Pensé que terminarías casándote con ella.

-Se fue a hacer su especialidad a Berlín y bueno, se enamoró de un alemán.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya no importa.- Respondió Sapphire, que se le quedó mirando detenidamente.- Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver después de esta noche. Digo, si no tienes inconveniente.

-A mí también me encantaría.

Makoto y Sapphire siguieron conversando por largo rato. Él le contó que trabajaba en el hospital general de Tokio y que estaba a la mitad de terminar la especialidad en pediatría. Ella por su parte le contó que le faltaba poco para terminar la carrera y que trabajaba en una cafetería.

-He escuchado muy bueno comentarios del lugar donde trabajas.- Dijo Sapphire.- No te sorprenda si un día voy a tomarme un café o a probar alguno de tus postres.

-Cuando gustes.- Respondió Makoto.- Suelo trabajar por las tardes.

-¿Quieres otra bebida?- Preguntó Sapphire cuando miró que Makoto había acabado con su tercer ruso negro.

-¿Por qué no?

-0-0-0-

Andrew no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que miró a Makoto con aquel hombre. Él seguía en la pista bailando con Nabiki, quien se movía sensualmente y le coqueteaba, pero en ese momento los encantos de la hermosa pelirroja no parecían surtir efecto alguno en él pues su vista estaba perdida en Makoto.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Andrew?- Preguntó Nabiki, aunque él parecía no escucharla.

Se percató de que Makoto ya iba por la cuarta copa y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. De pronto recordó anécdotas que había escuchado toda su vida de hermosas mujeres que eran drogadas o que emborrachaban para después abusar de ellas. Aquel night club era un lugar seguro, pero Makoto no era muy buena bebedora y no sabía que intenciones pudiera tener ese tipo que la acompañaba.

-Ahora vengo, Nabiki.

Nabiki no entendía que pasaba con Andrew. Se dio media vuelta siguiéndolo con la mirada y entonces sintió arder de rabia cuando miró a Makoto. Sabía que Andrew y ella sólo eran amigos, que no tenían ninguna relación, ni siquiera de amantes, pero sin poderlo evitar la detestaba como si fuera su rival de amores.

-0-0-0-

-Gracias.- Dijo Makoto al chico de la barra cuando le llevó su cuarto ruso negro.

Estaba a punto de dar el primer sorbo cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

-¿No crees que ya has tomado mucho, Makoto?

-Hola Andrew… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Makoto que estaba muy animada.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado Mako. Tú no aguantas tomar mucho.

-No eres mi papá, Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Mira, te presento a mi amigo Sapphire Black… Sapphire, él es mi amigo Andrew Furuhata, es como si fuera mi hermano mayor, por eso me cuida tanto.

-Un gusto conocerle.- Dijo Sapphire.- Por su hermanita no se preocupe, Furuhata, aquí estaré cuidando de ella.

-No es mi hermana.- Aclaró Andrew con molestia en su voz.- Pero siempre estoy al pendiente de ella.

-Andrew, deberías de ir con tu novia. No es lindo que la dejes tanto tiempo sola.- Dijo Makoto.

-Hola Mako-chan.

La vista de Makoto se amplió y entonces miró a Nabiki que acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Tenía que reconocer que lo odiosa que pudiera ser Nabiki era proporcional a su belleza y esa noche la pelirroja se miraba despampanante en aquel vestido que marcaba su hermosa y delicada figura.

-¿Mako-chan?- Dijo Makoto esbozando una sonrisa burlona.- No sé desde cuando somos tan buenas amigas, Tanaka, pero hola.

Makoto se puso de pie y tomó a Sapphire de la mano.

¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar otra vez?

-0-0-0-

El resto de la noche, Andrew se la pasó desganado, no quiso bailar más y tanto él como Nabiki fueron a sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Todos conversaban y reían, pero él no prestaba atención a la charla, pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Makoto, extrañaba los tiempos en que salían a solas, sus largas conversaciones, las caminatas por el parque, pero Makoto cada día se alejaba más de su vida sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Mira que escondidito se lo tenía Mako-chan.- Dijo Mariko.-Ahora entiendo que no quisiera salir con nosotros.

-¡Se ve tan linda Mako-chan!- Exclamó Yoko.- Pero mañana soy capaz de amenazarla con un cuchillo si es necesario para que me cuente todo.

-Es linda de cuerpo.- Comentó Nabiki.- De la cara está normalita.

-¿Alguien dijo envidia?

Nabiki se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Jedite!... Me asustaste.

-¿No se supone que iban a estar en casa de Keitaro?- Preguntó Jedite, ignorando a Nabiki.

-Cambio de planes de último momento.- Contestó Yoko.

Andrew le hizo una señal a Jedite para que se acercara, pues por la música que retumbaba en el lugar no alcanzaba a escucharlo.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Preguntó cuando se acercó Jedite.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Jedite fingiendo no saber a qué se refería Andrew.

-¿Cuál va a ser?... Me refiero al tipo que baila con Makoto.

-Se llama Sapphire Black, es amigo de su ex novio, es médico y está estudiando la especialidad en pediatría.

-No me gusta.

-Pues a mí sí.- Respondió Jedite.- ¡Es tan sexy!... Tan apuesto, por dios si no fuera porque es hetero te juro que yo me lo…

-¡Ya entendí, Jedite!- Lo interrumpió Andrew.- No provoques que se me revuelva el estómago.

-0-0-0-

Cuando la música cesó y se anunció que la fiesta había terminado en el night club, Andrew se puso de pie y se dirigió a Makoto que todavía conversaba alegremente con el tal Sapphire.

-¿Te llevo a casa, Makoto?- Preguntó Sapphire.

-Gracias, Black.- Contestó Andrew sorprendiéndolos con su llegada.- Yo la llevaré a su casa.

-¿De verdad no es mucha molestia, onnisan?-Preguntó Makoto a Andrew.- Tal vez quieras hacer cositas con tu chica, a mí me puede llevar Sapphire, o Jedite o me puedo ir en el auto de Minako.

Onni-san. Definitivamente Andrew estaba odiando que le llamara onni-san. .

-Yo te llevaré.-Respondió Andrew.- Esta noche la pasaré en mi departamento, no creo que Black viva más cerca de tu casa que yo.

-Siendo así, onnisan, no veo inconveniente.

Makoto se despidió de Sapphire no sin antes hacerle saber el gusto que le había dado volverse a encontrar con él. Sapphire antes de irse le pidió su número de teléfono y le dijo que durante la próxima semana estaría en un congreso en Osaka, pero que en cuanto regresara la invitaría a cenar o al cine, después se despidió de ella y salió del lugar.

-¿Entonces seguro que no tendrás problemas con Nabiki?

Antes de que Andrew contestara, las amigas de Makoto así como sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaron a ellos. Nabiki inmediatamente tomó a Andrew del brazo, pidiéndole de favor que la llevara a su casa.

Andrew estaba a punto de responderle con un "sí" a Nabiki, pero Jedite se adelantó a hablar.

-Creo que Andrew ya tiene cara de sueño, mejor yo te llevo a tu casa Nabiki. Ahora que recuerdo vives cerca de la mía y Andrew tardaría más tiempo en llevarte y luego regresarse a la suya.

Nabiki miró a Jedite como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento. Desde temprano había planeado tener una noche muy ardiente con Andrew, pero parecía que Jedite quería arruinarle los planes.

-Vamos, linda Nabiki.-Insistió Jedite.- Mejor yo te llevo. No pensaras que te voy a violar… ¿Verdad?

Nabiki volteó a ver suplicantemente a Andrew, pero para su desgracia y vergüenza, su adorado jefe apoyó la idea de Jedite.

-La verdad estoy muy cansado, Nabiki.- Dijo Andrew.- Mejor que te lleve Jedite, él vive cerca de tu casa y sé que es un chico confiable.

-0-0-0-

Al subir al auto de Andrew, Makoto se tomó la libertad de encender el radio cambiando de una estación a otra, pero al no encontrar alguna canción que le gustara lo apagó de nuevo. Andrew no le había dicho nada y ella no se atrevió tampoco a romper el silencio, parecía como si de un tiempo a la fecha hubieran dejado de ser los mejores amigos que todo se contaban para comportarse como si fueran simples conocidos.

En algún momento, Makoto se percató de que Andrew tomaba otro camino que no los llevaba a la zona donde vivían y fue al fin que se decidió a hablar:

-Este no es el camino a casa.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.- Tengo hambre.

Andrew guardó silencio. Hacía algún par de meses, incluso semanas, era normal que él fuera a buscarla a su casa cuando quería verla, que le hablara cuando tenía ganas de escucharla o invitarla a comer o a cualquier lugar, pero de pronto ella parecía haber puesto una barrera entre ambos y al querer hablarle o invitarle a salir se sentía como se siente un adolescente novato cuando va a invitar por primera vez a salir a una chica.

-¿Vamos a Luigi's Home?- Se animó por fin a proponer Andrew.

Luigi's Home era el restaurante favorito de comida italiana de él y de Makoto. Aquel restaurante solía estar abierto casi hasta el amanecer. En incontables ocasiones él y Makoto habían ido a cenar ahí después de un sábado de fiesta o simplemente cuando querían cenar y platicar a solas.

-No tengo hambre.- Respondió Makoto.- Llévame a casa.

Andrew estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento de una farmacia que se encontraba abierta las 24 horas del día. Le dolía ver como poco a poco Makoto parecía alejarse de él, así que no pensaba llevarla a casa hasta aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí- Contestó Andrew.

-Quédate entonces en el auto. Dime que ocupas de la farmacia y yo lo compro. Si quieres yo puedo manejar cuando salga.

-Espera.- Pidió Andrew tomándola del brazo.

Makoto lo miró a los ojos y en ellos miró reflejados un sentimiento de tristeza.

-No me siento mal físicamente.- Dijo Andrew.- ¡Va a sonar ridículo!... Pero eres tú quien me pone mal.

Makoto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Andrew, sus labios se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final se quedó callada.

-¡Vamos, Makoto!... ¿Qué está sucediendo con nosotros?...Desde hace unas semanas ya no eres la misma.- Dijo Andrew.- En el restaurante trato de hablar contigo y me evades, ya no aceptas que te lleve a casa después de cerrar la cafetería, cuando te hablo por teléfono siempre estás ocupada, en Facebook no me contestas y cuando publico algo en tu muro tampoco dices nada… y hoy me has mentido… me dijiste que estabas cansada y que te ibas a ir a tu casa… pero llego al night club y resulta que te encuentro bailando con ese tipo.

Andrew hizo una pausa. Se sentía avergonzado al estar haciendo reclamos como si fuera un novio celoso y dolido, pero ya no aguantaba más con eso, tenía que decirlo y al fin lo había hecho.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa. Tuvo por un momento la esperanza de que Andrew le dijera que la amaba, que sentía algo especial por ella.

"_Vamos Andrew, dime que me amas y que estás celoso de Sapphire, pídeme ser tu novia y te diré que sí"- Quiso decirle ella._

Andrew vio sonreír a Makoto y se sintió avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho. Anteriormente había escuchado a Kazuo quejarse de que una chica a la que pretendía tenía la actitud que Makoto estaba teniendo con él y se había burlado de su amigo; jamás se imaginaría que en algún momento él mismo estaría comportándose de esa manera que consideraba tan patética.

-No me veas así.- Dijo Andrew.- Sé que suena ridículo pero… Mako, siento que ya no eres la misma de antes… No sé si hice o dije algo que te ofendiera, quisiera saber si estás enojada, porque yo ya no soporto ver como cada día te alejas mas de mí, te extraño mucho… te veo todos los días pero es como si hubiera perdido a mi Mako.- Andrew hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.- Por favor, si te hice o dije algo que te ofendiera quiero saberlo, no quiero perderte por un mal entendido.

"_Todo lo que me molesta se llama Nabiki, bobo." Quiso gritarle Makoto._

-No has hecho nada que me moleste, Andrew.- Sonrió Makoto.- Pero de verdad que últimamente tengo un mundo de cosas en la cabeza… estoy estresada con las tareas escolares, la tesis, casi no tengo tiempo de entrar a Facebook.

-¿Y lo de hoy?

-Mina propuso que tuviéramos noche de chicas y no me quedó opción.

-Jedite no es una chica.- Comentó Andrew.- Pero bueno, comprendo que comparten gustos.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Andrew

-¡Eres un bobo!

Andrew se alegró al ver que Makoto sonreía. Le encantaba la manera en que se curvaban sus labios cuando lo hacía, bien podía quedarse mirándola como tonto toda la noche y nunca se enfadaría.

-¿Entonces de verdad no estás enojada conmigo?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces te puedo invitar a cenar?

-¿Por qué no?

-0-0-0-

Una hora después de salir del night club, Andrew y Makoto llegaron a Luigi's Home, donde ya eran muy conocidos por el dueño y los empleados del lugar, como de costumbre, habían pedido lasaña y una botella de vino tinto para acompañar la comida y así estuvieron por mucho tiempo, conversando de trivialidades, a veces hablando de sus planes personales o filosofando sobre la vida.

-Disculpen… ¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Se acercó de pronto uno de los meseros interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Podrías traerme más pan y mantequilla?- Pidió Makoto, no sin antes tomar la ultima rebanada que se encontraba en el plato.

-Claro- Respondió el joven.- Hace más de un mes que no los miraba por aquí.

-Habíamos estado ocupados.- Contestó Andrew con una sonrisa.

El mesero esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, miró a Andrew y después miró a Makoto.

-¿Y entonces qué?... ¿Ya es oficial?

Makoto comenzó a reír, pero antes de que Andrew pudiera contestar, ella se le adelantó.

-Creo que mejor será que te olvides de eso, Ikeda. Andrew y yo somos como hermanos, de hecho, ya está saliendo con alguien.

-Es una lástima.- Respondió el joven.- Harían linda pareja… pero bueno, ahora les traigo el pan.

Makoto siguió riendo mientras comía aquella rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Tenía tanto tiempo acudiendo con frecuencia a aquel restaurante con Andrew, que los empleados creían que eran pareja, cuando les habían aclaro que sólo eran amigos no lo podían creer, así que siempre que acudían les preguntaban… "¿Ya es oficial?"

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Ikeda que estoy saliendo con alguien?- Preguntó Andrew.

-No dije ninguna mentira.- Contestó Makoto.- Deberías hacer oficial tu relación con Nabiki.

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería?- Preguntó Andrew.- Yo no estoy saliendo con ella.

-A mi no me tienes que engañar Andrew, sé que te gusta y que te estás acostando con ella.

-Es por lo que viste aquella vez que fuiste a la cafetería… ¿Cierto?

-¿Y me vas a negar que te gusta y que te estás acostando con ella?- Preguntó Makoto.

A Andrew no le incomodaba hablar de su vida sexual, estaba lejos de ser un chico tímido, pero con Makoto no le gustaba la idea de tocar el tema. Le preocupaba que de pronto lo viera como un patán, promiscuo y él no se consideraba nada de eso.

-Es bonita.

-Y te acuestas con ella.- Afirmó Makoto tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Makoto… ¿De verdad esperabas que con casi 30 años y 2 años sin novia estuviera en abstinencia?

-Ya sé que no.- Respondió Makoto.- No soy tonta, sé que hasta hace un par de meses te estabas acostando con aquella muchachita que te llevaba regalos a la cafetería, después no sé y no me interesa, pero luego apareció Nabiki en tu vida.

-Sí es bonita, sí es atractiva, sí me ganó la calentura, pero te juro que no me interesa como novia.- Dijo Andrew.- Makoto, por dios, no soy un patán que juegue con las chicas ni ella una inocente a la que yo engaño… Fue sólo sexo y punto… ¿Entiendes eso?... Yo sé que la mayoría de las mujeres no suelen separar el sexo del amor pero los hombres sí lo hacemos, que nos acostemos con una chica no significa que queramos una relación con ella y yo no estoy interesado sentimentalmente en Nabiki y ella siempre lo supo y lo ha sabido.

Makoto no dijo nada, tomó su copa de vino tinto y le dio un sorbo.

No podía negarlo, el hecho de que Andrew le dijera que no sentía afecto por Nabiki le dio gusto, aunque claro, eso no significaba que dejaría de acostarse con ella.

-¿Estás pensando que soy un patán que se aprovecha de las chicas?-Preguntó Andrew.- De verdad, te juro que cuando me he acostado con una chica con la que no me interesa una relación afectiva soy muy sincero, no me gusta engañar a nadie. Te juro que Nabiki no me interesa… ¿No me vas a decir nada?

-No tengo nada que decir.- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew se sorprendió de su respuesta, sentía como si con ello le estuviera diciendo que no le daba importancia a lo que él hiciera con su vida. Se preguntó si con la misma indiferencia se compartiría si se tratara de Sapphire Black y sin poder evitarlo sacó a colación en la charla a ese hombre.

-Y ese chico con él que estabas bailando… ¿Te interesa?

-Es simpático.- Respondió Makoto.- Era amigo de mi ex novio y me lo encontré por casualidad.

-A mi no me agradó.

Makoto arqueó una de sus cejas y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Por qué no?

Andrew no supo que responder, ni él mismo entendía porque le desagradaba tanto ese joven con él que no había tenido una larga charla. Lo cierto, era que su repulsión era muy subjetiva y que no tenía un buen argumento para responder a la interrogante de Makoto, pero dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Intuición.- Contestó.- Te daré un consejo Makoto, nunca te fíes de los hombres que te prometen bajarte la luna y las estrellas, de los que parecen caballeros salidos de una novela rosa porque eso no existe… ¿Entiendes?... En el mundo hay muchos patanes que van por la vida fingiendo ser tiernos e inofensivos corderitos, de esos es de los que se debe tener más cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Andrew, no soy una niña.

-0-0-0-

Algunos días después de aquel sábado, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para Makoto, de nuevo había vuelto a la rutina de levantarse temprano para ir a clases, llegar a casa para hacer tareas escolares y más tarde irse a trabajar.

Las cosas con Andrew de nuevo volvían a ser lo mismo que eran antes de que apareciera Nabiki, de nuevo pasaban tiempo juntos conversando o riéndose por tonterías, lo cual se daba cuenta causaba los celos de Nabiki. No es como que estuviera haciéndole la competencia a Nabiki, pues aun cuando Andrew le dijo que no tenía interés en la pelirroja, algo que Makoto tenía claro era que no tenía interés serio en nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía si algún día aparecería en la vida de su amigo una mujer de la que se enamorara como ya lo había estado antaño, pero decidió que ella dejaría de vivir de ilusiones esperando por algo que tal vez nunca sucedería.

-Kino… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Makoto dejó de picar fruta y entonces volteó a ver a Nabiki.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Qué crees que le guste más al jefe?- Preguntó Nabiki.- ¿Un disfraz de conejita sexy o de diablita?... Pienso invitarlo a hacer travesuras hoy en la noche.

Makoto bien hubiera querido ahorcarla en ese momento, pero esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.- Contestó.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?- Preguntó Nabiki con burla en su voz.- ¿No se supone que tú tienes más tiempo de conocerlo?

-Pero no hablamos de esas cosas, Nabiki.

-¡Qué lástima!… tanto tiempo de conocerlo y no has aprovechado. No sabes de lo que te pierdes Kino, si te contara lo bien que la pasamos en la cama.

-Tanaka, por favor te voy a pedir que no me estés hablando de eso. No somos amigas y no me interesa saber sobre tu vida sexual… ¿Entiendes?

-¡Qué amargada!- Exclamó Nabiki.- Pero no te preocupes, no ocupo tu ayuda, pronto seré la chica de Andrew, la única, le guste a quien le guste.

-Perfecto.- Contestó Makoto.- Síguete esforzando.

Nabiki salió de la cocina y Makoto al escuchar la campanilla que sonaba cada que se abría la puerta se dirigió a la caja para atender a quien acaba de llegar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era ningún cliente, sino un joven que vestía el uniforme de una reconocida florería de la ciudad y que por cierto llevaba una caja de regalo envuelta en papel color plateado y en vez de moño un lirio natural en color rosa.

-¡No te dije Mako que pronto sería mío!- Exclamó Nabiki acercándose al joven.- ¿Dónde firmo?

-¿Es usted Kino Makoto?

Makoto al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista extrañada. Había estado celosa imaginándose que aquel regalo quizá lo hubiera enviado Andrew a Nabiki, pero al saber que era para ella se sorprendió.

-Mako, no te quedes como tonta.- Le dijo Yoko.- Ve y firma.

El joven se acercó al mostrador y Makoto firmó de recibido. Al retirarse el dependiente, Jedite, Yoko y Mariko se reunieron alrededor de Makoto, suplicándole que lo abriera y curiosos de saber quien le había enviado aquel presente. Makoto al abrir aquella caja casi estuvo a punto de pegar un grito de felicidad cuando miró dentro un libro que tanto había estado buscando y que no encontraba en ninguna librería. Lo sacó y al abrirlo, en la primera página encontró una dedicatoria:

"_Sé que deseabas tener este libro y por fortuna me encontré con un ejemplar. Inmediatamente pensé en ti y quise comprarlo para ti._

_Espero cuando regrese a Tokio poder invitarte a tomar un café, digo, si es que tú quieres. Para mi sería un placer poder tratar un poco más a tan bella señorita_

_Atte:_

_Sapphire Black"_

-¡Mon dieu, moriré de tanta felicidad!- Exclamó Jedite.- ¡Qué guapo y detallista!... ¡Tienes que hablarle para darle las gracias, Mako!

-Perdí el papelito donde apunte su teléfono.- Se lamentó Makoto emocionada.- Pero hoy en la noche lo veré conectado en Facebook y si no está igual le dejaré un mensaje

-¿Cómo que un simple mensaje?- Preguntó indignada Yoko.- Él se tomó el detalle de enviarte este libro que tanto querías, así que ahora mismo averiguaremos el teléfono de él para que lo sorprendas con una llamada a su celular… Si lo perdiste ese no es problema, tengo una tía que trabaja en el área administrativa del hospital, así que le pediré que me consiga el número de teléfono del doctor sexy.

La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó sonar y todos miraron a Andrew entrar en el local.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡El doctor sexy le envió un regalo a Makoto!- Gritó Mariko emocionada.

-¿Cuál doctor?- Preguntó Andrew frunciendo el ceño.

-Sapphire Black.- Respondió Jedite.- El guapo con el que bailó el sábado.

Andrew posó sus ojos en Makoto, le encantaba verla sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento, pero lo que no le gustaba era saber que el motivo de sus sonrisas y sus sonrojos fuera Sapphire Black. En realidad no era el hecho de que sonriera por causa de Sapphire Black, sino más bien que estuviera tan feliz por causa de otro hombre, daba igual si era Sapphire Black o cualquier otro. De pronto se imaginó a Makoto en una relación con aquel tipo, y la idea, debía reconocer le provocó un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía. Celos.

**Notas de autor: ¡Hola chica!... Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Quería publicarlo desde ayer, pero cosas sucedieron y no pude… este fin fue… fatídico y nada agradable… pero bueno, hablando de cosas alegres quí está la nueva entrega de este FanFic.**

**Agradecida le estoy a todas ustedes que me dejan sus reviews: Lucely, Anni, Bonny83, Ainat-Dream, Yannin, Adileyne, Sandy y Yukitza-Ciel… tú eres por aquí bienvenida, me encantó reconocer a una más de mis lectoras y por cierto, muchas gracias por el review, espero que me digas que te pareció este capítulo.**

**A quienes leen en las sombras también les agradezco el tiempo que se toman.**

**Saludos y buen inicio de semana a todas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Ella y Él

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 4. Ella y Él.**

Después de terminar de impartir su última clase de los viernes, Andrew se dirigió a la cafetería del instituto donde pidió como de costumbre un cappucino de vainilla, cuando hizo su pago a la amable cajera, que por cierto solía coquetearle, se decidió por buscar una mesa donde sentarse, pero todas estaban ocupadas por estudiantes que se encontraban comiendo o charlando. Entre la multitud miró en una mesa a un grupo de cinco jóvenes latinas, las cuales estaban en uno de los grupos donde impartía clases, sintió como posaban sus ojos en él y la verdad era que no le sorprendía, pues solía ser popular entre las féminas del instituto; algunas lo buscaban con frecuencia para preguntarle cualquier duda que se inventaban, otras gustaban de charlar con él y ya había sucedido que alguna que otra se le hubiera insinuado directamente, algo que él sin duda disfrutaba, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de charlar ni de flirtear con nadie, lo único que quería era estar sólo, pero entonces escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Al voltear a su derecha y en una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a una de las ventanas, desde la que se podía ver una parte del jardín del Instituto, miró a Michiru Kahio, sonriéndole y haciéndole señas, invitándolo a que se sentara a su lado. No lo pensó mucho y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué tal tu clase?- Preguntó Andrew para romper el hielo.

-Estoy encantada con el grupo de chicos que acaban de llegar de Paris.- Respondió Michiru.- Uno de los chicos, Francois me ha invitado a cenar… creo que coquetea conmigo.

Andrew la miró darle un sorbo a su café. Michiru era una chica de gran belleza, tenía 25 años, figura grácil y delicada, rostro hermoso, una linda cabellera color aguamarina; era una chica fina y elegante que gustaba del buen vestir, la música clásica y tocar el violín, tenía una licenciatura en docencia de idiomas, y naturalmente, al ser un encanto de mujer tenía a más de un pretendiente a sus pies, pero a todos rechazaba por igual.

-Y por supuesto lo rechazaste.- Dedujo Andrew.

-Claro.- Contestó Michiru.- Pero parece que a los hombres les dices "soy lesbiana" y más insisten.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, él también, al conocerla hace casi medio año se había sentido atraído por ella, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al enterarse de la preferencia sexual de su compañera así que no había hecho ningún intento por coquetearle, podían gustarle muchas chicas, pero cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidades se abstenía; con el paso del tiempo comenzó a tratar a Michiru y poco a poco una amistad había comenzado a nacer entre ellos.

-Andrew… ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Michiru.- Te noto extraño.

Andrew sintió entonces deseos de compartir lo que le estaba sucediendo con alguien. Regularmente sus penas o inquietudes solía hablarlas con Makoto, pero en esa ocasión a ella no podía hablarle de lo que le estaba ocurriéndo; a Kazuo también solía hacerle confidencias, pero hacía tiempo que no lo frecuentaba, y aunque así fuera, no consideraba apropiado hablarle de los sentimientos que le provocaba su hermanita Makoto, por supuesto tenía más amigos, pero además de Kazuo y Makoto, a nadie le confíaba sus secretos, pero en ese momento ahí estaba Michiru, que en poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza, así que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te he platicado de Makoto?- Preguntó Andrew.

Michiru esbozó una sonrisa y dejó su vaso térmico de café sobre la mesa.

-Claro que me has platicado de Makoto.- Contestó.- Es la chica que conoces desde la infancia y es hermanita de tu mejor amigo, ahora ella trabaja en tu cafetería, la ves a diario, suelen salir juntos, tienen muchas cosas en común y debo agregar que sientes algo especial por ella pero no te atreves a pedirle algo más porque estas muy cómodo en esa posición de follar con la que se te antoje y no tener compromisos con ninguna chica.

-No exageres.- Dijo Andrew.- En efecto, Makoto me gusta físicamente, la quiero mucho pero de ahí a querer una relación con ella hay un gran abismo... Ella no es una chica para sólo pasar una noche, no le gustan los free.

-¿Y cuál es el problema Andrew?- Preguntó Michiru.- ¿No puedes aguantarte las ganas?

- El problema es que está muy emocionada con un tipo estúpido y con cara de tonto que conoció en un night club… Ayer recibió un regalo en la cafetería, el tipo se lo envió desde Osaka y ella no cabe de felicidad… el idiota se la pasa hablándole por teléfono y ella se la pasa hablando del estúpido y suspirando por él.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Preguntó Michiru.- A ti no te interesa una relación con ella pero a otro sí.

-No me agrada ese tipo.- Respondió Andrew.- Es estúpidamente cursi y ridículo… Tal vez ni tenga buenas intenciones con ella.

Michiru comenzó a reír y Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, sintiéndose incómodado ante la risa burlona de su amiga.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiere jugar con ella, Andrew?- Preguntó Michiru.- Mira, cuando conocemos a alguien y comenzamos una relación, no sabemos si va a durar toda la vida, no sabemos si será bueno o no… pero Mako es grandecita, supongo que sabe discernir entre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, supongo que su sexto sentido debe hacerle saber cuando un chico quiere una relación seria, cuando quieren free o cuando le están mintiendo.

-Claro.

-Nada más dime una cosa… Dame una buena razón por la que no te agrade ese chico.

Andrew se quedó pensativo, sin saber que responder, en efecto, cada cosa que se le venía a la mente no era buen argumento para que le desagradara el "doctor sexy", como ya lo habían apodado Mariko y Makoto.

-Lo sabía.- Contestó Michiru triunfante.- Estás celoso, lo que te molesta es imaginárte que alguien te robe a tu Mako-chan, que ella se enamore de otro y que tú por tonto y cabezón la pierdas… que la verdad debo decir bien merecido te lo tienes por lento y por fingír que no te das cuenta de que ella no te ve sólo como un simple amigo.

-Ella sólo me ve como amigo.- Contestó Andrew.

-Sabes que no es así.- Respondió Michiru.- Pero no te quieres dar cuenta porque tu posición te parece demasiado cómoda… pero querido, yo no te voy a obligar a que renuncies a tu excitánte vida de soltero para comenzar una relación con Makoto, ni siquiera la misma Makoto te puede obligar a que te dejes de andar tonteando. Créeme un día puede hartarse de estarte esperando y bueno, puede interesarse en otro chico que sí tenga interés y disponibilidad para una relación seria.

-Ahora me hablas como si fuera un patán.

-No eres un patán, Andrew, de hecho, si supiera que Makoto no te interesa, no te estuviera diciendo esto, aun cuando supiera que ella está interesada en ti, siempre lo he dicho, nadie está obligado a amar a nadie, ni a sentir atracción por nadie… pero claro, si no sintieras algo más que atracción por ella, entonces no estarías aquí quejándote conmigo de que otro más listo te quiere quitar a tu adorada Mako.

Andrew no contestó nada, Michiru siempre lo dejaba sin palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella de nuevo volvió a hablar:

-Dime, honestamente… ¿En verdad no te das cuenta de que Makoto siente algo por ti o eres bobo?

Andrew no dijo nada, por supuesto que muchas veces Makoto había dado indicios de sentirse atraída por él, algunos meses atrás ella solía sorprenderlo preparándole postres que a él le gustaban, en ocasiones se había percatado de que se le quedaba mirando y que cuando él la miraba sus mejillas se ruborizaban, muchas veces cuando salían el solía abrazarla o tomarla de la mano y ella lejos de evadirlo parecía estar encantada de tener contacto físico con él, ella solía llamarle, postearle cosas lindas en facebook pero él había decidido disfrutar de las atenciones de su amiga y fingír que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, así no tenía que lastimarla diciéndole que no quería una relación en caso de que ella le dijera que sentía algo por él, tampoco corría riesgo de perderla y por supuesto podía seguir revolcándose con quién quisiera, aunque claro, siempre había cuidado que Makoto no se enterara de su vida sexual.

-Bueno… tal vez sí.-Respondió Andrew.- Desde que me encontró con la chica nueva se alejó de mí… al parecer ya hemos arreglado las cosas, ya me permite llevarla a su casa, solemos charlar, pero algo cambió en ella.

-Claro, Andrew… ¿esperabas que la pobre no tenga dignidad?... Ella ha hecho mucho para ganarse un lugar en tu corazoncito, pero tú la has friendzoneado.- Dijo Michiru.- Mira, yo no te voy a decir que hacer, sólo te digo que nadie espera eternamente por nadie, piensa bien lo que quieres… si prefieres seguir follando con la que se te ponga enfrente o tener una relación con Makoto y renunciar al resto de chicas, tú decides, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que superes tus traumas… tu próxima relación no tiene porque ser tan desastrosa como la que tuviste con tu ex novia.

El timbre se escuchó sonar, anunciando que se había terminado el receso y de nuevo se debía continuar con las clases, Michiru se puso de pie y se despidió de Andrew, pero él, que ya había acabado con su día laboral en Kudan, se quedó sentado tranquilamente, bebiendo su cappucino y meditando sobre la charla que había tenido con Michiru, sobre sus sentimientos por Makoto y su tormentosa relación con su ex novia.

Yuriko, su ex novia, era la mujer que por mucho tiempo consideró el amor de su vida, la había conocido en su primer día de clases de la universidad, pronto habían comenzado a flirtear y en menos de un mes de conocerse iniciaron una relación de noviazgo. Sí bien, Yuriko no era su primer novia, ni su primera experiencia sexual, sí fue la primera de quien realmente se sintió enamorado, con ella hizo planes de casarse, tener hijos y pasar toda una vida juntos, pero aquellos planes se habían ido a la basura cuando dos años atrás, ella lo había terminado porque decía estar enamorada de un cincuentón de baja estatura, gordito y flácido que la había dejado encantada con sus cuentas de banco. Aun así, Andrew no debía engañarse, pues independientemente de que lo hubiera dejado por otro o no, el que ellos cortaran era algo que ya se veía venir pero que en su momento él no quería aceptar, la relación de ambos desde el principio había sido tormentosa, pues Yuriko era una chica celosa y posesiva, a la primera que discutían siempre lo chantajeaba llorando o haciendo dramas, y aunque a él le exásperaba, siempre volvían, ese era el precio de tener a una hermosa mujer deseada por el resto de los varones y disfrutar del buen sexo. Aquella relación había durado casi nueve años, así que cuando terminaron, aunque Andrew fingió ante todos que no pasaba nada, la pena la sufrió en silencio. Desde ese momento se juró que jamás se volvería a involucrar sentimentalmente con ninguna mujer… ¿Para que lidiar con los celos o berrinches de una chica si podía tener sexo con la que quisiera?... Para ligar nunca había tenido problemas, así que desde entonces, cuando le gustaba una mujer, solía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tomar lo que quería, era raro que le dieran un no, pero entonces, un día reapareció Makoto en su vida poniendo su mundo de cabeza, ya no como la niñita fastidiosa que había sido años atrás, sino como una mujer interesante y hermosa, pero por supuesto él no había querido aceptar que tenía sentimientos por ella. Sabía que Makoto no deseaba un free y él por supuesto no quería convertir a una muy buena amiga en una bruja celosa y dramática que le pidiera explicaciones por todo, que quisiera disponer de su tiempo y que al final le rompiera el corazón como lo había hecho Yuriko.

"Tu próxima relación no tiene porque ser tan desastrosa como la que tuviste con tu ex novia" Retumbaban las palabras de Michiru en su mente.

¿Y si Michiru tenía razón?... Ahí estaban sus padres que tenían un lindo matrimonio desde hacía poco más de tres décadas, también estaban los señores Kino que pese a la infidelidad de Hiroki, y de la cual nació Makoto, habían podido superar aquel desliz y ahora se adoraban, también estaba su amigo Kazuo, que tenía tres años con su novia Chiharu y con quien al parecer pensaba casarse en no mucho tiempo; de cierto era que la mayoría de las relaciones de pareja que conocía eran un asco, pero no todo era tan malo.

¿Y si al menos lo intentaba?... Sí bien, Makoto estaba emocionada con las atenciones de Sapphire, también sabía que él provocaba cierto efecto en ella, quizá se hubiera dado por vencida al ver que él no daba indicios de verla como algo más que una amiga… pero… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?... En ese momento de reflexión llegó a la conclusión de que se lamentaría más de no haberlo intentado y verla con otro, que de intentarlo y que algo entre ellos no funcionara o ella le diera un no.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en uno de los jardines de la facultad, conversando con Jedite, quien también estudiaba gastronomía, y con Tomoyo, una chica que de vez en cuando se les unía en las horas libres y en los proyectos en equipo.

-¡Qué ricos son los viernes!- Exclamó Jedite.- Estoy más contento que si me hubieran metido a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué deberías estar contento de que te metan a la cárcel?- Preguntó Tomoyo, que a veces pecaba demasiado de inocente.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó Jedite.- Hombre, hombres y más hombres… todos para mí.

-¡Pero qué guapo aquel chico!- Exclamó Tomoyo que de pronto desvió su mirada.- Seguro que te gusta, Jedite, voltea… debe ser extranjero.

Makoto escuchaba la charla de sus amigos sin prestar atención, pues estaba concentrada en responder los mensajes de texto que día y noche le enviaba Sapphire, pero entonces Jedite le dio un codazo, provocando que ella dejara de atender por un momento su celular.

-Voltea a ver al guapo.

Makoto sin mucho interés volteó hacia atrás y entonces miró a Andrew caminando dentro del campus, iba enfundado en un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa color verde militar y gabardina color café, como siempre, por su buen porte y sus rasgos extranjeros, sobresalía llamando la atención de las chicas, y Makoto por supuesto no era la excepción.

-Ese bombón viene por Mako-chan.- Dijo Jedite.

-¿Es Sapphire?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

-No, es Andrew, nuestro jefe… ¿Apoco no está violable?

Makoto no parecía comprender que estaba haciendo Andrew ahí, lo miró con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular y de pronto el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar, por lo que rápidamente lo contestó:

-¿Andrew?- Habló Makoto emocionada.

_-¿Dónde estás?... ¿Sabes?... Estoy en el campus donde estudias… dime dónde te encuentras y…_

-Ya te estoy viendo.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- Voltea un poco a tu derecha, y mira un poco mas allá del frondoso árbol bajo el que se encuentra la pareja de tortolitos besándose.

-0-0-0-

Andrew volteó hacia donde le indicaba Makoto, miró el árbol frondoso del que le habló, a la parejita acaramelada que se encontraba prodigándose cariño y entonces un poco mas allá miró a Makoto de pie haciéndole señas para llamar su atención, al visualizarla, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y todo el pesar que cargara consigo desde el día anterior fue olvidado en aquel momento. Se dirigió presuroso al encuentro de Makoto y entonces al tenerla frente a él, quiso estrecharla en un abrazo y llenarla de besos, pero por supuesto se contuvo. Ese día ella llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta, pantalon de mezclilla ceñido a sus curvas, blusa en color verde y una chamarra negra, como siempre, su manera de vestir era sencilla, sin buscar llamar la atención, sin maquillarse en demasía, pero eso a los ojos de Andrew la hacía más hermosa.

-Hola Andrew.- Saludó Makoto.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿No es obvio?- Sonrió Andrew, y ella al ver su sonrisa sintió que se derretiría.- Vine a verte. Hoy salí temprano de Kudan y vine a buscarte.

-No me lo esperaba.- Contestó Makoto.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo entonces?- Preguntó Andrew.

-¿A dónde?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Narita?

-¿A Narita?- Preguntó Makoto, no muy convencida con la idea. Sí bien le encantaba salir de la ciudad, tenía presente que dentro de dos hora comenzaba su turno de trabajo en la cafetería.- Una hora de ida más una de venida y ni así alcanzo a llegar temprano a trabajar, y eso tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera nos bajáramos del auto al momento de llegar.

-Olvídate del trabajo.- Le respondió Andrew.- Vamos y no me digas que tienes que trabajar en tu tesis porque mañana es sábado y no hay clases.

-Pero no puedo ser tan irresponsable con mi trabajo.

-Pero yo te estoy dando el día, Mako.- Contestó Andrew.- Anda, vamos… prometo no descontarte el día… ¿O tanto te aburre mi compañía?

-Claro que no- Se apresuró a responder Makoto.- Es sólo que es inesperado y no quiero abusar de tu confianza

-Te juro que no lo haces.

-Vale.- Respondió Makoto entusiasmada.- Larguémonos de Tokio, pero no es recomendable que dejes sólo tu negocio.

Al ampliarse su vista, Andrew visualizó a Jedite acompañado de una jovencita que no conocía, se acercó a él para saludarlo y le pidió de favor que ese día se fuera un poco más temprano al trabajo, finalmente, le entregó las llaves del local por si acaso no alcanzaba a llegar antes de la hora de cerrar la cafetería, que él se encargara de hacerlo.

-0-0-0-

El día se había pasado rápidamente para Makoto en compañía de Andrew, al llegar a Narita, lo primero que hicieron fue acudir a un restaurante de comida rápida, donde según ellos dos, vendían mejores hamburguesas que en Mc Donald, en ese lugar, además de comer, se habían quedado charlando por muchas horas, al salir habían ido a un centro comercial del cual Makoto había salido con tres libros que se sumarían a su colección y un manga de época victoriana que desde hace tiempo quería comprar.

Al atardecer habían acudido a un parque, sentándose en unas jardineras donde estuvieron conversando largo rato y comiendo helado de chocolate; después, Andrew le había tomado algunas fotografías a Makoto (le encantaba retratarla) en distintos lugares, hasta que un turista de apariencia extranjera al verlos se había dirigido a Andrew para hacerles el favor de tomarles una foto juntos; Andrew le prestó su celular y el extranjero les hizo dos tomas, entregándole al final el celular a Andrew:

-Linda novia.- Comentó el hombre extranjero dirigiéndose a Andrew en inglés.

-No es por ser presumido, pero usted tiene razón, mi chica es preciosa.- Agregó Andrew mientras pasaba una brazo por alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, atrayéndola a su lado.- Muchas gracias, señor.

Makoto sintió ruborizarse ante los halagos a su belleza por parte del turista extranjero, pero más que nada ante la respuesta de Andrew, que en vez de limitarse a no aclarar la situación entre ellos le había hecho creer al desconocido que era su novia; ella tampoco se atrevió a negarlo y entonces cuando sintió que el pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su cintura sintió un delicioso calor abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué significába la actitud de Andrew?... Meses atrás había tenído la firme convicción de que Andrew sentía algo especial por ella, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero al descubrir que se acostaba con Nabiki, había decidido dejarse de fantasear y hacerse a un lado, quitarse de la mente que algún día Andrew la miraría de otra manera, era lo mejor para su salud mental, pero ahí estaba de nuevo Andrew, desviviéndose en atenciones por ella y llamándola "mi chica". Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que en ese momento se apartara de Andrew, que evitara todo contacto físico con él y que borrara de su mente eso de "mi chica", pero al final sus sentimientos le habían ganado a su raciocinio y no se esforzó por apartarse de él, comportándose como un par de novios y no como los amigos que eran.

-¿Tienes frío, Mako?- Preguntó Andrew al tomar las manos de Makoto y sentirlas heladas.

-Sí.- Contestó Makoto.- ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café, novio mío?- Preguntó Makoto con una risita burlona.

-Claro que sí, novia mía.

Al final acudieron a una cafetería cercana al parque, donde estuvieron bebiendo chai latte y comiendo pastel de coco, siguieron tonteando, hablándose de "novio mío" y "novia mía". De pronto, después de muchas horas, el celular de Makoto había vibrado, al sacarlo de su bolsa y mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Sapphire y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Andrew.

-Sapphire.- Respondió Makoto, mirándolo fijamente, esperándo ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Así que ese gusano quiere quitarme a mi chica.- Dijo Andrew mirándola fijamente.- Dile a ese gusano… no, mejor no le digas nada, que tú silencio sea el que hable, si se aparece por la cafetería o te busca le prohibiré terminantemente acercarse a mi novia.

Makoto que acababa de darle un sorbo a su chai latte, dejó la tacita sobre la mesa, mirando divertida a Andrew.

-¿Piensas impedirle a Sapphire que se me acerque?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Y qué hay de la zorrita de Nabiki?... Yo tampoco quiero a esa bruja cerca de mi chico.

Andrew iba a responder algo, pero entonces se acercó una de las meseras haciéndoles saber que iban a cerrar y dejándoles la cuenta; Makoto se disponía a sacar el dinero para pagar las bebidas, pero al final Andrew había pagado pese a que Mako insistía en que ella había invitado, después salieron de la cafetería tan abrazados y cariñosos el uno con el otro como sucede con la mayoría de las parejas de novios al principio de su relación.

-0-0-0-

Durante el trayecto de regreso a Tokio, habían estado conversando, pero Makoto de pronto se quedó dormida. Andrew no había querido despertarla, pero cuando llegó a la ciudad o mas propiamente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto no le quedó de otra que hacerlo.

-Makoto.- Susurró sacudiéndola suavemente del hombro.

Makoto abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de Andrew sobre ella; al voltear a un lado se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en Tokio y afuera de su casa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasa de media noche, pero no lo sé.- Contestó Andrew.

-Es tarde.- Musitó Makoto.- De solo pensar que tengo que bajar y sentír las inclemencias del frío me da pereza.

-Ven aquí.- Susurró Andrew atrayéndola hacia él.

Andrew reclinó su asiento y Makoto entonces se sentó en sus piernas, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, creía que nada podía hacerla más feliz en esa noche, que el simple hecho de estar junto a él, pero entonces él la tomó de la barbilla, sus ojos se encontraron y a ella comenzó a latirle el corazón violentamente al tenerlo tan cerca, cerró los ojos y entonces sintió que rozaba suavemente sus labios, supo en ese momento que Andrew la deseaba tanto como ella a él pues entonces aquella caricia a sus labios se convirtió en un beso apasionado y explosivo.

-Me encantas.- Le susurró Andrew cerca de su boca, cuando la falta de aire los obligara a separarse.

-Entonces cállate y vuelve a besarme.

Makoto acortó la poca distancia con un beso y Andrew se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba besar a su chica, sintió en algún momento como Makoto mordía su labio inferior, lo cual lejos de molestarle, le provocaba querer más que un beso de ella.

Cuando de nuevo se vieron obligados a separarse para tomar aire, los labios de él comenzaron a dejar un sendero de húmedos besos en el cuello de Makoto, sensibilizándole la piel, lo que provocó que ella dejara escapar un gemido ante el placer que le provocaba. Hasta ese momento, Makoto nunca antes había tenido relaciones con un chico sin que de por medio hubiera una relación de largo tiempo, en realidad nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que no fuera su ex novio, pero en ese momento, aunque no le quedaba claro el tipo de relación que Andrew y ella tenían, se olvidó de cuestionarse si debía o no debía, pues la pasión le había ganado al raciocinio.

La excitación que habían sentido, de pronto desapareció cuando escucharon el sonido de un auto acercarse, rápidamente se separaron al imaginándose que quizá sería alguna patrulla de la cual bajaría un policía para castigarlos por su atrevimiento en la vía pública, pero entonces cuando miraron a un auto detenerse del otro lado de la acera los dos esbozaron una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¡Ups!...Por un momento me imaginé lo peor.- Dijo Makoto.

Volteó hacia donde se encontraba aquel auto, del cual miró bajar a un atractivo joven de cabello castaño y a su hermana Reika, quien tras despedirse del joven entró en el edificio de departamentos.

-Creo que yo también entraré a casa.- Dijo Makoto separándose de Andrew y sentándose de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto, pero cuando abrió la puerta y estaba por salir del auto, Andrew la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole que se fuera.

-Espera… ¿No merezco un beso de buenas noches de mi chica?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a Andrew, dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero él la abrazo nuevamente, la tomó de la nunca y besó sus labios.

-Así está mejor.- Susurró él cuando sus labios apenas se habían separado un poco.-Te acompañare a la puerta de tu casa.

-No es necesario.- Respondió Makoto.- Hace mucho frío, no tiene caso que bajes del auto y me acompañes hasta el tercer piso.

-Pero…

Makoto lo hizo callar con un beso.

-Pero nada. Te veo mañana.

-¿Puedo venir por la mañana a buscarte?

-He quedado con las chicas de ir al centro comercial… pero nos vemos en la cafetería y después de salir del trabajo te dedicaré todo mi tiempo… ¿Vale?... Sueña conmigo.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y la recorrió con la mirada.

-Si en mis sueños hago algo más que besarte no me hago responsable.

-Entonces me encantará encontrarte en ese sueño.

Por última vez se besaron aquella noche y después Makoto bajó del auto corriendo hasta llegar del otro lado de la banqueta y entrar dentro de aquel edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

Después de que ella entrara en casa, Andrew se quedó por un par de minutos más en aquel lugar, como si no llevara prisa por llegar a casa. Estaba ansioso porque amaneciera rápido y se llegara la tarde para verla de nuevo, poder escucharla, besarla y abrazarla. Se puso a meditar entonces acerca de su vida amorosa y sobre lo que había ocurrido entre él y Makoto ese día, había estado a punto de perderla por su miedo a iniciar de nuevo una relación formal e involucrar sus sentimientos, no quería que sucediera lo que había sucedido con su ex novia, relación en la que todo había comenzado de maravilla pero que al final se había convertido en una tortura insoportable para ambos.

¿Y si las cosas con Makoto no funcionaban?... ¿Y si había cometido una estupidez y su relación con Makoto terminaba también por convertirse en una relación tóxica de la que después no quedara ni la buena amistad que llevaban hasta entonces?... Sí, debía reconocer que aún sentía inseguridad ante las relaciones formales, preferiría tener a Makoto como amiga antes que perderla; pero también estaba seguro de que si hubiera dejado ir su oportunidad y ella se hubiera hecho novia de Sapphire o de cualquier otro, entonces él se habría arrepentido de no haber intentado algo con ella.

Al final quiso quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente, si funcionaba o no funcionaba eso el tiempo lo diría, lo que sí, en ese momento él se prometió en silencio que se esforzaría por no cometer los mismos errores que había cometido con Yuriko y poner todo de su parte para que su relación con Makoto funcionara.

Finalmente, más tranquilo decidió que era hora de retirarse a casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de encender el motor del auto escuchó que su celular timbraba avisándole que tenía un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, lo tomó con emoción pensando que pudiera ser Makoto pero entonces se encontró con un sugerente mensaje de Nabiki:

"_Andy:… Estoy solita en casa… ¿Sabes?... Estaba pensando en lo de aquella noche… ¡Fue tan delicioso!… ¿No te gustaría venir?... No están mis padres y me estoy quemando de pensar en ti."_

Al imaginarse la desnudez de Nabiki, aunado al hecho de que Makoto lo había dejado con ganas, Andrew sintió locos deseos de ir a buscar a la pelirroja y darle rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales, pero en ese momento dejó que las neuronas le ganaran la batalla a las hormonas, Nabiki podía ser muy sexy y muy buena en la cama; pero Makoto además de provocarle deseo le provocaba sentimientos que Nabiki y ninguna otra mujer (ni siquiera su ex novia) le provocaban, quería hacer las cosas bien con Makoto así que empezaría por ignorar a Nabiki. Sabía que si quería que su relación funcionara debía ponerle un alto a esa pelirroja, no le gustaba la idea de tener que despedir a alguno de sus empleados cuando no daban razones y Nabiki como mesera era excelente, pero no consideraba correcto que Makoto tuviera que lidiar con ver a la mujer con la que hasta hace poco él se acostaba, así que decidió que en un par de semanas, cuando se acabara el contrato de Nabiki, la despediría. Le daba en verdad mucha pena, Nabiki sólo había sido culpable de sentirse atraída por él, así como él se había sentido atraído por ella en su momento, pero no había opción, en la vida a veces se tenía que ser egoísta y un poco malo. Y si para evitarse problemas en su nueva relación tenía que despedir a Nabiki, así lo haría.

**Notas de autor: Hola chicas… aquí les tengo un capítulo más. Espero les guste.**

**¡Qué lindo!... Ahora sí Makotita estará en las nubes porque su adorado rubio ya es su novio, amigovio o lo que quiera que sea… bueno… ya verán como avanza la relación extraña de Andy y Mako… pero jojo…también habrá que ver cuánto les dura la luna de miel jajaja… sí, soy mala, muy mala.**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy, espero les guste y ya saben, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**

**Lucely, Any, Adileyne, Bonny83, Aynat-Dream, Yannin, Yukitza-ciel, gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo mi historia, Azucena45… bienvenida seas por aquí, que bueno que te guste la trama pese a que como dices, Andrew y Lita no son tu pareja favorita.**

**En respuesta al mensaje de Liz, yo no pretendo hacer de Andrew el chico malo y puto que cambia mágicamente por la protagonista del cuento… No me gusta mucho eso de clasificar a un chico como "el malo" o "el bueno"… creo que en algún momento cualquier hombre o mujer puede estar dentro de las dos situaciones, a mi parecer, Andrew no le ha fallado a Lita, ni la ha traicionado, ya que ella no es su novia (o no tenían una relación hasta ahora)… pretendo que este fic se asemeje un poco a la vida misma… en el caso de Lita, queda claro que ya ha tenido novio, no es la protagonista inocente y virginal que no conoce el sexo; Andrew tampoco es un patán (a mi parecer), pues siendo soltero y mientras no le dé falsas esperanzas a una chica es libre de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera… En la vida real es común esto de los frees, a muchos hombres y mujeres les gusta (lo cual no veo mal, aunque para mí no me convencen del todo) y mientras ambos dejen las cosas clara no veo nada de malo. Un gusto recibir tu mensaje.**

**Buen fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. ¿Qué somos?

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 5. ¿Qué somos?**

Al siguiente día de que Makoto fuera a Narita con Andrew, despertó más contenta que de costumbre. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana cuando sus ojos se abrieron, tenía pereza abandonar su cama y sus cobijas, pues afuera estaba haciendo frío, pero había quedado que ese día se reuniría con sus amigas en casa de Rei, y por supuesto, moría de ansias por contarles lo sucedido entre ella y Andrew. Decidió que se pondría de pie, pues Ami, quien iba a pasar por ella en media hora solía ser muy puntual.

Una vez que tuvo el valor de abandonar su acolchonada y calientita cama, salió de su recamara y se metió al baño para darse una rápida ducha con agua caliente, al salir, se secó el cabello con la secadora (odiaba la sensación que le provocaba el cabello mojado), y en su habitación, rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter en color negro, después tomó su uniforme del trabajo, pues sabía que no volvería hasta la noche, y al salir al cuarto del tatami, miró a su hermana y a su madre que se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Makoto.

-Buenos días, Mako.- Respondió su madre.- Ven y siéntate a desayunar, Mako-chan, parece que pronto ya tendrás cuñado. Tú hermana se ha ligado al hijo del dueño de la constructora donde trabaja… ¿No es magnífico?

-Felicidades, oneesan.- Se dirigió Makoto a su hermana.

Sabía que Reika vivía soñando con que llegara el príncipe azul, apuesto y rico que la sacara de la esclavitud de trabajar y la mantuviera como reina, ansiaba ser la esposa de alguien de renombre, codearse con las personas de la alta sociedad, y no en vano, había rechazado a muchos hombres, pues ella, Reika Nishimura, se sentía la chica más hermosa del Japón, merecedora de que todos los hombres estuvieran a sus pies. Makoto sólo esperaba que un día su hermana no se cayera de aquella nube en la que vivía y que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte para su ego, de cierto era que Reika era hermosa, demasiado, diría ella, era la hija bonita de Mika Fujimoto, quien por cierto, siempre le había hecho creer a Reika que era una reina que merecía lo mejor, aunque a veces sus expectativas de perfección que buscaba en un hombre rayaban en lo fantasioso; sin embargo, Makoto de corazón deseaba que sus sueños se hicieran realidad y que pronto encontrara a ese hombre perfecto.

-¿Sólo felicidades?- Preguntó Mika indignada.- Deja de estar tonteando y pon un poco de atención a la vida de tu hermana, quizá aprendas algo para que pronto tú también atrapes a un buen partido, y no a otro don nadie como ese Ryotaro Tendo.

Makoto puso los ojos en blanco, durante el tiempo que había estado en una relación con su ex novio, su madre siempre le había sugerido que se buscara algo mejor. En efecto, al final de la relación, las cosas no habían terminado bien con Ryotaro, su ex novio podía tener muchos defectos, pero las razones por las que Mika lo juzgaba tan duramente es porque esperaba que sus hijas cazaran a buenos partidos.

-Cuando tenga novio, te lo diré, okka-san.- Dijo Makoto, pues la verdad no tenía ganas de contarle que con Andrew ya tenía algo, aunque no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese algo.- Por ahora no tengo tiempo de desayunar, Ami va a pasar por mí en unos momentos y vamos a ir a casa de Rei, allá supongo que cocinaremos algo.

-¿Y te piensas ir sin maquillarte?-Preguntó sorprendida su madre.- Ponte delineador en los ojos, píntate los labios… ¡Péinate el cabello, por el gran Kami!... ¿Así como vas a conseguir novio?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisita, como diciendo "Si supieras", pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del motor de un auto, se asomó por la ventana y vio el auto en color azul metálico de Ami, se despidió de su madre y de su hermana y entonces salió y subió en la parte trasera del auto, pues Minako ya estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto, cantando a todo pulmón una canción en inglés.

-¡Bájale!- Se quejó Ami mientras le bajaba el volumen al radio.

-¡Mira, Mako, me quiere quitar mi música, dile algo!

Makoto se echó a reír ante el comentario de Minako, no entendía como esas dos podían ser amigas, Ami siendo tan correcta, tan pulcra en sus modales, tan disciplinada en todos los ámbitos de su vida; y Minako, que era el lado opuesto de la moneda, tan escandalosa, desordenada y atolondrada; aunque bueno, en realidad no entendía como ellas cuatro, incluida Rei, podían ser tan amigas después de tantos años, no tenían los mismos gustos, pero sí algo le quedaba claro era que entre ellas se adoraban.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Rei, Minako estuvo hablando sobre una gran noticia que tenía que darles, como siempre haciéndola de emoción, al llegar a casa de Rei, quien ese fin de semana se encontraba sola, ya les tenía preparado chocolate caliente y hot cakes.

-Espero les guste el desayuno.- Dijo Rei, mirando con especial atención a Makoto.- A ti también Mako, aunque supongo que estarás analizando cada bocado que lleves a tu boca.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza negativamente, la gente solía pensar que al ser estudiante de gastronomía siempre estaba buscando algún sabor raro en lo que probaba, nada más alejado de la realidad, pues cuando comía, sólo le importaba que a su paladar le fuera agradable el sabor de la comida.

-No revisaré la comida, Rei-chan, sólo la disfrutaré.

Tras servirse el desayuno, se fueron a la habitación de Rei y todas se tumbaron en el amplio futon donde solía dormir la anfitriona, hacía demasiado frío para que quisieran siquiera moverse, y así, comenzaron a charlar, la primera a la que le tocó turno fue Minako, quien comenzó a contarle su drama existencial, pues uno de los dos chicos con los que mantenía relaciones, Kaitou Ace, le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad?- Preguntó Ami.- Se nota que es todo un caballero y que te quiere mucho.

-¡Ni que loca estuviera!- Exclamó Minako.- ¿Y renunciar a follar con Kuni?...¡Me gustan los dos y es injusto que esos dos ingratos me tengan que poner a elegir!

-¿Injustos ellos?- Preguntó Rei en tono de burla.- Tú eres la que los está haciendo sufrir.

-¡Eso sí que no!- Se defendió Minako.- Ellos deben de entender que me gustan los dos, que los quiero a los dos… o a ver, Rei… ¿Tú te pones celosa cuando voy de compras con Mako o cuando salgo a tomar un café con Ami y tú no vas?... Supongo que no… ¿Verdad?

Amy, Rei y Makoto tomaron una bocanada de aire, la rubia Aino sin duda no tenía remedio, su corazón era de condominio, lamentable para los chicos que corrían con la mala suerte de enamorarse de ella.

-Me iré a vivir a la India.- Dijo Minako fingiendo que lloraba.- Allá podré ser libre de tener una relación poliandrosa.

-Se dice poliandria.- Corrigió, la siempre correcta Ami.- La palabra poliandrosa no existe.

-¡Hay, no me importa!- Exclamó Minako.- Lo que cuenta es que me entendiste… pero por favor, ya no hablemos de mis dramas existenciales, porque ¡hay de mí, como sufro, que el divino Kami se apiade de esta pobre mujer!

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero Minako de nuevo volvió a apoderarse de la palabra:

-¿Y ustedes que me cuentan?- Preguntó Mina.

-Pues nada.- Respondió Rei.- Ayer me la pasé enferma, el idiota de mi ex novio me llamó y quiere volver pero lo mandé a saludar a su progenitora… pero aparte de eso no hay novedad.

Que el novio de Rei le llamara para pedirle una segunda oportunidad no era nada nuevo, así que rápidamente aquella historia tan repetida y de la que tanto le aburría hablar a Rei, se dejó de lado.

-Yo fui a cenar con Taiki y…

-¿Te cenaste a Taiki?- Preguntó la indiscreta Minako, provocando que Ami se ruborizara.

-¡Mina, no te voy a contar nada!

-¡Mala!... Al menos estoy tranquila porque sé que te debe dar tus buenas folladas, Rei-chan tiene poco que cortó con el novio.- Dijo Mina, quien de pronto puso sus ojos en Makoto.- Pero Mako… ¡Oh, Mako, juro que si duras otro año sin sexo yo misma me lanzaré en el primer vuelo a roma e iré al vaticano para solicitar que te canonicen!

Rei y Ami inevitablemente estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Minako, quien, al parecer, tenía el sexo como algo necesario para su vida; Makoto, por el contrario, parecía que el comentario de Minako le hubiera sido indiferente, no estaba molesta, pero la sonrisa en su cara tampoco era producto de las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Tengo algo que contarles.- Dijo Makoto, provocando que las miradas se centraran en ella y que se olvidaran de los chistes de Mina.- Andrew y yo…ayer sucedió algo entre Andrew y yo.

-¿Coge bien?- Preguntó Aino.

-No llegamos a tanto.- Dijo Makoto.- Sólo nos besamos.

-¡Tonta, lo hubieras violado!

-¡Cállate Minako, deja que hable!- Pidió Rei.

-Ayer fue a buscarme después de la hora de mi última clase.- Dijo Makoto.- Me sorprendió que estuviera ahí, yo estaba conversando con Jedite y una amiga de la uni, pero no prestaba atención porque estaba contestándole mensajes a Sapphire… de pronto, Jedite me dio un codazo… me dijo que volteara a ver al chico guapo, y al voltear miré a mi Andrew… ¡Se miraba tan guapo!... Llevaba puesta una camisa color verde militar, una gabardina color…

-Nada más falta que nos digas de qué color traía los calzones.- Interrumpió Rei.- Se te está pegando lo Aino, no nos interesa si se miraba guapo o no… deja de andarte por las ramas y ve al grano.

-Bueno, la cosa es que me invitó a Narita.- Dijo Makoto, quien entonces comenzó a contarles lo sucedido el día anterior, perdiéndose a veces en los detalles, lo que provocaba que Rei ante la ansiedad de saber todo, la regañara y la apurara para que fuera a "la parte importante", hasta que finalmente terminó de relatarles su aventura.- ¡Por el Kami, besa tan bien!

-¿Y Sapphire?- Preguntó Ami.

Makoto entonces se acordó de la existencia de Sapphire, hasta el día de ayer, antes de que Andrew fuera a buscarla a la universidad, había estado suspirando por cada mensaje que Sapphire le mandaba, las charlas por facebook con él eran interesantes, bien podrían desvelarse chateando, pero ayer al lado de Andrew lo había olvidado por completo. En ese momento, escuchó que en su celular sonaba "claro de luna" de Beethoven, canción que tenía para cuando un mensaje llegaba a su bandeja de entrada, y entonces tomó el celular mirando que había dos mensajes que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. El primero era de Sapphire y el segundo de Andrew, pero el primero que leyó fue el de quien hasta ahora había sido su amor platónico:

"_Buenos días, hermosa… ¿Cómo amaneciste?...Me acabo de despertar y no dejo de pensar en ti."_

-¡Andrew!- Suspiró Makoto cual mujer enamorada.

-¿Y Sapphire?- Interrumpió Rei sus pensamientos, así que entonces se dispuso a leer el mensaje del "doctor sexy".

"_¿Será que ya me olvidaste?... Ayer te llamé por la tarde y ya no respondiste… bueno, supongo debes estar ocupada, no te quiero hostigar, preciosa."_

-¡Por el gran Kami!... ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se quejó Makoto. Cierto era que adoraba a Andrew, que ser su novia era su sueño hecho realidad, si tenía que elegir entre Andrew y Sapphire, la decisión era obvia, a Andrew lo conocía de mucho tiempo, y Sapphire hasta hace poco era solamente un ex amigo de juergas de su ex novio; pero aun así, aunque su corazón escogiera a Andrew, no quería perder la amistad que estaba naciendo entre ella y Sapphire.

-No puedes estar jugando con el amor de dos hombres.- Dijo Minako con elocuencia y seriedad, algo extraño en ella.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- Se burló Rei.

-Si te gustan los dos, habla con ellos, que no se peleen y disfrútalos… La vainilla y el chocolate no tienen por qué ser rivales.- Dijo Minako.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- No podría… y no me salgas con tu discurso de que la monogamia es antinatural… será todo lo antinatural que quieras, pero a mí no me haría feliz compartir a mi chico, así que tampoco tendría a dos al mismo tiempo… El problema es que Sapphire me invitó a salir cuando regrese… y mañana ya estará aquí… no sé ni que coños voy a hacer.

-A ver, a ver… para comenzar, hasta donde nos contaste, Andrew no te pidió ser su novia.- Dijo Ami.- Así que si sales a comer con Sapphire no veo nada de malo…además ese Andrew debe ponerse las pilas si te quiere.

-A veces esa pregunta sale sobrando, Ami.- Dijo Rei.- Mi ex novio no me hizo la pregunta mágica y así duramos casi dos años y todo mundo sabía que éramos novios.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Respondió Ami.- Además, tratándose de Andrew, más vale que se dejen claras las cosas, o son novios, o son sólo un free… porque si, te podrá llamar su chica, o "novia mía", pero desde hace mucho tiempo parece que le encanta irse detrás de cualquier tipa… Ten cuidado Makoto, yo que tú le pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, si quiere algo serio, pues adelante… y si no, pues mándalo a volar.

-Siempre puede optar por tenerlo de free, no tiene nada de malo gozar del buen sexo sin compromiso.- Defendió Minako su postura.

-Pero no conviene tener un free con una persona por la cual tienes sentimientos.- Agregó Ami.

Makoto entonces se quedó pensativa, desde la noche anterior parecía estar viviendo en una nube color de rosa en la que todo era felicidad y más felicidad, ayer Andrew le había confesado entre broma y broma que se ponía celoso de Sapphire, que sentía atracción por ella y finalmente se habían besado… pero… ¿Podría esperar de Andrew una relación seria?... Sabía que a su ex novia la había adorado de una manera en que ya muchas mujeres quisieran ser amadas por un hombre, pero después de ella no había querido nada serio con nadie… ¿Y si acaso con ella no quería una relación formal de pareja?... La idea de ser una más en su colección no le gustaba, no quería ser la sombra de Yuriko, ni tampoco estar preocupada de que se fuera tras otra.

-0-0-0-

Las horas se habían pasado rápidamente para Makoto en compañía de sus adorables amigas, cuando volvieron a sentir hambre, pidieron una pizza y alitas a domicilio y de nuevo estuvieron comiendo hasta hartarse; más tarde, cuando faltaba un poco más de media hora para que Makoto tuviera que presentarse a su trabajo, recibió una llamada de Andrew, quien le preguntó si podía pasar por ella, Makoto por supuesto le dijo que sí y al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Rei, salió encontrándose con su querido Andrew.

-Andrew.- Musitó Makoto el nombre de su amado al tenerlo frente a ella.

-Hola.

Andrew la tomó de las manos, besándole el dorso.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Andrew.

Makoto asintió y después se asomó a la casa de Rei, despidiéndose de las chicas y diciéndoles que las vería en la semana, pues esa noche tenía planeado salir con Andrew a solas y al siguiente día iría a comer a casa de su padre.

-¡No se olviden de los condones!- Escucharon que Minako gritaba desde dentro.

Andrew comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de Minako, y Makoto sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, ahora Andrew había descubierto por la bocona de Minako que ya les había contado todo a sus amigas.

-¡Esa tonta Minako!- Exclamó.

-¿Sabías que te vez preciosa cuando te sonrojas?

-¡Qué tonterías dices, Andrew!

Andrew la abrazó y entonces la tomó de la barbilla, robándole un beso.

-Ya sé que entre mujeres se cuentan todo, no tienes por qué negarlo.

-Yo no… no les dije nada.- Tartamudeó Makoto.

-Mentirosa.- Esbozó él una sonrisa burlona.- Pero eres una mentirosa adorable.

De nuevo le dio un beso y después caminaron hasta llegar al auto de él para dirigirse a la cafetería.

-0-0-0-

Al estacionar el auto en la cafetería, Andrew y Makoto se quedaron conversando un par de minutos más, cuando estaban a punto de bajar, salió Jedite con una cara que parecía que se le hubiera aparecido el diablo en persona, y se acercó al auto de Andrew.

-¡Jefecito, Mako-chan!... ¡Qué bueno que llegan!... Tenemos todas las mesas llenas, han venido un par de viejas cacatúas que han pedido frappuccino sabor a pie de queso con chocolate pero no tenemos chocolate líquido.

-Mientras dales algunas galletitas o brownies para que se entretengan.- Dijo Andrew.- Ahora mismo Makoto y yo vamos a comprar el chocolate.

-¡No!- Exclamó Jedite con expresión de horror en su rostro.- No te puedes llevar a Makoto… estamos vueltos locos, Keitaro se fue porque se ha enfermado, me dijo que te avisara… estoy yo solo cocinando, Nabiki me está ayudando pero esa mujer es una inútil en toda la extensión de la palabra… Necesito y te pido que me dejes a Mako.

Makoto miró la cara de Andrew al borde de la histeria, pero ella siempre parecía tener una solución para cada problema.

-Tranquilícense los dos… a las mujeres esas les daremos galletas cortesía de la casa para entretenerlas… tú Andrew, ve a comprar el chocolate liquido.

Al entrar en la cafetería, Makoto se puso a trabajar para sacar adelante el negocio aquel sábado, se le ocurrió que para entretener a las clientas que habían pedido el frappuccino sabor a new york de chocolate, prepararía algo novedoso, una bebida que daría a degustar en pequeños vasitos a los clientes que se encontraban aquella noche en la cafetería, y así fue que se le ocurrió inventarse un frappuccino sabor a new york de fresa, pues tenía los ingrediente para prepararlo. Su invento resultó ser todo un excito, pues Nabiki, a quien le había encomendado que ofreciera las degustaciones en las mesas, regresó con la noticia de que las señoras de la mesa cuatro habían cambiado de opinión, pidiendo que mejor les cambiaran, si era posible, el frappuccino de new york de chocolate por el frappuccino de new york de fresa, y no sólo fue en esa mesa, sino que muchos de los clientes que se encontraban aquella tarde en la cafetería comenzaron a pedir el nuevo frappuccino que acababan de lanzar en la cafetería.

Al final, cuando ya todo estaba bajo control, en vista de que Andrew aún no llegaba, Makoto le habló por teléfono, y sin darle muchos detalles, le dijo que ya tenía todo controlado, además de que le pasó una lista de insumos que debía traer.

-¡Por fin!- Suspiró Makoto tranquila.

-Tú tienes algo que contarme… ¿Verdad, Makoto?- Preguntó Jedite.

-Sí.- Sonrió Makoto.

-¿Te pidió ser su…

-¡Silencio!- Pidió Makoto.- Es más o menos lo que te estás imaginado… pero las paredes tienen oídos, luego te cuento.

-¡Mala que eres, mala mujer!- Exclamó Jedite.- Ahora vengo, voy afuera a fumarme un cigarro.

Jedite salió, y Makoto aprovechando aquel momento de calma, tomó un pequeño vaso y se sirvió un poco del frappucino que había quedado en la licuadora, en verdad le había quedado delicioso, de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió, pensó que era Jedite, pero quien entró resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Nabiki. El silencio se tornó incomodo ante la presencia de la pelirroja, pero Makoto se dijo que debía de disimular su desagrado hacia ella, no tenía porque ponerse celosa de lo que hubiera hecho Andrew antes de ayer.

Mako… quiero decir, Kino-san… ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Tú dirás.- Respondió Makoto.

-Ayer quise disculparme contigo por lo del otro día, pero no viniste a trabajar… ¿Recuerdas que te pregunte que ropa era mejor para seducir a un hombre?... La verdad lo lamento, a veces suelo ser un poco desinhibida para hablar de cosas sexuales… creo que debo de medir mi lengua, entiendo que hay personas a las que no les gusta hablar de eso.

-No me espanta hablar de eso, créeme que he escuchado cosas más fuertes.- Respondió Makoto.- Por mí parte queda olvidado.

Makoto no quería seguir hablando con Nabiki, no se tragaba el cuento de sus disculpas, pero el lugar de trabajo no era el lugar más adecuado para discutir eso.

-¿Sabes?... ¡Qué lindo por parte de ese chico mandarte de presente algo que te guste mucho!... Supongo que debe estar muy interesado en ti para tener esos detalles contigo.- Comentó Nabiki, quien parecía querer seguir teniendo conversación con Mako.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Makoto.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- Exclamó Nabiki.- No te lo había dicho pero eres muy linda… seguro le gustas… ¿Le dirás que sí si te pide ser su novia?

Tanta pregunta estaba fastidiando a Makoto, suponía que aquella harpía enana estaba comportándose de esa manera tan ridículamente amable y haciéndole preguntas para ver que le sacaba, y para indagar si acaso Andrew y ella no habían salido juntos el día de ayer, así que bueno, si quería saberlo, Makoto no la dejaría con la duda.

-No le puedo decir que sí a ese chico ni a ningún otro porque desde ayer ya tengo novio.- Esbozó una sonrisa Makoto.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Nabiki, esbozando una sonrisa que se notaba era forzada.

Makoto iba a responderle, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y el hombre que era la manzana de la discordia entre ambas chicas entró en la cocina cargando unas bolsas. Andrew al ver ahí a Makoto y Nabiki se sintió incomodado. Cuando él había comenzado a costarse con Nabiki, le había advertido que no quería compromisos, y aunque la bella pelirroja había aceptado, no dejaba de acosarlo; estaba deseando que en aquel momento no se le insinuara, pues entonces Makoto se molestaría, y por supuesto ahora que iban comenzando una relación no quería tener problemas con ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Andy?- Preguntó Nabiki jugueteando con sus cabellos rojizos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, ve a ayudarle a Mariko y a Jedite a bajar las bolsas de los insumos.

-De acuerdo… Andy.- Salió de la cocina moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro.

Makoto dejó el vaso de frappuccino sobre una barra y se puso a lavar los trastes para tratar de canalizar su mal humor, Andrew se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, besándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No te enojes, te quiero sólo a ti, nena.

-¿Llamas, "nena" a todas tus conquistas, Andy?- Preguntó Makoto molesta, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Tú no eres mi conquista.

-¿No?... ¿Entonces que soy para ti, Andy?- Preguntó Makoto, llamándolo Andy a propósito, pues sabía que a Andrew le molestaba que lo llamaran de aquella manera, pero por lo visto a la pelirroja pensaba seguírselo permitiendo.

Andrew se le quedó mirando seriamente, le iba a contestar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron Nabiki, Mariko y Jedite cargando con las bolsas de insumos que Andrew había traído de la tienda donde se surtía de productos para la cafetería; pronto se comenzó a llenar de clientes nuevamente, por lo que todos estuvieron trabajando hasta un poco más tarde después de la hora en que se supone el negocio cerraba, pues debían cerciorarse de dejar todo limpio.

Makoto, por su parte, después de aquella pequeña discusión con Andrew, si se le podía llamar discusión a lo que tuvieron, se arrepintió de haberse comportado como una niña berrinchuda y celosa, se sentía tan ridícula que le daba pena verlo a la cara, todavía ni le proponía ser su novia y ella ya haciendo escenas de celos. Al cerrar la cafetería, Andrew se despidió de todos y tomó a Makoto de la mano, diciéndole que ya era hora de que se retiraran, al verlos retirarse juntos, naturalmente Nabiki no se atrevió a pedirle que le llevara a su casa.

Cuando subieron al auto, Makoto se quedó pensativa, buscando la manera en abordar aquel tema molesto llamado "Nabiki", la sexy pelirroja le ponía de malas con su sola presencia, pero tampoco quería pararse a las mujeres que se la pasan acosando a sus parejas o queriendo saber sobre su anterior vida amorosa.

-No quiero que te pongas celosa.- Rompió Andrew el silencio, tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara para seguir conduciendo.

-No estoy… ¡Detesto a Nabiki!

-Lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.

La luz del semáforo cambió de rojo a verde y Andrew puso el auto en marcha, pero tan pronto como pudo se estacionó frente a un parque que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba solo.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Andrew, y ella al escuchar aquella frase, se sintió temerosa.

-¿De qué?

-Pues… no quiero que haya mal entendidos entre nosotros.

-Andrew, yo…

Andrew se acercó a ella, pasó un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que Nabiki no significa nada para mí.

-Pero no eres capaz de decirle que te molesta que te llamen Andy.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

-No me gusta ser grosero con nadie, menos con una chica.- Dijo Andrew.- Mañana no la veremos porque es su día de descanso, pero te prometo que el lunes hablaré con ella y le diré que para el viernes es su último día de trabajo.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Tú eres mi nena, no le llamo así a nadie más… pero si no te gusta… prometo no volver a llamarte así… ¿Vale?... No quiero ver a mi adorable novia enojada.

-¿Novia?- Sonrió Makoto.- ¿Desde cuándo?... No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado si quiero ser tu novia.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento, y de pronto se acordó que en ningún momento le había hecho esa pregunta. En realidad la última y la única vez que le había pedido ser su novia a una chica, era cuando tenía 16 años y estaba en la preparatoria, de ahí en adelante, con sus dos novias posteriores las cosas habían quedado claras sin hacer la pregunta que para él era innecesaria.

-Una pregunta pasada de moda.- Se le salió decir, y entonces se percató de que Makoto lo miraba casi con cara de espanto.

-¿Te parece cursi?- Preguntó ella.

Andrew trató de no reírse, pero le fue imposible y ya con eso fue suficiente para que Makoto obtuviera su respuesta.

-Creí que después de lo de ayer había quedado claro.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero sí hubiera sabido que lo deseabas tanto entonces hubiera planeado como pedírtelo.

"_Tonta Mako" Se dijo en silencio. "Este es Andrew, se nota que leer tanta novela rosa te ha afectado… los hombres no son como los de los libros"_

Makoto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Andrew le ganó la palabra.

-Entonces, mi adorable Mako… ¿Aún soy merecedor de que seas mi novia?

Makoto no le respondió con palabras, pero fue suficiente con que lo tomara del rostro y acercara sus labios a los de él, besándolo apasionada y arrebatadoramente.

-Supongo que esto es un sí.- Susurró Andrew cuando sus labios se separaran un poco.

-Supones bien.- Respondió Makoto.

-No quiero que nunca dudes de mi, Makoto.- Pidió Andrew, mirándola a los ojos.- Te prometo que siempre tendrás honestidad de mi parte, no te voy a fallar, no te voy a dar motivos para que estés celosa, ni de Nabiki ni de nadie… pero quiero que cualquier cosa que te moleste me la digas.

-Esto… parece un sueño.- Susurró Makoto.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y entonces Makoto se ruborizó… ¿Qué iba a pensar Andrew?... ¿Qué estaba ansiosa por aquella declaración de amor?

-Es decir…. no es como que hubiera soñado pero si quería… no exactamente… bueno… sí.

-¿Y de qué manera me has soñado?- Preguntó Andrew, y para ella no pasó desapercibido el destello de lujuria en la mirada de su recién novio.

Makoto se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Andrew, por supuesto, ella a sus 23 años y con un ex novio en su historial amoroso, con el cual había durado 4 años, no era virgen, pero al menos quería prolongar un poco más aquella etapa romántica del noviazgo antes de tener sexo con él, aunque claro, no encontraba las palabras precisas para expresárselo.

"_¿Tan pronto y ya quieres tener sexo?" Pensó Makoto… pero entonces cuando miró la sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew se percató de que había externado sus pensamientos en voz alta.- _¡Ups!... No dije nada… es decir, no soy virgen pero...pero…todo es muy lindo hasta ahora… no quiero apresurar las cosas…

Quiso que se la tragara la tierra al escuchar reír a Andrew.

-Sí vamos a tener sexo… pero… no quiero apresurar las cosas…es decir… yo también quiero sexo… pero quiero sentir… que esto es más que sólo sexo.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, sin apartar su mirada de Makoto, de verdad le parecía gracioso verla nerviosa y tratando de explicarse.

"_Sólo no te tardes tanto que me estoy muriendo de ganas por arrancarte la ropa" Quiso decirle Andrew, pero mejor se guardó sus pensamientos. En verdad moría de ganas por tenerla desnuda en su cama, recorrer con sus manos y su boca la suavidad de su piel, escucharla gemir de placer bajo su cuerpo y saborear la petite mort entre sus piernas. No es que sólo la quisiera para tener sexo, por supuesto que la amaba y quería demostrárselo de muchas otras maneras… ¡Pero por el gran Kami, que no lo hiciera esperar tanto!_

-Claro que puedo esperar, te quiero y no sólo pienso en tener sexo.- Le susurró Andrew.- ¿Vamos a cenar?... Tengo hambre.

Makoto asintió y pronto Andrew puso el auto en marcha para dirigirse al restaurante de comida italiana que tanto les gustaba; al llegar, entraron tomados de la mano, como la pareja que ahora eran, buscaron una mesa alejada del resto, la cual se encontraba pegada a la pared, y aunque pudiera parecer ridículo, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El mesero que siempre los atendía, como de costumbre fue a ponerse a sus órdenes y ellos le pidieron lo mismo que solían pedir la mayoría del tiempo, la espera por la comida no se les hizo larga, estaban muy entretenidos conversando, pero de pronto, en una de esas tantas ocasiones en que se besaban con discreción, escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse, para encontrase, claro, con el mesero que había traído al fin sus platillos.

-¿Van a seguir diciendo entonces que sólo son buenos amigos?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Ahora si es oficial, esta adorable mujer es mi novia.

-Siempre supuse que terminarían juntos.- Comentó el mesero con una sonrisa.- Bueno, pues felicidades, y provecho.

**Notas Finales: I know, miel, miel y mas miel everywhere, sé que este capítulo y el anterior han sido cursis, ñoños y melosos a morir, espero no se me aburran… pero toda esta miel que destilan los tortolitos ( Makoto y Andrew) es necesaria para lo que viene más adelante. No habrá grandes dramas, porque esta pretendo sea una historia muy light.**

**Sobre Andrew, sé que ese pensamiento de querer arrancarle la ropa a Mako suena medio pervertido jajaja… XD… pero vamos, creo que todos los chinches hombres, aun cuando adoren a una mujer, siempre, siempre y siempre, están pensando con lo que tienen abajo, jajaja.**

**En fin, las quiero y les agradezco sus reviews, quejas, sugerencias y opiniones:**

**Lucely, Any, Aynat-Dream, Bonny83, Adileyne, Yukitza-ciel, Sandy, Azucena.**

**Sol: bienvenida seas amiga, me da gusto verte de Nuevo por el fandom y saber que nos traeras mucho Reiten para la biblioteca de FF.**

**Sailor Gaby: ¿Qué te puedo decir, tocaya?... Sí no te gustan mis fanfics, es respetable, no a todos nos tiene que gustar lo mismo. Saludos.**

**Las adoro y gracias nuevamente.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. La niña mala

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 6. La niña mala.**

Dos semanas después…

Viernes por la tarde, día frío de invierno que dolía hasta los huesos, pero que no era impedimento para que las chicas del club de las marginadas se hicieran un espacio en su apretada agenda para verse. Eran los viernes, como todos sabían, los días que Makoto descansaba, y también claro, día en que ellas, aún estudiantes, podían darse el lujo de dejar los libros y las tareas de lado para poder reunirse y comentarse los sucesos de la semana, sucesos que solían comentarse en el pequeño grupo secreto que tenían en Facebook, donde eran libres de expresar su sentir o quejarse del mundo sin temor de que alguien fuera a leer lo que decían o pensaban; pero aún así, cuando se volvían a ver en persona, de nuevo solían hablar de lo que se platicaban en facebook, pues según ellas, los emoticones jamás podrían sustituir los ademanes o los gritos de emoción o frustración en vivo, dependiendo el caso.

Ese viernes, las marginadas caminaban por las calles llenas de rascacielos del centro comercial Shinjuku, o al menos eran tres de ellas las que caminaban, turnándose cada cierto tiempo para empujar la silla de ruedas en la que la rubia Minako iba sentada, pues de vez en cuando, para ella era cansado tener que estar moviendo las ruedas de la silla con sus manos.

-¡Ya extrañaba poder salir del enclaustro en el que estuve viviendo estos siglos!- Exclamó Minako.- Estar postrada en cama, sin poder salir, sin poder coger es un infierno.

-Pues insisto en que no debiste salir, Minako boba.- Comentó Rei.- Parece que quisieras que el proceso de recuperación para tu pierna sea todavía más largo de lo que se espera.

-¿Y quedarme otro día encerrada?- Se quejó la rubia.- ¡Querrás que me vuelva loca!... Ya me leí varios libros, vi varios animes, me entretuve leyendo los fanfics que sube Mako-chan en su blog, estuve haciendo nuevos diseños de ropa… pero _seriously_, ya estoy harta… Ahora sólo tengo que convencer a Kuni y a Kaitou de que no es peligroso que follemos aun con mi pierna fracturada.

-Y pensar que por andar de caliente te rompiste la pierna.- Dijo Ami, que comenzó a reír al imaginarse aquella escena de su amiga.

Hacía dos semanas, tiempo en que Makoto por cierto había comenzado su relación con Andrew, se habían enterado de que Minako estaba en el hospital, gracias a que la la señora Aino había puesto en su muro de Facebook que estaba preocupada por el accidente de su hija. Las otras tres marginadas, al mirar aquella publicación, se alarmaron al imaginar que algo muy grave le hubiera ocurrido a la atolondrada y despistada del grupo, pero al llegar al hospital y ver a los señores Aino, por supuesto acompañados de los dos novios de Mina, se enteraron de que por suerte, sólo se había fracturado una pierna y de que estaría sin poder caminar (como no fuera por ayuda de unas muletas) entre uno o dos meses.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Habían preguntado las tres al mismo tiempo, pero eso era un misterio que ni los señores Aino sabían; por su parte, Kunzite y Kaitou Ace sólo fingían no haberlas escuchado, pero para nadie había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo en el rostro de los dos atractivos muchachos.

Algunas horas después, cuando Rei, Ami y Makoto pudieron al fin pasar a ver a su rubia amiga, ella con lágrimas en los ojos (no precisamente por el dolor que ya se le había calmado), les contó sobre su dramática y frustrada noche de amor; entonces supieron que Minako Aino, horas antes había estado en la casa que tenían sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad, se había puesto un baby doll en color rosa pálido, había comprado vino, frutas, chocolate liquido, esposas, látigo y se sentó en la cama para esperar a su cita, al primer timbre, abrió y se encontró con Kunzite que al verla se le fue encima devorándola a besos, pero poco después volvió a sonar el timbre, era Kaitou Ace. Dicha situación había sido molesta para los dos muchachos, que pronto comenzaron a discutir y a pelearse por su "diosa de amor", al final, al ser amenazados por Minako de dejarlos a los dos si no guardaban silencio, se callaron, Minako entonces encendió la música y comenzó a bailar sensualmente, deseando que al ponerse calientes las cosas, se dejaran de prejuicios y le cumplieran su fantasía del anhelado trío, la rubia entonces se había subido en un tubo que había instalado en su habitación, esperaba sus clases de pole dance funcionaran, pero entonces, para su mala suerte, y cuando se encontraba en lo más alto, perdió el equilibrio y poco a poco fue cayendo hasta que se estampó contra el suelo y después sintió que la mesa en la que antes hubieran velas, flores, tres platos y tres copas caía sobre una de sus piernas.

Al ver reír a Ami, Rei y Makoto también se vieron contagiadas y comenzaron a reír, cosa que por cierto no le causó gracia a Minako.

-¡No es gracioso!- Exclamó la rubia.

De pronto escucharon un gritito de felicidad de Makoto, se giraron a verla, y entonces ella clavó sus ojos verdes en sus amigas.

-Me llegó review de una de mis escritoras favoritas del fandom.- Dijo Makoto emocionada.

-¿En "bitter love"?- Preguntó Rei.

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.

-Tienes dos semanas sin actualizar, ingrata.- Dijo Minako a modo de reclamo.

-¿Y tú de qué te quejas?, si de todas formas no te gusta leer lo que escribo.

-Nunca he dicho que no me guste lo que escribes.- Corrigió Minako.- Me gustan tus historias originales, tus fanfics hasta hace poco me parecían demasiado melosos, pero en estos días que he estado postrada en cama como un vegetal los he leído, hasta le he tomado cariño a Lydia y tengo ganas de follarme a Edgar Ashenbert, tanto que ya vi el dichoso anime. Prometo hacerme una cuenta y dejarte review en estos días.

Los animes eran algo que encantaba a Makoto, pero Hakushaku to Yōsei, era su favorito; escribir era una de sus pasiones, así que además de escribir historias originales, también solía escribir fanfics de su pareja favorita de anime. La diferencia entre sus relatos con personajes originales y sus fanfics; era que en los primeros solía escribir historias o relatos en los que con sutileza criticaba a la sociedad, a veces escribía relatos de misterio, todo claro con una cierta pizca de romance; pero cuando se dedicaba a escribir fanfics, entonces era amor y más amor lo que predominaba en sus tramas; para nadie que conociera a Makoto era un secreto su amor por la escritura, pero sólo sus conocidos del fandom y las marginadas sabían que ella escribía fanfics.

-Y yo prometo actualizar cuando pueda.- Dijo Makoto.

-Bueno, bueno… pero hablando de cosas mejores… cuéntanos como estuvo el momento en que Andrew corrió a la zorra pelirroja.- Pidió Minako.- Ese momento debió ser épico.

-Eso ya se los conté.- Dijo Makoto.

-No los contaste a Rei y a mí, querida.- Dijo Ami.- Acuérdate que la loquita estaba hospitalizada todavía.

-Contare lo que quieran, pero por el gran Kami, vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Pidió Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Casi media hora después, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas en el área de restaurantes del centro comercial, disfrutando de unas deliciosas hamburguesas con papas fritas, mientras Makoto terminaba de relatarles lo sucedido con Nabiki.

-¿Entonces simplemente renunció a los dos días?- Preguntó Mina.

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- El domingo era su día de descanso, el lunes cuando llegó a trabajar y entró a la cocina nos vio a Andrew y a mí besándonos, ese día Andrew pensaba hablar con ella, pero ella se le adelantó y le pidió la renuncia argumentando que se le estaba haciendo muy pesado trabajar y estudiar.

-Al menos se evitó la vergüenza de que la corrieran.- Dijo Minako.- Entonces debo entender que tu relación con Andrew va de maravilla.

-¡Por el kami, Minako!- Exclamó Rei.- Si hasta me da miedo que se me suba el azúcar de verlos destilando miel y más miel.

-No todo es tan perfecto.- Dijo Makoto.- Hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó Ami.

-No ha puesto en Facebook que estamos en una relación… tampoco le ha dicho a sus padres ni a mi papá.

-Yo no lo veo necesario.- Dijo Rei.- Lo ponga o no lo ponga, si te ama te va a respetar, a mí no me gusta poner mi estado sentimental en facebook, se lo advertí desde el principio a mi ex novio… ¿Y te das cuenta?... Así me evité que todo mundo me hiciera preguntas cuando cortamos, eso es muy íntimo de uno y las intimidades no deben ser del conocimiento público.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo.- Se hizo escuchar Ami.- Es cierto que no son niños chiquitos, y que a no todo mundo le gusta publicar su estado sentimental en facebook, pero bien sabemos que hasta hace poco, Andrew se acostaba con la que se le pusiera enfrente… muchos hombres no quieren poner su estatus sentimental para andar ligando chicas, y no quiero desconfiar de Andrew, pero por sus antecedentes me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡Ami!- Exclamó Aino.- ¿De qué antecedentes hablas?... Lo que no fue en su daño no le hace año.

-Querida, querrás decir, lo que no fue en su año no le hace daño.- Corrigió Ami.

-Como sea.- Dijo Minako.- Si Andrew se revolcó con medio Tokio antes de que comenzara una relación con Mako, eso es algo que a ella no debe de importarle, Andrew siempre ha sido honesto con ella, y quererlo controlar es una falta de respeto cuando tal vez él ni siquiera está haciendo nada malo. Yo tampoco le he dicho a mis padres que salgo con Kuni y con Kaitou y eso no significa que no los ame.

-Pero el otro día cambió su foto de perfil y una chica le dio like.- Agregó Makoto.

Rei la miró fulminantemente y Makoto se ruborizó al sentir las pupilas amatistas de su amiga sobre ella.

-¿Qué?...¡No me miras así, Rei!

-Stalkeadora maldita.

-¡Rei!

-No me digas nada, tanto que hemos hablado de lo feo que es stalkear a la pareja y mírate, tú haciendo eso.

-Bruja.- Le sacó la lengua Makoto.

-Es tu cara la que te delata, querida.- Dijo Rei.- Y cualquiera se daría cuenta sin necesidad de una bola de cristal.

-¡La tipa es hermosa!- Dijo Makoto con frustración.- Tienen que verla.

Makoto entonces desde su celular entró a facebook, miró que tenía tres notificaciones, no eran nada interesante, eran memes que compartía un conocido que no hacía más que quejarse de los políticos japoneses; enseguida, entró al perfil de Andrew, miró la foto donde antes había encontrado el sospechoso like, pero ahora para su sorpresa miró que la chica le había comentado la foto y él le respondía

_Michiru Kahio: So handsome_

_Andrew Furuhata: Gracias, Michi-chan._

-¡Maldita vieja!- Exclamó Makoto.

-Métete a su perfil.- Susurró Ami que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Makoto entró al perfil de la tal Michiru, en su portada tenía una foto de ella misma tocando el violín, en su foto de perfil una de su perfecto rostro de muñequita y por supuesto muchos likes, incluido uno de Andrew.

-La conozco.- Pronunció Rei las palabras mágicas, logrando que entonces las miradas de las chicas se posaran sobre ella.- Era parte de la orquesta sinfónica de la universidad cuando yo entré a la carrera, pero la verdad es que nunca crucé palabra con ella. Eso sí, es hermosa y los chicos siempre babean por ella.

-Chicas… ¡Estoy celosa!- Dijo Makoto haciendo un puchero.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Rei con cierto tono de ironía.- ¡Qué bueno que lo dices, porque no nos habíamos dado cuenta!

-¡Es en serio!- Se quejó Makoto.- Nada mas hay que verla… parece toda una princesita, de esas viejas que salen en las revistas.

-Mako… pero sí tú también eres muy linda.- Susurró Minako.- No tienes nada que pedirle a esa chica.

-No lo soy.

-Claro que lo eres.- Sonrió Minako.- Ya quisiera tener yo tu altura… así podría aspirar a concursar en Miss Japon o modelar en las grandes pasarelas, o verme tan linda sin maquillaje… o tener esos pechos y no tener que estar considerando operarme.

-¡Ya no sigas, Mina!- Dijo Makoto.

-Mako, Mako… yo no te voy a decir que eres bonita, que sí lo eres.- Dijo Ami.- Pero, deja de hacer tanto drama, si Andrew te ama, te será fiel, no importará que le pongan a la mas buenota enfrente… en vez de estar imaginando cosas habla con él… capaz te estás haciendo una historia en la cabeza digna de dorama… Relájate, habla con él y deja de estarte preocupando porque una chica bonita se le acerque a tu adorado.

-No quiero parecer novia celosa.

-Pues entonces relájate, querida.- Dijo Rei.- Recuerda que Andrew estará rodeado siempre de chicas lindas y no tan lindas, en el instituto, en la cafetería y en todos lados… las mujeres inseguras exasperan a los hombres independientemente de su belleza física, tú enfócate en resaltar tus encantos y punto.

-0-0-0-

Andrew bajó del camión escolar, seguido de Michiru y de los poco mas de 30 estudiantes que fueron descendiendo, todos de origen latino o europeo y mirando fascinados de un lado a otro la capital del país del sol naciente.

Al terminar su última clase aquel viernes en Kudan, Andrew había planeado ir a casa a dormir un poco, pero al final se le comunicó que uno de los profesores encargados de llevar al nuevo grupo de jóvenes latinos y europeos que eran de nuevo ingreso en Kudan, había enfermado, y al ser él uno de los pocos profesores que dominaran el idioma español y francés, le encomendaron si podía acompañar a la profesora Michiru Kahio a dar aquel tour por Shinjuku al grupo de jóvenes. No le había quedado más remedio que aceptar, y así, pronto se vio envuelto en conversaciones en las que interactuaba del japonés al inglés, o del inglés al español o francés.

-Jóvenes, bienvenidos a shinjuku, uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de Tokio.- Comenzó a hablar Michiru en inglés, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes de aquel curso tenían muy pocos conocimientos del idioma japonés.- Sé que la mayoría de ustedes son francoparlantes o de habla hispana, así que si de pronto necesitan hablar en su idioma materno, Furuhata-san los puede auxiliar.

-Ya la escucharon.- Siguió Andrew hablando en el mismo idioma.- Bien, supongo todos tienen a la mano su plano de esta zona de Tokio y el itinerario de lo que haremos hoy… cualquier duda con confianza, saben que puedo hablarles en inglés, español, francés o alemán, pero a partir del lunes sólo hablaremos en japonés.

Andrew, Michiru y el grupo que los acompañaba comenzaron a caminar por entre las calles de Shinjuku aquella mañana, hablándoles sobre los lugares de importancia en aquel lugar.

-Furuhata-san.- Escuchó Andrew que alguien lo llamaba, y al voltear a su lado, miró a una joven de piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético y cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta.- ¿Usted es japonés?

A Andrew no le sorprendió que le hicieran aquella pregunta, desde que tenía uso de razón recordaba a la gente comentando que no parecía un hombre asiático.

-Lo soy.- Respondió Andrew.

-No parece.

-Siempre me lo dicen.- Contestó Andrew.- Mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es japonés, yo nací aquí y a decir verdad, aunque me parezco más a la familia de mi madre, de corazón me siento más japonés.

-¿No le gusta Inglaterra?

-Me encanta.- Respondió Andrew.- De niño iba en cada período vacacional a Londres a visitar a mis abuelos y tíos maternos, también estuve un año de intercambio en Oxford en mis tiempos de estudiante universitario, me encanta Londres, es un lugar hermoso, pero este país es mi hogar

-Pero nunca está demás tener la doble nacionalidad.- Comentó la joven, que pareciera encantada de conversar con él.

-En Japón no hay opción de tener la doble nacionalidad, García-san, o eres japonés, o eres de otra nacionalidad, yo nací japonés y no quisiera renunciar a esta nacionalidad para adquirir la nacionalidad inglesa.

-Lo entiendo, Japón es un país hermoso.

Algunos veinte minutos después de haber llegado a Shinjuku, Andrew, Michiru y los estudiantes se dirigieron al área del centro comercial donde se encontraban los establecimientos de bebidas y alimentos, Michiru pidió una ensalada y él una orden de Teriyaki, después se sentaron en una de las bancas donde estaban tres de sus estudiantes.

-Mañana si tengo tiempo iré a tu cafetería.- Le comentó Michiru a Andrew.- Invitaré a una amiga.

-¿Sólo amiga?- Preguntó Andrew, arqueando una de sus cejas y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sólo amiga, es casada y no es mi tipo.- Dijo Michiru.

-Pues entonces te espero, pero tú puras promesas y nunca vas.

-Pues esta vez sí voy a ir.- Dijo Michiru.- Sirve que conozco a la dueña de tu corazón.

-A mi Makoto.- Sonrió Andrew.

Siguieron platicando de trivialidades, hasta que entonces, Michiru se percató de que un grupo de cuatro jóvenes volteaban hacia donde se encontraban ellos, querían ser discretas, pero al parecer no lo lograban, menos la rubia y la hermosa castaña.

-Andrew, voltea discretamente tu derecha, a la mesa del final… hay cuatro hermosas jovencitas y la castaña no deja de verte.

Andrew volteó con discreción y entonces para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que dicha jovencita era Makoto.

-Mi novia.- Susurró Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando de pronto se había percatado de que Andrew también se encontraba en aquel lugar, sentado en una de las bancas, junto con aquella chica de nombre Kahio Michiru a un lado suyo. Sabía muy bien que los jovenes que estaban sentados en la misma banca que él debían ser alumnos suyos de Kudan, supuso que serían nuevos estudiantes y que a Andrew le habría tocado darles un tour por Shinjuku, para Makoto eso no era ningún secreto… pero… ¿Por qué tenía que estar esa mujer sentada a un lado suyo?... Miraba que conversaban animadamente, que Andrew le sonreía y ella a él, y de pronto el apetito se le fue, la nube rosa en que había parecido vivir desde que comenzara su relación con Andrew pareció romperse para dejarla caer… ¿Acaso andaba de coqueto otra vez?... ¿Dos miserables semanas era lo que le habían durado las ganas de serle fiel?

De pronto, se encontró con los ojos azules de Andrew mirándola, y él al verla, tan tranquiló como si nada ocurriera, se puso de pie y lo vio caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ella con sus amigas. Makoto al verlo acercarse también se puso de pie, él le sonreía y al llegar a su encuentro la tomó de los hombros.

-Mi amor, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Susurró Andrew, dándole un discreto beso en los labios que ella correspondió.- Hola chicas.- Saludó después a las amigas de su novia.

-¿Son nuevos estudiantes?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Sí.- Respondió Andrew.- El profesor que debía acompañar a la señorita Kahio a darles el tour se enfermó y no se presentó a trabajar, así que el director me pidió que los acompañara

"_Y por eso tenían que estar sentados uno juntito al otro y sonriéndose." Quiso decirle Makoto, pero en vez de eso puso su mejor sonrisa. No se comportaría como una ridícula novia celosa, no al menos en público y delante de aquella harpía._

-Está bien linda tu amiga, Andrew.- Comentó Mina.- La de cabello azulito… ¿Cómo se llama?

Makoto sintió el ardor en sus mejillas y le dedicó una mirada a Minako como queriéndole decir, "te voy a matar, rubita bocona", cuando de nuevo posó sus ojos en Andrew, descubrió aquella sexy sonrisa burlona en su rostro que tanto le gustaba; aunque ahora lejos de producirle un ardor entre las piernas, le provocaban ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara

Para Andrew, el comentario de la boba Aino no había sido necesario para percatarse de que su novia estaba celosa, por más que Makoto quisiera ocultarlo, conocía cada uno de sus gestos, y aunque al verlo le sonreía, en sus pupilas había visto reflejados los celos.

-Ven aquí.- La tomó Andrew de la mano.- Te voy a presentar a mi amiguita la de cabello azulito.- Comentó riendo.- Para tu tranquilidad te diré que es lesbiana, y aunque no lo fuera, para mí no existe mujer alguna que me parezca más bella que tú.- Susurró al oído de Mako.

Andrew se disponía a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su compañera de trabajo, pero entonces, Michiru ya caminaba al encuentro de ellos, esbozando su perfecta sonrisa.

-Supongo tú eres la famosa Kino Makoto… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Michiru

Makoto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le fue posible, porque de nuevo, Michiru Kahio volvió a hablar:

-Andrew me ha platicado mucho de ti, me decía que eres muy linda, pero creo que eres más bella que en la foto que guarda en su cartera.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Tienes una foto mía en tu cartera?- Preguntó Makoto.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa y pasó un brazo por alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Mako.

-Mi amor, ella es la señorita Kahio, una compañera de trabajo y buena amiga mía, que por cierto debo estarle agradecido porque me abrió los ojos cuando no me atrevía a pedirte algo más que ser mi amiga.- Andrew posó sus ojos en Michiru.- Michi-chan, ella es mi adorable Mako.

-Un gusto conocerte, Kino-san.- Dijo Michiru.- Andrew no dejaba de hablar de ti, es un poco bobo y lento, pero te ama.

-Gracias por tantos halagos a mi persona, Michi.- Comentó Andrew.

Makoto entonces se quitó de la mente la idea de que Andrew tuviera algo con esa mujer; pues de lo contrario no estaría ahí presentándose de tan buen modo. Su repulsión entonces por Kahio Michiru pasó a convertirse en simpatía, le sonrió y ella también manifestó el gusto de conocerla.

-Igualmente… ¿Kahio-san?

-Sí, así es, pero tú puedes llamarme Michiru si gustas.

-Entonces, tú puedes llamarme Makoto, o mejor Mako, como suelen llamarme mis amigos.

Makoto entonces le presentó a sus amigas, y pareció como sí a sus tres adorables marginadas les hubiera agradado Michiru y viceversa, aunque con la que congenió más fue con Rei, con quien pronto comenzó a hablar de música; sin embargo, la charla no duró más de cinco minutos, pues Andrew y Michiru tenían que regresar con sus estudiantes a los que tenían que seguir dándoles el tour, pero antes de irse, Andrew se despidió de Makoto con un beso y Michiru prometió que pronto iría a la cafetería para poder charlar con ella.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Aquel domingo por la tarde, Makoto estaba muy contenta pues al siguiente día era asueto en Japón, por lo que no tendría clases, pero pronto su alegría se vio empañada por una discusión con su madre. Al final, se dijo que no dejaría que los pleitos con su progenitora le afectaran, ese día, además de poder desvelarse, también era cumpleaños de la madre de Andrew, así que desde temprano se puso a hornear un pastel de piña colada que le llevaría como regalo.

Cuando el pastel estuvo listo y el regalo envuelto en su pequeña caja, Makoto se dio una ducha y después se vistió con un sencillo vestido negro sujeto por dos tirantes que le quedaba a media piernas y se ceñía a sus definidas curvas, dejando a la vista un poco del nacimiento de sus pechos; había decidido maquillarse discretamente, poniendo al fin un poco de colorete rosado en sus labios, y el cabello lo había dejado suelto, utilizando la pinzas para marcarse un poco más su cabello que ya de por sí era ondulado por naturaleza propia. Algunas horas más tarde, cuando todo estaba lista, Andrew pasó por ella, y ahí, en casa de los Furuhata, se encontró con su padre y su madrastra, que siempre habían sido grandes amigos del matrimonio Furuhata, así como también, claro estaba, algunos tíos y primos de Andrew por parte de la familia de su padre.

-¡Gracias por el pastel, Mako-chan!- Exclamó Catherine.- Te quedó delicioso.

-De nada, Cathy.- Respondió Makoto.- Es un gusto para mí saber que te gustó.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña Mako cocina como un ángel!- Dijo orgulloso Hiroki Kino.- ¿Puedo tomar otra rebanada de pastel, Cathy?- Se dirigió el padre de Makoto a la anfitriona.

-Pero por supuesto, Hiroki, con confianza.- Dijo Catherine.

-Será tan dichoso el hombre que se llegue a casar con Mako-chan.- Comentó Chiharu, la madrastra de Mako con sinceridad.- No entiendo como aún sigues soltera con lo linda y buena cocinera que eres.

-Pero aquí Catherine ya ha estado haciendo planes de presentarle a Makoto a su sobrino Arthur.- Dijo Furuhata-San.- Y Mako es tan bella que seguro Arthur nada más verla quedará tan enamorado como yo me enamoré de mi Cathy al verla por primera vez.

Makoto agradeció el cumplido y esbozó una sonrisa; mientras que el comentario para Andrew no fue nada gracioso, aunque claro, ninguno de los presentes sabían que él y Makoto tenían una relación, en realidad, Andrew había querido ocultarlo a ellos, le parecía demasiado pronto para que se enteraran, pero la idea de que entre su madre y Chiharu hicieran sus macabros planes para conseguirle pareja le provocaban ganas de hacérselos saber.

-¿Al hijo de tu hermana Jane?- Preguntó Chiharu emocionada.

-¡Momento!- Exclamó Hiroki Kino.- Antes de que a mi pequeña le presenten a un hombre debo conocerlo yo primero para ver que intenciones tiene con mi princesa y saber si es lo suficiente digno de ella.

Makoto rió ante el comentario de su padre, que pese a su edad se rehusaba a aceptar que ya era una mujer y no una niña.

-¡Otou-san!... Pero si no soy una niña, tengo 23 años.- Dijo Makoto.

-Es cierto, Hiroki, Mako ya no es una niña.- Dijo Chiharu.- Arthur es un chico guapo y muy amable… ¿Por qué no?... Yo pienso que harían linda pareja, amor… ¿No crees?

-¡Suficiente!- Los hizo callar Andrew, logrando que todos de pronto posaran sus ojos en él.- Yo sé que mi novia es muy linda, pero por favor dejen de buscarle novio, ya me tiene a mí y no deseo compartirla con nadie.

La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes no se hizo esperar, a excepción, claro, de Unazuki, la prima de Andrew.

-Ya se estaban tardando.- Comentó Unazuki.

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó Chiharu emocionada.- ¡Oh, por el kami, que felicidad!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Andrew?- Reclamó Catherine.

-Felicidades entonces hijo, tienes una novia muy linda- Celebró Furuhata-San

-¿Qué… qué?

El señor Kino de pronto comenzó a toser, al parecer la bebida se le había atorado de la impresión al escuchar aquella noticia, no es como que Andrew le desagradara, por el contrario, le tenía mucho aprecio por conocerlo desde pequeño, pero que algún día llegara a ser novio de su hija era algo que no le pasaba por la mente.

-¿No te parece que eres muy mayorcito para mi niña?- Preguntó Hiroki Kino, provocando que Makoto se sonrojara.

-¡Otou-san, por favor, no soy una niña!

-¡Pero si tú eres mi bebita, y Andrew… Andrew te lleva casi 7 años!- Exclamó Hiroki Kino.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Kino-San.

-Kino-San, sé que 7 años son muchos, que tal vez yo no le parezca lo suficiente bueno para merecer a Mako, pero… sí le sirve de consuelo, adoro a su hija.- Dijo Andrew, pasando un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Makoto.- Y me parece que ella a mí también.

-Pues… si mi pequeña es feliz contigo, entonces creo que más no puedo pedir, yerno.- Dijo Hiroki esbozando una sonrisa.- Y yo más contento no puedo estar, te conozco de toda la vida, sé que eres un buen tipo y que aunque seas un poco viejo para mi niña no la harás sufrir… ¿Verdad?

-¡Otou-san!- Exclamó Makoto.- Me estas apenando.

-Eso téngalo por seguro, Kino-san.

-¡Entonces propongo que brindemos por la próxima boda!- Exclamó Unazuky, a lo cual todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Durante un par de horas más, todos estuvieron conversando, escuchando música y bebiendo cervezas, hasta que alrededor de las 3:00 de la madrugada, todos comenzaron a retirarse, a excepción claro, del matrimonio Kino y Makoto.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos retiramos.- Se puso de pie Hiroki.- Creo que Chiharu ya está muy cansada… ¿Verdad, amor?

-Sí.- Respondió Chiharu Kino.- Muero de sueño. En la semana ve a casa y nos tomamos un café, Cathy.

Claro.- Respondió la anfitriona.

Hiroki Kino entonces posó sus ojos sobre su hija, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, siendo abrazada por Andrew.

-Princesa, supongo que te llevare a casa.

Makoto abrió la boca sin saber que decir, ese día por la tarde había tenido una discusión con su madre, por lo cual no quería ir aún a casa, y aunque se llevaba bien con Chiharu, tampoco tenía ganas de ir a dormir a casa de su padre, pues no había un lugar donde le gustara mas dormir que no fuera en su propia cama.

-Kino-san, no se preocupe, yo la llevo.- Contestó Andrew.

-Sí, otou-san, Andrew me lleva.

Hiroki arqueó una de sus cejas.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó a Andrew.- Digo… es que si yo llevo a Makoto a su casa entonces te puedes evitar tener que salir con tanto frío que hace afuera.

-Descuide, Kino-San, yo llevaré a Mako a casa de su madre cuando ella me lo pida.

-Entonces te voy a pedir de favor que cuides de mi princesa, por favor.

-¡Otou-san!- Exclamó Mako, a lo cual Chiharu y los Furuhata comenzaron a reir.

-0-0-0-

Media hora después de que los Kino se retiraran de la morada de los Furuhata, Makoto le pidió a Andrew que la llevara a su casa, no porque en realidad tuviera ganas de irse, sino porque no le pasó desapercibido que sus suegros estaban ya con una cara de sueño que no podían evitar.

Estaba contenta al saber que Andrew no la negaba, que no tenía reparos en hacerle saber a todo mundo que tenían una relación, pero de vez en cuando la discusión que había tenido con su madre, que por cierto estaba en un plan de no dirigirle la palabra desde la mañana, le acongojaba.

-¿Estás triste, amor?- preguntó Andrew cuando apenas se hubieran subido al auto, sin siquiera encender el motor para alejarse de la casa de sus padres.- Te he notado extraña desde que saliste de casa, aun cuando en la fiesta no hacías mas que reír.

-Esta mañana he peleado con Okka-san y con mi hermana.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco, poco conocía a la madre y a la hermana de Makoto, si acaso alguna que otra vez las había saludado cuando iba a buscar a Mako a casa de su madre, pero nunca había tenido una profunda charla con alguna de ellas; aun así no podía evitar detestarlas.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Por lo mismo de siempre, dinero.- Respondió Makoto.- Quiere comprarse un nuevo auto, pero como no tiene dinero, se le ocurrió que le pida dinero a mi padre para que yo ponga la mitad, y no quiero.

-Dale, dile a tu madre que no eres un banco.

-No sólo fue eso.- Respondió Makoto.- Me escuchó hablando por teléfono con Chiharu y se enojó, según ella soy una traidora y egoísta… dice que yo debería de aportar más en la casa por ser hija de Hiroki Kino, pero en casa yo todos los meses le doy para el gasto y a Reika no le pide nada porque ella no tiene la suerte de tener un padre como el mío. Traté ahora de ponerme a platicar con ella, pero me ignora y no me contesta para hacerme sentir mal, no tengo ganas de ir a casa para ver su cara de mal genio cuando llegue, porque seguro debe estar despierta.

Andrew se acercó a Makoto, estrechándola entre sus brazos y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Como lo siento mi amor.- Susurró Andrew.- ¿Por qué mejor no te has ido a vivir a casa de Kino-san?... Se nota que él te adora.

-Otou-san me quiere mucho y Chiharu también, pero la verdad no me gusta la idea de ir a vivir juntos… Siento como que es invadir su espacio, no sé, a final de cuentas yo no dejo de ser la hija de la mujer con quien mi padre le fue infiel a Chiharu. De todas formas, a okka-san ya se le pasara mañana, por ahora no quiero verla.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que Andrew fue el primero en hablar:

-Bueno, ya que no quieres ir a tu casa, ¿vamos a mi departamento entonces?

Makoto asintió y Andrew condujo hasta su departamento, el cual se encontraba a poco menos de 15 minutos de la casa de sus padres. Al llegar al fin a su casa, Andrew encendió la calefacción para mitigar el frío de aquella cruda noche de invierno, después fue a la cocina, tomó una botella de vino, dos copas y se dirigió a la sala donde Makoto lo esperaba sentada en el sofá y con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído, entonces se percató de que se había quitado el abrigo con que cubría su cuerpo, y al ver sus formas a través del vestido que portaba sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo… ¡Cómo tenía ganas de llevársela a la cama y arrancarle el vestido!... Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, en dos semanas de noviazgo no habían hecho más que besarse o tocarse… ¡Por el kami que eso le parecía ridículo!... ¡Ridículo!... No eran un par de adolescentes que nunca hubieran tenido sexo como para estar esperando, por supuesto los primeros días se había tenido que aguantar las ganas porque ella quería "que le demostrara que no sólo quería sexo", en los días siguientes ella había tenido su período y… ¿Ahora?... Ahora estaba deprimida, y él quería verla feliz, quería consolarla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y que entonces ella olvidara por algún momento sus penas… ¡Pero por el kami!... Para que se engañaba así mismo, también se estaba muriendo de ganas por estar entre sus piernas y tomarla en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber.

Andrew dejó la botella y las copas en la mesita de centro que estaba en la sala y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura, esperando que pronto soltara aquel celular que sostenía entre sus manos. Makoto no decía nada a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, por lo que supuso que seguro estaría escuchando un sermón de su madre, y de pronto pegó tanto su oído al teléfono celular de Mako, que comenzó a escuchar una conversación entre la madre de "su adorable nena" y una de sus tías que seguro estaba de visita en casa de ella.

_-Así son los hijos de mal agradecidos, Mika, pero vas a ver que algún día se va a arrepentir.- Escuchó que decía la otra mujer._

_-A veces no lo creo, agradecida debería de estar de que a pesar de todo la traje al mundo, porque para mí hubiera sido más fácil hacerme un aborto que tener que lidiar con una niña más._

_-Claro… esa muchacha ingrata debería de ayudarles a ti y a Reika, pero pues, es egoísta… mira que bien que si puede comprarle un regalo a la esposa de su padre, pero no puede aportar un poco más en casa. _

_-A veces me pregunto qué hice para que el Kami me castigara de esta manera, digo… no puedo odiar a Mako, pero ella debería valorar el esfuerzo que hice al tener que criarla… digo, Reika es hija del hombre que fue el gran amor de mi vida, en cambio Mako… bueno, Mako fue un embarazo no deseado… creí que Hiroki dejaría a su esposa cuando se enterara, no lo hizo, y cuando quise abortar ya estaba muy avanzado mi embarazo._

Makoto siempre supo que no era la hija favorita de su madre, sospechaba que se había embarazado a propósito para así poder retener a un hombre que pudiera darle una vida con más lujos y comodidades a la hija que sí amaba pero que el plan no le había funcionado; desde pequeña, siempre había sido consciente de las diferencias que su madre hacía entre ella y su hermana, lo cual a veces provocaba sus celos, después en silencio se decía que su madre, pese a todo seguro la amaba, aunque no de la misma manera que a Reika; pero jamás se imaginó que en algún momento de su embarazo hubiera pensado en abortarla. Andrew miró las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de Makoto, le quitó el celular y se lo apagó, no le iba a permitir seguir escuchando la conversación entre aquellas dos frívolas mujeres que tenía por madre y tía; no sabía que decirle para consolarla, tan sólo la abrazó y ella no pudo seguir reprimiendo su dolor, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, sin importarle que alguien la estuviera viendo.

-Mako… no dejes que esto te afecte… digo, que en el pasado haya querido hacerse un legrado o que sea un poco insoportable no significa que no te quiera.

-No me quiere.- Susurró Makoto con la voz entrecortada.

-No creo que no te quiera… ¿Quién podría no quererte si eres tan adorable?

-Le marqué para decirle que no llegaría a dormir.- Dijo Makoto, que de pronto se detuvo por un acceso de hipo.- Me dijo que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, que si quería quedarme a vivir con mi padre era libre de hacerlo… pero que no volviera… creyó que colgó el teléfono… pero no lo colgó bien.

Makoto siguió llorando, y verla así a Andrew también le partía el corazón… ¡Cómo hubiera deseado tener a la madre de su novia enfrente para ponerla en su lugar!... pero eso no era posible, lo único que podía hacer, era abrazar a su novia y susurrarle al oído lo importante que era para él y lo mucho que la amaba.

-Por lo que veo, mi suegra es insoportable.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no creo que no te quiera, aunque sea a su manera… y aun si no te quisiera, tienes a muchas personas a tu lado para las que eres importante… tienes un par de amigas locas que te adoran, aunque a veces la Aino no me parece muy buena influencia, en la cafetería todos te aprecian, tu hermano te quiere mucho, hasta tu madrastra te tiene en alta estima, tu padre te adora y por lo que veo es muy celoso, mis padres deben estar celebrando que tienen a la nuera más linda del mundo y yo… bueno, yo te amo, nena hermosa.

Pese a la tristeza por lo que había escuchado y a las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, Makoto esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a Andrew decir lo último que había dicho, y levantó su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de él.

-Nunca me has dicho que me amas.

Andrew enarcó una de sus cejas, entonces al repasar en su mente cada uno de sus momentos junto a ella, llegó a la conclusión de que no recordaba alguna ocasión en que se lo hubiera dicho.

-Pues… ahora lo sabes, te amo.- Susurró tomándola del rostro y besándole los parpados.

-Y yo a ti.- Susurró Makoto, que entonces rozó los labios de su amado con los suyos, sintiendo que él correspondía a sus besos, provocándole que entonces se olvidara de sus problemas familiares, de aquella conversación que escuchó y que no debía escuchar, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos y las caricias de su adorado Andrew, pensando sólo en ella y en él.

Aquel beso de pronto se tornó posesivo, gimió cuando Andrew le mordió los labios y no opuso resistencia cuando la tumbó de espaldas en el sofá y comenzó a meter sus manos grandes bajo la tela del vestido, acariciándole los muslos.

-Te deseo tanto.- Susurró Andrew al oído de Makoto, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole con ello un largo gemido de placer.

Andrew deslizó sus labios y su lengua por el cuello de Makoto, sintiendo como la sangre se le calentaba al aspirar el olor del perfume de su novia entremezclándose con su aroma natural, al sentir como ella bajo su cuerpo temblaba y respondía con el mismo placer y gozo a sus caricias.

Los labios de Andrew de pronto se encontraron con la estorbosa tela del vestido de Makoto, y por supuesto el comenzó a deslizarlo, besándole y mordiéndole el nacimiento de los senos, pero entonces escuchó la voz de ella llamándolo, primero pronunciando su nombre de manera lujuriosa, pero después, para su pesar, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-Espera Andrew.

Sintió un dolor en aquella parte de su cuerpo que se había hinchado ante la necesidad de hacerle el amor a Mako… ¿Cómo podía dejarlo con aquel insoportable dolor y aquella ganas de hacerla suya?... ¿Cómo podía calentarlo y después pedirle que esperara?... La adoraba, pero que hiciera eso era una tortura.

-¿No quieres?- Preguntó Andrew desilusionado, tratando de no mostrar la frustración en su cara y el maldito dolor en los… en ese lugar donde le duele a un hombre cuando lo dejan caliente.

Makoto se le quedó mirando con completa seriedad, lo apartó de su lado y se puso de pie, a lo cual él hizo lo mismo, pero de pronto la miró morderse el labio inferior y esbozar una sonrisa burlona… ¿Acaso le parecía divertido calentarlo y dejarlo con las ganas?

-Mako.- Susurró él, sintiendo el golpeteo en su pecho y la frustración al saber que no podría saciar sus deseos sexuales.

Ella se cruzó los brazos sobre sus hombros, y lentamente deslizó los tirantes del vestido hasta que este cayó a sus pies. Al ver el sensual cuerpo de su novia cubierto tan solo por aquel conjunto sexy lencería de encaje en color negro sintió ganas de tumbarla en donde fuera, saborearla y hacerla suya… Muchas veces imaginó que desnuda debería ser deliciosa, lo suponía al ver lo bien que se le miraba la ropa ajustada a las curvas de su cuerpo, pero ahora, al verla ahí casi desnuda le parecía que fuera una diosa de tan perfecta que era a sus ojos.

Makoto se acercó a él y le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello, parándose de puntas, pues aunque ella era alta, él era aún más alto que ella.

-¿No crees que estaríamos mas cómodos en tu cama?- Le susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, pasión y calentura era lo que había en la mirada de ambos

-¡Qué maldita y deliciosa eres, niña mala!- Le susurró él.

-Sí, soy muy mala, pero puedes vengarte de mí si…

Andrew no le permitió seguir hablando, la calló con un beso apasionado y la levantó en vilo, provocando que ella le enredara las piernas alrededor del cuerpo… Al llegar a su habitación, Andrew se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, llevando consigo a Makoto… sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, las pupilas dilatadas y obscurecidas, pero pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso arrebatador mientras él le arrancaba el sostén y ella como una fierecilla salvaje le rompía la camisa...

**Notas Finales: Jajaja… pobrecito Andrew… lo imaginé pataleando al creer que Makotita de nuevo lo dejaría con las ganas… He escuchado que los hombres dicen que cuando los dejan hot… les duele cierta parte de su cuerpo de manera insoportable… ¿Será verdad?... Bueno, todos dicen que sí y quise creerlo y plasmar la frustración de Andrew… mmm,.. Sé que el rubiecito puede parecer que sólo piensa en eso… pero créanme, aunque ande caliente todo el tiempo, sí la quiere jajaja.**

**En fin… espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sólo les advierto que en el próximo seguiré donde me quedé, lo cual como saben, significa que seré un capitulo XXX o rated M, jajaja, digo, les voy avisando por si se quieren saltar esa parte y no leerla… porque saben que me gusta mucho escribir lemon.**

**Sin más que decir, les mando saludos a todas y desde ya, les deseo feliz navidad… hubiera querido en verdad hacer un one shot navideño por las fechas, pero da la casualidad que en este mes me convierto en la asistente administrativo más solicitada e histérica del planeta, aparte, mi hermana viene de visita, así que mucho tiempo de atender otra historia, pues no tengo.**

**Las quiero y les agradezco su apoyo: Adileyne, Aynat-Dream, Sandy, Sol, Anny, Yannin, Lucely, Bonny83, Azucena, Yukitza Ciel, Nehernia Lita, Azucena, y también al lector silencioso. Si se me pasó alguien de mencionar, no lo hago a propósito y también se lo agradezco, pero a veces soy muy distraída.**

**Les deseo una bella navidad al lado de sus seres queridos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Passion and love

**ADVERTENCIAS: El contenido de este capítulo es rating M, lo cual significa que hay escenas sexuales explicitas, así que quien lo lea es bajo su propio riesgo. No es un lime, los limes por lo regular son muy suaves, sugieren pero no dan detalles, aquí yo doy detalles de todo… TODO… así que si quieren dejarlo a su imaginación, por favor pasar a la última tercera parte del capítulo.**

**No es como que el capítulo sea precisamente romántico, pero tomando en cuenta que Andrew siempre tiene ganas y Makoto mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pues entonces… el asunto está digamos que… demasiado fuerte.**

**En fin, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 7: Passion and love.**

Makoto le mordió los labios a Andrew, y al romperle la camisa, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el torso masculino mientras su lengua y sus labios recorrían el cuello de su amante, arrancándole roncos gemidos de placer que no hacían más que excitarla... No pensaba perderse por nada del mundo aquel espectáculo, quería saborear cada rincón de la deliciosa y húmeda piel de su amante, su olor natural le enloquecía y ella por supuesto pensaba volverlo loco de placer para tenerlo siempre a sus pies… sus manos fueron tocando un poco más abajo de manera desigual hasta que con destreza le bajó la bragueta del pantalón, metiendo dentro su mano hasta tomar su miembro palpitante y húmedo… De sólo sentir su grosor e imaginárselo dentro de su intimidad, sintió que las piernas se le humedecían, pero él no se quedó atrás, terminó por arrancarle el sostén y la hizo girar, tumbándola de espaldas en la cama y aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

Makoto se encontró con los ojos de Andrew chispeantes de travesura, mirándola con lujuria, lo cual provocó que sintiera arder hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo…Necesitaba que la tocara, sentir su duro torso contra su piel, que calmara sus ansias y se aferró a su espalda, frotándose contra él.

-¿Sabes que siempre te he soñado así?- Susurró Andrew en su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus redondeadas caderas, jugueteando con la tela de las bragas hasta que poco a poco la despojó de esa prenda.

-¡Entonces!... ¿Debo… entender que siempre que me miras te pones caliente?- Preguntó Makoto con voz entrecortada.

Andrew se apartó un poco de ella, buscando su mirada en medio de la obscuridad… las mejillas enrojecidas de Makoto, sus pupilas dilatadas, aquellos ojos color esmeralda, la expresión de deseo en el rostro de ella y el olor de su perfume le despertaban el deseo de manera más intensa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido antes en su cama.

-Sí… tú tienes la culpa por ser tan bella.- Susurró Andrew contra sus labios y después la besó apasionadamente hasta que sus lenguas ansiosas por saborearse se encontraron.

Las manos de Makoto se deslizaron con fuerza en la espalda masculina, el corazón le golpeaba violentamente contra el pecho y sentía arder cada rincón de su piel que Andrew tocaba …masajeando a veces sus pechos, deslizándose a veces por entre el camino de su cintura a sus caderas… la falta de aire los hizo separarse por un momento para tomar aire, pero ella de nuevo atrapó sus labios mordiéndolos, provocando que él protestara con un gemido y como respuesta deslizara una mano dentro de sus bragas, frotándole el botón de su placer...

-¡Andrew!- Susurró su nombre con lujuria.

-¡Sabe tan delicioso mi nombre en tus labios!- Le dijo él al tiempo que hundía uno de sus dedos en su muy húmeda vagina.

Makoto dejó escapar un largo gemido de placer y se retorció ansiosamente bajo el cuerpo de Andrew, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo, las ganas acumuladas eran una tortura y sabía que sólo Andrew podría dejarla saciada, sintió después otro dedo más hundiéndose en su sexo.

-¡Me excitan tus gemidos!.- Le susurró Andrew.- Me pregunto cómo te pondrías si saboreo esto.- Dijo con voz enronquecida al tiempo que clavaba más profundo sus dedos.

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron, encontrándose con la frente perlada de sudor de su amante y su profunda mirada que la contemplaba como si fuera la mujer más deliciosa del universo… en ese momento quería decirle y pedirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían de su boca; sin embargo los gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió su aliento tibio rozando su intimidad, después la lengua húmeda de su amante saboreando los pliegues de su sexo mientras con sus manos grandes recorría sus caderas y la sensible piel de su vientre…Ante tanto placer acumulado, Makoto se aferró con los puños a las arrugadas sabanas bajo su cuerpo, no se imaginaba que él sexo oral pudiera provocar tanto placer, pues Ryotaro nunca le había hecho eso… en algún momento no pudo controlar los temblores… tanto placer provocó que hasta lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras gemía y gritaba con lujuria el nombre de su amante y entonces el exquisito placer estalló dentro de ella, recorriendo hasta el último poro de su piel y dejándola sin aliento.

Al recuperarse y abrir los ojos, de nuevo la hoguera de la pasión se encendió en ella al ver a Andrew despojándose de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, estando tan desnudo como ella, sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron en el palpitante falo… sintió un escozor en la entrepierna al imaginárselo dentro suyo, clavándose muy profundamente y llenándola con su delicioso grosor, y tan quitada de toda pena y desinhibida como era, tomó la virilidad de su amante entre sus manos.

-Te quiero dentro de mí.- Susurró Mako con mirada traviesa mientras se lamía los labios.

La mirada de niña traviesa de Makoto, contrastando con su cuerpo de diosa eran una deliciosa invitación para Andrew; se le antojaba tomarla en ese momento, y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyándose con los brazos en la cama alrededor del cuerpo de Makoto mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra el sexo húmedo de ella.

-Yo también quiero.- Susurró Andrew cerca de su boca

Makoto lo rodeó entre sus piernas, quería poder sentirlo; él se siguió frotando contra el húmedo sexo de ella, la rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos y mientras su mirada se perdía en la de Makoto, tan llena de deseo, se clavó con una profunda envestida en su muy estrecho y húmedo sexo, guardando en su memoria para siempre la deliciosa expresión de su rostro cuando al fin se unió en cuerpo y alma a ella.

Con la primera envestida, Makoto sintió una ligera molestia que le provocó dejar escapar un quejido, como si algo se rasgara por dentro, era extraño, pues no era virgen; pero el dolor era opacado por el exquisito placer que le provocaba sentirlo clavándose una y otra vez dentro de ella, hasta que su cuerpo pareció ajustarse al suyo, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- Preguntó Andrew haciendo un esfuerzo por detenerse al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No.- Respondió Makoto, moviendo sus caderas para sentir la fricción deliciosa de su sexo, incitándolo a que se clavara más profundo dentro de ella.- Te… te quiero sentir muy dentro.

Andrew entonces obedeció a los deseos de su novia, envistiéndola con fuerza mientras sus labios y su lengua recorrían la cremosa piel de su cuello, susurrándole palabras lujuriosas… sus labios siguieron su camino, dejando marcas producto de la pasión en su sensible piel, hasta que se encontró con el nacimiento de los redondeados senos … entonces ella lo tomó de la nuca, suplicándole con ello que le diera placer a aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo… Andrew por supuesto no se hizo de rogar, pronto comenzó a saborear uno de los tiesos pezones de su novia, excitándose al sentir como al contacto de su lengua se endurecía; Makoto ante el placer que le estaba provocando, enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de él, incitándolo a algo más y entonces él tiró con sus dientes del endurecido pezón provocando que ella gimiera. Ante el delicioso dolor y la ansiedad, Makoto se aferró con fuerza a la espalda masculina, provocando que el aumentara la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Makoto de pronto se dio cuenta de que dos de sus dedos estaban manchados de un poco de sangre, Andrew había dejado escapar un gruñido y entonces ella esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Ups… lo siento!- Susurró mientras se lamía los dedos manchados de sangre.

-Así que eres una gatita salvaje.- Susurró Andrew, tomándola de las caderas y pellizcándola.

Las manos de Andrew siguieron acariciando y estrujando con frenesí la húmeda piel de ella, cada vez la siguió envistiendo más poderosamente hasta que el placer provocó que ella estallara de placer y él se derramara dentro de su sexo.

Siguieron gimiendo después de terminar, y se quedaron desplomados un rato más, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. Cuando Mako abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Andrew sobre ella y su sonrisa que tanto le gustaba… con pesar él salió de dentro de ella, tomó la cobija que se encontraba en el piso y la usó para cubrir su cuerpo y el de su novia, después la abrazó, quedando su torso desnudo contra la espalda de ella.

-Te amo, gatita.- Le susurró al oído.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Respondió Mako.

Creía Makoto que en cualquier momento se dormirían, pero de pronto sintió una mano de él acariciando deliciosamente sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizaba por sus caderas, abriéndose paso con uno de sus dedos a su sexo, poniéndola fogosa de nuevo… Makoto entonces se apartó de su lado, hincándose sobre la cama y tumbando la cobija al piso, le dedicó una mirada traviesa y entonces tomó el miembro viril, palpitante de deseo entre sus manos.

-¡Eres tan calenturiento!- Susurró y después llevó su boca al falo endurecido de su amante, hundiéndolo en su garganta, enredándole la lengua y arrancándole gruñidos de placer… aquella noche, después de todo iba a ser muy larga…

-0-0-0-

Al abrir los ojos, Makoto se dio cuenta de que era ya de día, pues aunque estaba nublado, la luz se filtraba a través de la ventana de la habitación. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, sin duda había sido la más deliciosa de su vida, había hecho el amor con Andrew una y otra vez, hasta que entonces ya no pudieron más y se quedaron dormidos… pero… ¿Dónde estaba Andrew en ese momento?... ¿Qué hora era?

Miró el celular de Andrew que estaba en el lugar donde él dormía hace unas horas, sonrió al ver que en el fondo de pantalla tenía la fotografía que el turista extranjero les había tomado el día en que comenzaron su relación; después se fijó que el reloj digital marcaba que eran las 12:00 del medio día.

Dejó el celular de nuevo donde lo había encontrado, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y después salió de entre las cobijas, supuso que quizá Andrew estaría duchándose (sí era así ya estaba planeando meterse con él en la ducha y comenzar de nuevo a darle rienda suelta a sus pervertidos deseos), o tal vez estaría en la cocina (con lo tragón que era, no dudaba de que estuviera comiendo algo). Antes de abandonar la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, dentro no hacía frío, pues el friolento de Andrew siempre tenía prendida la calefacción en invierno, pero aun así, quería cubrir su desnudez… miró su ropa interior tirada en el piso, su abrigo recordó que lo había dejado en el sofá al llegar a la casa de Andrew, y su vestido, seguro seguía tirado en el piso de la sala, y aunque lo tuviera consigo, no tenía ganas de ponérselo. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación, al abrirla le llegó el delicioso olor de unos hot cakes calientes y escuchó los pasos de Andrew dentro de la cocina. Decidió que le ayudaría, pero antes de eso, se dirigió al guardarropa de Andrew y lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna prenda colgada, y entonces recordó que él seguía viviendo con sus padres, el departamento no solía usarlo salvo para cuando quería estar solo o… más valía que no se pusiera a pensar en las mujeres a las que probablemente ya había llevado antes ahí o se pondría celosa, así que resignada tomó la camisa de Andrew que vestía anoche y a la cual ella en un arranque de salvaje pasión le había arrancado los botones.

-0-0-0-

Hacía más de una hora, Andrew había despertado, sintiendo el delicioso calor que emanaba de la mujer que estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos. Se había quedado por poco más de media hora abrazado a ella, contemplándola dormir y embriagado con el delicioso olor natural de su cuerpo entremezclándose con el olor a sexo que estaba aún impregnado dentro de la habitación. Al final, cuando sintió su estómago gruñir, se puso de pie, se vistió con el mismo pantalón negro que traía el día anterior y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno para ambos, entonces cuando estuviera listo, la despertaría.

Al comenzar a cocinar, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía café… ¿A quién se le ocurriría comenzar una mañana sin una taza de café caliente?... Sin duda a él no, amaba el café y Makoto también, por lo cual había hecho una pequeña lista de comestibles que estaría bien tener en la alacena y llamó a un supermercado que tenía servicio a domicilio. Al escuchar sonar el timbre, puso a fuego lento la estufa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes tomar su cartera que estaba sobre la mesita en medio de la sala para pagar el servicio; sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se quedó como de piedra al encontrarse frente a él nada más y nada menos que a Kazuo Kino.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kazuo al ver que su amigo no daba muestras que le agradara su visita.- ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar, pelos de elote?... ¡Estoy muriendo de frío!

Andrew abrió la boca pensando en que excusa darle para pedirle que se fuera, no quería en ese momento visitas de nadie, mucho menos al hermano de su Makoto en casa; pero Kazuo, tan confianzudo como era, entró en departamento y se sentó en el sofá.

-¡Con razón estás sin camiseta, tienes la calefacción encendida a todo lo que da!- Dijo Kazuo.- Algo huele bien, supongo que me invitaras a comer hot cakes, pelos de elote.- Kazuo se le quedó mirando.- ¿Por qué no me dices nada?... ¿No te da gusto verme?

-Kazuo, veras, yo te quería pedir si…

Los ojos de Kazuo entonces se posaron en el pequeño vestido negro y las zapatillas de mujer que se encontraban tiradas en el piso y una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en su atractivo rostro.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado, Andrew.- Se puso de pie Kazuo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a una chica metida en tu cama?- Rió Kazuo.- De habérmelo dicho no hubiera entrado a importunarte…Luego me cuentas quien es tu nueva conquista.

-Amor, buenos dí…

Makoto se quedó sin habla cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían visita, pero sobre todo, cuando al girarse aquel joven, se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que su hermano Kazuo. No es como que esperara que su hermano mayor la creyera aún virgen, pero nunca había hablado de su vida sexual con él y deseó que la tierra se la tragara cuando se encontró con sus ojos color avellana, recordándole que estaba vistiendo sólo una camisa de Andrew.

-Onee chan.- Susurró Kazuo con horror.

Makoto miró la expresión de sorpresa y de infarto en el rostro de Kazuo, era obvio que no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo, pero entonces la sorpresa se convirtió en molestia y miró a Andrew como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?... ¡ cabron, bastardo de mierda!

-Kazuo, tranquilízate amigo.- Dijo Andrew con total tranquilidad, dedicándole una mirada después a su novia.- Y tú, Mako, ve al cuarto y vístete.

Makoto tomó su abrigo que estaba en el sofá de la sala y lo puso sobre su cuerpo para cubrirse un poco más, pero no se retiró.

-¿Por qué con mi hermana?- Preguntó molesto Kazuo.- ¡Puedes revolcarte y jugar con la que quieras!... Pero con ella no.

-Kazuo, Kazuo… amigo, tranquilízate, no estoy jugando con ella.- Trató de calmarlo Andrew.

-¡Eres… eres…

-Soy su novio… por favor Kazuo, no hagas tanto drama… ¿Qué pareja no tiene sexo?... No creo que tú no tengas sexo con Hinako

-Pero es diferente, Hinako es mi novia, me voy a casar con ella… y tú… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar antes de cansarte de mi hermana y romperle el corazón?

-¿Por qué estás pensando que tengo que hacerle eso a tú hermana?- Reclamó Andrew ya un poco molesto.- ¿No crees que alguien pueda ser capaz de enamorarse de ella?

-No lo dudo.- Respondió Kazuo.- Pero tú… tú no te tomas a nadie en serio desde que…- Kazuo no quiso mencionar a Yuriko, sabía que eso podría lastimarle a su hermana, que dedujo debía estar enamorada del estúpido cabellos de elote.- Desde hace tiempo no te tomas a ninguna chica en serio… no me gusta la idea de que usen a mi hermana como sustituta o que jueguen con ella… Con las demás puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero con ella no.

-Bien, si no me crees ese es tu problema.- Dijo Andrew.- No puedes venir a juzgarme por lo que hice antes de Makoto, amo a tu hermana y si no me crees, ese no es mi problema, con que yo lo sepa y ella confié en mí es suficiente.

-Kazuo, por favor deja de hacer tanto drama.- Intervino Makoto.- Ya soy grande, hasta Otou-san está contento de mi relación con Andrew, no veo porque tú tengas que hacer tanto escándalo.

-Eso es porque Otou-san no sabe lo encantador que es este cabron con las mujeres.- Dijo Kazuo.- Y creo que tú tampoco.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Makoto acercándose a su hermano.- Y su pasado no me importa como creo que a él tampoco le importa el mío.- Makoto se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su hermano.- Te quiero onii san, pero por favor, ahora vete.

Andrew se acercó a Kazuo, pasando un brazo por la estrecha cintura de su novia.

-Kazuo, amigo, te juro que adoro a tu hermana.- Dijo Andrew.- Espero esto no cambie la amistad entre nosotros y que me des un voto de confianza, no voy a defraudar a tu hermana y no me voy a preocupar porque me creas, porque sé que de todas formas el tiempo me dará la razón.

Kazuo puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tú eres grande y sabes lo que haces onee chan.- Dijo Kazuo mirando a Makoto, y después dirigiendo su mirada a Andrew.- Pero a ti, pelos de elote, te prometo que te romperé la cara si le haces algo a mi hermanita… aun cuando ella ya sea lo suficientemente grande.

-No habrá necesidad.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo también mataría a quien le haga algún daño a mi nena… ahora vete… ¿Quieres?

-Me voy, pero ahora pasaré a la cafetería.- Dijo Kazuo antes de irse, ya un poco más tranquilo.- Y usen condón por favor.

Cuando Kazuo se fue, rápidamente cerró la puerta por si se le ocurría regresar, al darse media vuelta miró a Makoto que con una sonrisa se acercó a él y le echó las manos al cuello para después robarle un beso en los labios.

-Me encantas sin camisa.- Susurró Makoto cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Y a mí me encantas sin ropa.- Le respondió Andrew despojándola de aquella gabardina, excitándose al ver su cuerpo desnudo y algunas marcas rojizas en su cuello y en sus senos, producto del sexo y la pasión de la noche anterior.- Afrodita y Venus de Milo se mirarían muy feas a un lado tuyo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, él comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de su cintura con frenesí, la levantó en vilo y la recargó contra la puerta, besando y lamiendo su cuello… los labios de él siguieron su recorrido, tomando entre sus dientes el pezón de uno de sus senos, pero entonces el olor a pan quemado los hizo detenerse:

-Huele a quemado.- Susurró ella.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre, Andrew dejó a Makoto de pie, quien corrió a la cocina:

-¡Ese hijo de puta de Kazuo!- Exclamó entre dientes.- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kazuo?

-Disculpe, venimos de Kokeshi Market a traer el pedido del señor Furuhata.- Escuchó Andrew una voz aguda, recordó entonces el pedido que había hecho y abrió la puerta, recibió el pedido, hizo el pago, y después se dirigió a la cocina donde Makoto, quien por cierto seguía desnuda, había terminado de preparar muchos hot cakes, tenía uno servido en un plato y le había puesto algo de chocolate liquido.

-¿Quieres comer?- Le preguntó chupeteándose los dedos con una expresión de total inocencia, como si no fuera obvio lo que provocaba en él… ¡Por supuesto que quería comer!... pero no precisamente eran los hot cakes lo que en ese momento quería saborear.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, masajeándole los senos.

-Claro que quiero comer.- Le susurró en el oído al tiempo que le pellizcaba los pezones.

-Hablo de comida… calenturiento.- Fingió Makoto molestarse.

-Lamento ser tan acosador.- Contestó Andrew.- Iré entonces a sacar el mandado de las bolsas.

Makoto se quedó boquiabierta al ver la espalda desnuda de Andrew… ¡Cómo le encantaba esa parte del cuerpo masculino!

-Andrew.- Susurró Makoto dándole alcance, colgándose de su espalda.

-Yo también quiero comer.

Andrew se dio media vuelta, besó sus labios apasionadamente y al separarse le respondió:

-Yo también, esos hot cakes me quedaron deliciosos.

-¡Hablo de otra cosa!- Se quejó ella.

-Es venganza, querida.- Susurró Andrew.- Primero vamos a comer comida y…

De pronto Makoto había deslizado una de sus manos bajo su pijama, tomando entre sus manos su miembro que ardía de deseo… parecía que Andrew siempre estuviera caliente y disponible, pero eso era muy bueno para ella, demasiado bueno y delicioso.

-Es una lástima que primero quieras hot cakes.- Podríamos hacer cosas tan divertidas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo gatita?- Susurró Andrew tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Cogerme bien rico.- Rió ella.

De nuevo comenzaron a darle rienda suelta a la lujuria, tirados en el frío piso del departamento; se olvidaron de los hot cakes, del hambre que sentían, pues de nuevo estuvieron haciéndolo por mucho rato hasta agotarse.

-0-0-0-

**Cuatro días después…**

Otra semana más, llena de tareas y proyectos escolares había llegado a su final, dejando disfrutar a Makoto de las delicias del fin de semana, pero en esa ocasión, en vez de que se reunieran las cuatro marginadas, sólo serían ella y Ami quienes se encontrarían para ir a tomar un café, ya que Rei se encontraba en un viaje escolar a Osaka y Minako a esas horas seguro se encontraba en el hospital con su terapista… ¡Qué lástima que no fuera la rubia loca!... Tenía ganas de contarle a detalle el gran revolcón de su vida y sobre lo mucho que se la había pasado metida en la cama de Andrew toda esa semana.

Makoto bajó en la parada del camión que le dejaba a tres calles de la facultad de medicina. Al entrar en el campus, se dirigió al edificio donde sabía que podría encontrar a esas horas a Ami, tomó el ascensor que la llevaba al segundo piso y al salir se encontró a su amiga ataviada con la bata que usaban los estudiantes de medicina; la miró con Taiki y otros dos muchachos, parecían estar enfrascados en una charla importante, pero de todas formas se acercó.

-Ami-chan.

-Mako, hola.- Saludó Taiki.

-Hola.- Respondió Mako.- ¿Cómo están?

Taiki abrió la boca para responder, pero Ami se le adelantó:

-¡Estresados!-Exclamó Ami.- Mako… me vas a disculpar, y de verdad lo lamento mucho… el profesor de parasitología nos ha regresado un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando… nos dio sólo dos horas para corregir los errores y estamos con el tiempo encima.

No hizo falta que Ami dijera más, Makoto podía comprender lo que era estar estresado con una tarea escolar, ella misma solía estresarse a veces con sus tareas, pero tenía la idea de que cualquier asignatura de la carrera de medicina era como para volverse loco.

-No te preocupes.- Esbozó Mako una sonrisa.- Te comprendo.

-Perdóname por no haberte avisado antes… ¡Qué pena contigo!

-No pasa nada.- Contestó Makoto.- Tú no sabías, además, la escuela es primero que el chismorreo… Concéntrate en hacer la tarea, después me mandas un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo y vernos cuando salga del trabajo o mañana en casa de Mina.

-Gracias Mako.- Contestó Ami.- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tú casa?... Justo ahora mismo iremos a casa de Taiki a terminar la tarea, podemos dejarte en tu casa si quieres.

-No tengo ganas de ir a casa.- Contestó Makoto.- Despreocúpate y relájate, a decir verdad me apetece caminar un poco… tal vez me meta a la boutique que está aquí cerca, no llevo prisa. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Makoto se despidió de Ami y tan pronto como había llegado se retiró. Cuando salió del elevador que la llevaba a la planta baja del campus y pasó por la cafetería, de donde le llegó el exquisito olor a hot cakes, se le abrió el apetito, esa mañana se había ido de casa sin desayunar y en todo el día no había comido nada. Decidió entonces entrar, pidió una orden de tres hot cakes, un chocolate caliente y después de pagar se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraban solas.

Cuando apenas acababa de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, escuchó que su celular timbraba con la canción que había escogido para cuando recibía llamada de Andrew y contestó:

-Hola mi amor.

_-Hola gatita… ¿Cómo estás?_

-Comiendo… ¿Qué tal la junta?

_-Aburrida… el rector no tiene la gracia de mantener entretenido al personal docente… de hecho, ahora mismo tengo que volver a la sala de conferencias, sólo quería escucharte… paso por la tarde a tu casa para irnos a la cafetería…¿Vale?_

-Ok.

_-Te amo._

-Yo también te amo.- Respondió Makoto.

Se disponía a seguir comiendo, pero entonces escuchó una voz conocida tras de ella:

-Mira que grata sorpresa venirme a encontrar a la hermosa Mako-chan aquí.

Makoto dejó los cubiertos a un lado, levantó su vista y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al encontrarse a Sapphire.

"_¡Pero que sexy y delicioso se ve en su bata de doctor!" Pensó Makoto.- Si Andrew supiera que estaba mirando con lujuria a otro hombre, pero como Minako decía, "ver el menú, no hace daño ni es pecado"._

-Sapphire… ¡Qué gusto verte!

-No pensé en encontrarte aquí.- Dijo Sapphire.- Tengo entendido que estudias gastronomía… ¿No?

-Digamos que vine a buscar a una amiga y me dejó plantada… pero esa es una larga historia… ¿Quieres sentarte?- Preguntó Makoto al ver que estaba solo y cargaba en una de sus manos un vaso térmico y en el otro brazo su portafolios.

-Pues… si no te pega tu novio, por mí no hay problema.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, hacía apenas tres semanas había estado muy alborotada con la sutil manera de Sapphire Black de cortejarla, se la habían pasado platicando por Facebook durante días, incluso la había hecho suspirar con aquel libro que le mandó de regalo, su instinto femenino le hacía saber que seguro Sapphire Black se sentía atraído por ella y por supuesto le hubiera correspondido de no ser porque entonces Andrew y ella comenzaron una relación. A partir de que se hizo novia de Andrew, sin darse cuenta había dejado poco a poco de lado sus charlas con Sapphire, le había aterrado la idea de que la invitara al cine o a comer como había prometido, le daba pena decirle que ya tenía novio, pero para su buena o mala suerte, esa invitación por parte de Sapphire nunca llegó y poco a poco habían dejado de charlar tanto en Facebook como al principio.

-No tiene porque golpearme.- Contestó Makoto algo apenada.- No estoy haciendo nada malo.

Sapphire tomó asiento y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Makoto ruborizarse.

-Lástima que llegué tarde a tu vida.

Makoto abrió grandemente los ojos, quiso decir algo, pero sólo atinó a esbozar una risita nerviosa.

-Me gustas.- Dijo Sapphire mirándola a los ojos.- Cuando eras novia de Ryotaro ya me parecías una chica bella e interesante, pero entonces tú tenias pareja y yo estaba muy enamorado de Akane como para intentar algo contigo… cuando te volví a encontrar y que comencé a tratarte un poco más, ya sin Ryotaro o Akane de por medio, me di cuenta de que había química entre nosotros… pero parece que el destino siempre quiere que cuando te encuentre tú estés con otro.

-Sapphire.- Susurró Makoto.-Yo…

-No digas nada.- Dijo Sapphire.- No quiero incomodarte pero tampoco tiene caso que te niegue algo que es tan obvio… además, es normal que a una chica tan bella como tú le sobren los pretendientes, y mientras tú seas feliz con el chico que tienes a tú lado y él te ame, entonces no pasa nada… ¿Podemos al menos ser amigos?

Makoto asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste que estoy saliendo con alguien?

-Justo ahorita que te vi y me acerque a la mesa, escuché que llamabas mi amor a alguien con quien hablabas por teléfono, pero no importa.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Mako.

-¿No recuerdas que te comenté que estudio la especialidad en pediatría?

-Es cierto.- Contestó Makoto.

La conversación con Sapphire se tornó tan agradable, que Makoto no fue consciente de que el tiempo transcurría con rapidez, de estar hablando de la atracción que Sapphire tenía hacia ella, pasaron a charlar sobre el libro que él le había regalado, el cual Makoto ya había terminado de leer y de cuyo autor, Sapphire era tan fanático como ella; estuvieron filosofando sobre la vida, a veces de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que en algún momento, Makoto al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que le faltaba poco menos de una hora para tener que presentarse a trabajar; cierto era, que al ser novia de su jefe, no la regañaría ni le descontaría el sueldo, pero lo último que quería era mezclar la relación de pareja que tenían con lo laboral, se despidió entonces de Sapphire, pero él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, y ella, calculando que si tomaba el camión se le haría tarde, terminó aceptando.

Durante el trayecto a casa en el auto de Sapphire, Makoto se encontró con que tenía en el tablero un libro que ella ansiaba leer, pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar.

-¿La ramera errante?- Lo tomó emocionada, aspirando el delicioso olor a libro entremezclándose con el perfume de Sapphire.

-¿También te gusta?- Preguntó Sapphire.

-Sí.- Contestó Makoto.- Bueno… en realidad sólo he tenido la oportunidad de leer el primer capítulo en internet, aún no lo he comprado.

-Te lo presto entonces.

Makoto se le quedó mirando sin saber que contestar.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Sapphire volteando a verla y regalándole una sonrisa cuando detuvo el auto al ver el semáforo en rojo- Me encantaría poder comentarlo contigo cuando termines de leerlo… luego quizá tú me puedas prestar algunos que tengas.

"_¿Eso significa que tiene intención de que nos volvamos a ver?" Se preguntó Makoto emocionada al ver su atractivo perfil. El sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente al pensar en Andrew… ¿Le agradaría la idea de que tuviera por amigo a Sapphire?... Seguro que no… aunque bueno… ¿Por qué habría de ponerse celoso Andrew?... Después de todo, ella no pensaba engañarlo con Sapphire ni con nadie, amaba a Andrew, pero que lo amara y fueran pareja no impedía que ella pudiera tener amigos hombres._

-Licenciatura en Historia del arte era mi segunda opción a estudiar en caso de no quedar en la Facultad de Medicina cuando terminé el bachillerato.- Interrumpió Sapphire sus pensamientos.- Aunque sé que nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.- Yo al salir del bachillerato estaba indecisa entre estudiar Historia del arte, Literatura o gastronomía… tras pensarlo muchas veces descarté historia… y bueno… veme ahora a pocos meses de terminar la Licenciatura en gastronomía.

-Me encantaría algún día probar algo cocinado por ti.- Contestó Sapphire con una sonrisa.- Soy muy malo cocinando… sopas de vaso y comida para calentar en el microondas son mi pan de cada día.

-Y yo no hubiera podido estudiar medicina ni en mis peores pesadillas.- Dijo Makoto.- Cada que me sacan sangre me desmayo… es más… el simple hecho de entrar a un hospital y ver a los médicos me pone nerviosa.

La luz del semáforo cambió de rojo a verde, por lo cual Sapphire puso el auto de nuevo en marcha.

-Pues espero yo ser una excepción, porque me encantaría ser tu amigo.

-0-0-0-

Faltando 20 minutos para que dieran las 5:00 de la tarde, Andrew llegó a la avenida donde se encontraba el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto, estacionó el auto enfrente, pero antes de siquiera pensar en bajarse, sacó su celular el cual traía guardado en una de las bolsas de su gabardina y por enésima vez desde las 2:00 de la tarde marcó al celular de su novia sin obtener respuesta.

¿Por qué no le contestaría el teléfono? Se había preguntado con preocupación una y otra vez. Hacía media hora le había llamado al teléfono de su casa, le había contestado Reika, quien le había dicho que Makoto aún no llegaba.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?... ¡Tonterías!... ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo?... Seguramente estaba pasándosela muy bien con Ami en algún restaurante, comiendo y platicando cosas de chicas, tal vez andaba de compras en algún centro comercial y tenía el celular guardado en la bolsa sin escucharlo, o quizá se le había acabado la batería. Esperó 5 minutos más, de nuevo decidió marcarle, pero para su mala suerte, ahora el celular estaba apagado, entonces decidió bajar del auto y subir hasta la tercer planta de aquel edificio que era donde vivía Makoto, pero apenas estaba decidiéndose a bajar, miró un auto deportivo en color negro estacionarse del otro lado de la acera, dentro del cual miró a Makoto con… ¿El doctor sexy?

Al recordar que le había dicho que estaría toda la tarde con Ami, las muchas llamadas que le hizo y que no contestaba, se comenzaron a formar muchas ideas en su mente, ideas que no le gustaban, que le asustaban al imaginarse que pudiera perderla porque ella se enamorara de otro hombre, sentimiento de desconfianza al imaginarse que le había mentido deliberadamente, el ego herido, aquella voz interior que le decía "te lo dije" y le reprochaba el haber bajado la guardia y permitirse dar todo por una mujer como ya lo había hecho en el pasado… Justo así es como había comenzado la infidelidad de su novia, primero se excusaba para no verlo diciendo que tenía mucha tarea escolar, después que tenía que verse con tal o cual amiga, llamadas que él hacía y que ella nunca respondía… hasta que se enteró que le estaba siendo infiel con aquel viejo calvo, gordo y cincuentón.

**Notas de Autor:.. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!... Digo, antes que otra cosa suceda, espero que hayan tenido una agradable reunión con sus seres queridos o mejor aún, una noche buena como la de Makoto, jajaja.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el chapter y me digan que les pareció… si no les gusta el sexo explícito, recuerden que se los advertí.**

**Las adoro y nos vemos en el 2014… jaja, sí, en una semana que suba el next chapter ya será 2014… las adoro y les deseo lo mejor.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Atte:**

**Made**


	8. Amargo como el café

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 8: Amargo como el café.**

Andrew trató de controlar sus emociones tras un par de segundos en que no hacía más que imaginarse lo peor de Makoto. Se dijo que las cosas no tenían porque ser igual que como habían sido con Yuriko, antes de reclamarle o hacer una ridícula escena de celos, primero debía enfrentarla, hacerse presente, ver su comportamiento, marcar su territorio y cuando aquel tipo se alejara, pedirle una explicación a su novia… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin verse tan ridículo?... Pensó en buscar alguna manera de decírselo, pero desechó toda idea, dejaría que las palabras salieran solas, así que al ver que bajaba del auto, junto con aquel hombre, él también hizo lo mismo y se hizo presente.

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó Makoto al ver llegar a su novio. El nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella, de la misma manera que le sucedía cuando era pequeña y hacía una travesura que sabía le molestaría mucho a su madre o a su padre, pero parecía que en ese momento le afloraron dotes de actriz, pues tuvo éxito en aparentar tranquilidad

"_No hay razón para que te pongas nerviosa, Kino Makoto… después de todo no estás haciendo nada malo… ¿Verdad?" Se dijo en silencio para contrarrestar aquel sentimiento de culpa que no sabía porque estaba haciéndose presente._

-Buenas tardes.- Respondió Sapphire con una sonrisa.- ¿Tu onii san?- Se dirigió después a Makoto.

-Mi novio.- Corrigió Makoto.- precisamente es Andrew mi novio.

-Así que después de todo eres el afortunado.- Comentó Sapphire.- Bueno… supongo que estoy demás… ¿Verdad?... Y mejor me retiro porque no me gusta estar de mal tercio.

-Y haces bien.- Contestó Andrew.- A mí no me gustan los mal tercios tampoco.

El comentario de Andrew no le agradó nada a Makoto, entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrew estaba celoso, aunque no era motivo para que fuera tan grosero; Sapphire se despidió de ella agitando la mano, un gesto que ella correspondió, y cuando lo miró subir al auto y perderse en las calles de Tokio, volteó a ver a Andrew, clavando en él sus ojos verdes y haciéndole saber que estaba molesta.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero con las personas… ¿Por qué le contestaste de esa manera?

-Estuvo divertida esa salida con Ami… ¿Verdad?

-Me lo encontré por casualidad.

-Una casualidad muy grata para él, por lo que veo.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, le había molestado la manera tan grosera en que Andrew se había comportado con Sapphire, no quería pelear con Andrew, no cuando las cosas iban de maravilla, no quería que por nada del mundo las cosas terminaran mal como había ocurrido entre ella y Ryotaro por causa de los celos.

-No pude reunirme con Ami.- Dijo Makoto.- Cuando fui a buscarla a la facultad de medicina me salió con la novedad de que tenía un proyecto que entregar de último momento… tenía hambre y me fui a comer a la cafetería del campus y ahí me encontré con Sapphire.

Andrew se le quedó mirando, entonces recordó que cuando le habló por teléfono iban a ser casi las 2:00 de la tarde, ella le había dicho que se encontraba comiendo, media hora después de esa llamada le había vuelto a marcar y entonces ella ya no contestó más.

-¿Te parece si luego hablamos de eso?- Preguntó Makoto.- Ya es tarde y llegaremos tarde a la cafetería. No debes descuidar tu negocio.

-Te espero en el auto.- Fue la seca respuesta de Andrew.

**Horas después…**

Faltaba casi media hora para fuera la hora de cerrar la cafetería, como de costumbre, por ser viernes se encontraba saturado de clientes que tenían a todo el personal trabajando; sin embargo, media hora antes de cerrar, se puso muy tranquilo todo, por lo cual, dentro de la cocina, Jedite aprovechó que Andrew había salido a atender una llamada y que se encontraba a solas con Makoto para indagar en la vida de su adorable amiga.

-¿Se han peleado Andrew y tú?

Makoto que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos entonces levantó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos de su amigo sobre ella.

-No… bueno… no precisamente pero creo que está molesto.

-¿Y eso?

Makoto se asomó por una pequeña ventana que había en la cocina, desde la cual podía ver al cajero en su puesto, a los clientes en sus lugares e incluso ver hacia afuera de la cafetería, donde Andrew seguía hablando por teléfono; una vez que se cercioró de que su novio todavía no regresaría, se dispuso a relatarle lo sucedido a Jedite con todos los detalles del mundo; desde que se encontró a Ami en la facultad de medicina, hasta llegar al punto en que Sapphire la había llevado a casa y se había encontrado con Andrew y su mala cara.

-Entonces sexy Andrew está celoso del doctor sexy.- Dijo Jedite.- ¡Perra!... ¡Tienes una suerte!... Bueno…no, reconozcamos que eres hermosa… pero que bello tener a dos hombres sexys y divinos detrás de ti.

-No es gracioso, Jedite.- Dijo Makoto con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.- No hice nada malo… y sin embargo, aunque no me reclame nada, ha estado muy seco conmigo el día de hoy… está enojado… y… no sé… tengo miedo de que esto no funcione, de que nuestra relación se vuelva tan insoportable como la que tuve con Ryotaro.

-Cariño, que comparas.- Dijo Jedite.- Ese idiota de Ryotaro era un patán, idiota, inseguro, posesivo… y… ¿Qué le viste?... Era un pobre diablo para ti… en cambio, Andrew es guapo, es divino y no tiene mal carácter, digo… tal vez está un poco celoso, pero no lo veo comportándose como el patán de Ryotaro… te adora, sólo habla con él y explícale que fue un mal entendido, dile que lo amas y después sedúcelo… no hay manera de tener más contento a un hombre que llevarlo a la cama.

Makoto miró que Andrew finalizaba la llamada y volvía dentro de la cafetería, por lo que Jedite y ella fingieron hablar de otras cosas para no ser descubiertos.

Los pocos minutos que transcurrieron antes de la hora de cerrar la cafetería fueron muy tranquilos, 10 minutos antes de cerrar, el local ya se encontraba solo, por lo que a las 12:00 exactas de la medianoche, todos los empleados ya estaban afuera, despidiéndose para volver a sus casas o irse de fiesta aquel viernes por la noche. Esa noche, Makoto no tenía planes, Minako seguía sin poder salir, Rei de viaje, Ami estaba de aniversario con Taiki, y al parecer Jedite tenía una cita por lo que la única opción era salir con Andrew a solas, algo que le hubiera encantado, de no ser por aquella tensión que seguía habiendo entre ambos pese a que él no le reclamaba nada.

Al abordar al auto de Andrew, el silencio entre ambos seguía igual de incomodo, hasta que él fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

"_¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?" _Buena forma de invitarla a salir, era lo que había pensado Makoto, se lo podría haber preguntado de una manera menos rasposa, o incluso hubiera sido menos agresivo decirle que la llevaría a su casa.

-Pues no sé tú.- Contestó Makoto.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, el tema "Sapphire Black", seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, no quería parecer un novio inseguro y celoso, pero la duda le estaba volviendo loco; y sin embargo, cuando había pasado por Makoto, ella se había rehusado a hablar de eso.

-¿Desde cuándo te vez con Sapphire Black?

¡Al fin lo dejaba salir!... La pregunta del millón de yens, la primera vez que veía a Andrew estar molesto por causa de los celos.

-¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó Makoto directamente, no se pensaba andar con rodeos.

-Pues… tu actitud no me hace pensar bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Después de aquella llamada que te hice, te volví a marcar media hora después, muchas veces, una y otra vez, jamás me contestaste, me habías dicho que estarías con Ami… pero llego a tu casa y resulta que te encuentro en el auto de ese idiota… y todavía me reclamas y me dices que soy grosero con él… ¿Qué quieres que piense entonces, Mako?

Por un momento quiso reírse, le causaban algo de gracia los celos de Andrew, nunca se había imaginado que la celara y debía reconocer que aunque fuera un poco, se sentía alagada… Andrew, el chico guapo y por el que muchas suspiraban, celándola a ella que estaba lejos de ser la chica alfa.

-No me parece gracioso.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Qué pensarías tú si me vieras con Nabiki o con cualquier otra chica y yo te hubiera dicho que estoy con un amigo?

-¡No puedes comparar!... Nabiki es una zorra.

-Y Sapphire Black está que se muere por ti, con verle la cara me basta.- Contestó Andrew.- Ponte en mi lugar, imagina que me hubieras encontrado con otra chica, no Nabiki, pero alguna que haya tenido interés en mí… ¿Acaso no te enojaste cuando en el centro comercial me viste con Michiru?... Y eso que entre ella y yo nunca ha habido ni habrá nada.

Makoto abrió la boca queriendo hilar una frase coherente con que responder a las preguntas de Andrew, pero de nuevo la cerró al no ocurrírsele algo inteligente que decir. Desde su punto de vista, lo que había hecho no tenía nada de malo, a Sapphire se lo había encontrado por casualidad, no había sido planeado, pero entonces, al pensar que la situación fuera al revés pudo comprender a Andrew, por supuesto que le molestaría.

-Ni siquiera me contestaste las llamadas que te hice.

-¿Llamadas?- Preguntó Makoto.

-A tu celular.

-No he escuchado que timbrara mi teléfono.- Dijo Makoto, cayendo en cuenta de que en efecto, la última llamada que había recibido en el transcurso del día era la de Andrew. En ese mismo momento, abrió su gran bolsa negra y por un momento tuvo un pequeño ataque de nervios al no encontrar su celular, cierto es que no solía llevar dentro cosméticos como lo hacían Rei o Minako (quienes eran la encarnación de la vanidad), tan sólo llevaba su brillo labial, pero dentro llevaba también un espejo, dos libros (para leer en los tiempos muertos), su Ipod, tres bolígrafos, una libreta por si acaso en algún momento se le ocurría algo que pudiera escribir, una barra de chocolate, el cargador, pero cuando al fin creyó que se volvería loca sintió que su mano tocaba la funda que envolvía a su precioso celular.

Al tener su celular en mano, deslizó un dedo a través de la pantalla táctil, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado.

-Se apago y no me di cuenta… no sé desde qué hora está apagado.- Dijo Makoto.

Lo encendió, dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada de batería, pero aun así, los pocos segundos que le duró encendido fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que además de tener 2 mensajes de Minako sin leer y otro de hace media hora de Sapphire, también tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Andrew.

-Es cierto.- Siguió hablando.- Lo lamento… seguro en algún momento se me acabó la batería y no me di cuenta… lo olvidé por completo.

Andrew siguió en completo silencio, sin decir nada.

-¿No confías en mí?- Rompió Makoto el silencio.- Yo no estoy interesada en Sapphire Black, sí, me lo encontré por casualidad, sí me hizo compañía mientras comía y se ofreció a llevarme a casa… pero no estoy interesada en él.

-Pero seguro que él en ti sí.

-No es así.- Mintió Makoto. Ni de broma pensaba contarle que Sapphire le había dicho sentir atracción por ella… ¿Para qué decirle?... Eso seguro solo haría el problema más grande.- Y aunque así fuera… no me interesa otro que no seas tú, te amo a ti, pero si no me quieres creer entonces no tengo manera de obligarte.

¡Y por supuesto no pensaba rogarle para que creyera en ella!... Durante su noviazgo con Ryotaro, muchas veces había tenido que soportar los celos excesivos que sentía de todo y de todos, más de una escenita de celos le había hecho su ex novio, llegándole a insultar llamandole "puta", "fácil", entre otros adjetivos igual o peor de ofensivos cuando la miraba charlando con otro hombre, lo cual la llevó a alejarse de amigos varones heterosexuales que a veces ni ella miraba con interés ni ellos a ella; tras cada discusión, Ryotaro amenazaba con terminarla y ella entonces se desvivía por demostrarle que sus celos eran sin razón, hasta que entonces, hacía un año, harta de sus celos y con todo el dolor de su corazón había puesto fin a esa relación tóxica. Así, desde que cortó con su ex novio, se dijo que nunca más soportaría los desmedidos celos de un hombre y que si su próxima pareja no confiaba en ella, tampoco se iba a desvivir por demostrar lo contrario, por lo tanto, no iba a permitirle a Andrew que tratara de controlarla.

-Llévame a casa.- Pidió Makoto.

Andrew la miró volteando hacia la ventana, evadiendo su mirada, en algún momento no pudo evitar compararla con Yuriko; le recordaba a los chantajes que le hacía cuando él le reclamaba su ausencia al principio del engaño, siempre intercambiaba los papeles, haciéndolo sentir como si él fuera el culpable, pero el tiempo le había dado la razón cuando descubrió su engaño.

-Makoto… si te llegaras a interesar en otro hombre, sea Sapphire o cualquier otro… me lo dirías… ¿Verdad?

Makoto volteó a verlo, las palabras de Andrew y su fría actitud dolían.

-Parece como si me conocieras de hace pocos días Andrew, antes de ser novios tuvimos una amistad, creí que me conocías mejor… y sin embargo ahora me tratas como si fuera una puta. Llévame a casa por favor.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mako y escuchar su tono de voz, supo Andrew que en verdad se sentía ofendida y estaba triste.

-Perdón si te he ofendido, pero tú también cuida tus acciones.

-Ok, ahora llévame a casa.

Makoto no quiso decir ni una palabra más, le dolía la actitud de Andrew… jamás había peleado con él, bueno, en realidad, siendo amigos sí habían discutido a veces por diferencia de opiniones, pero no de esa manera, jamás había visto seriedad y frialdad en sus ojos; jamás la había hecho sentir como si fuera una niña pequeña que se ha portado mal.

Andrew tomó una de las manos de Makoto entre las suyas, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella.

-Por favor, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo… entiéndeme… así es como comenzó todo con Yuriko… me ponía pretextos para no verme, peleaba por cualquier cosa, no me contestaba el teléfono cuando estaba con ese estúpido vejete.

Makoto miró de reojo a Andrew y no le pasó desapercibida la molestia en su mirada y la expresión de molestia en su rostro al recordar la traición de su ex novia… ¿Es qué acaso aún le dolía?... ¿Por qué tenía que compararla con ella?

-Yo la amaba, dí todo por esa relación y ella…

-¡Pero yo no soy la zorra de Yuriko!- Exclamó Makoto molesta.- Así que no me compares.

-No te estoy comparando.- Dijo Andrew más tranquilo.- No tienes que ponerte así, yo no te estoy usando.

-Y sin embargo te duele recordarla… ¿No?

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, si algo no soportaba era a una mujer histérica.

-¿La amabas mucho?

-Mako… lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño.

-¡Contéstame!... ¿La querías más que a mí?

-Mako, Yuriko es Yuriko, tú eres tú… por favor no hagas comparaciones absurdas, es como si me enojara porque antes de mí tuviste otro novio… tú pasado no debe importarme y a ti tampoco el mío… sólo me interesa tu presente y que ese tipo insoportable no se quiera pasar de listo.

-No puedes controlar a quien le hablo y a quien no, es sólo un amigo y no le voy a dejar de hablar sólo porque tú quieres.

Andrew no pensaba ponerse a discutir con ella, así que encendió el motor del auto y condujo en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Makoto.

Durante el transcurso a casa, Makoto tampoco rompió el silencio, estaba molesta con Andrew… primero, por su intento de querer controlarla; en segundo lugar, estaba enojada por causa de Yuriko, aquella hermosa y exuberante chica con la que Andrew había estado en una relación por 8 años y con la cual, después de cortar, se convirtió en tema prohibido de tocar y se dedicó a gozar de los placeres carnales aquí y allá… se sintió molesta al pensar que aquella relación, comparada con la suya, de apenas 3 semanas, no era nada… por supuesto que Andrew no la amaba de la misma manera, seguro debía haber amado más intensamente a Yuriko, y eso, aunque fuera pasado, dolía. Durante el transcurso a casa, esperó que Andrew rompiera el silencio, que le rogara, que le pidiera disculpas y le dijera que la amaba o algo por el estilo… pero nada… silencio profundo… ni una palabra salió de la boca de Andrew, ni siquiera una mirada de sus ojos. Cuando al fin estacionó el auto a las afueras del edificio donde ella vivía, entonces se dignó a hablar:

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Eso es lo único que piensas decirme.- Dijo tratando de controlar su molestia.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, sin duda ella estaba molesta y él también; no le molestaba que Makoto tuviera amigos varones heterosexuales, pero sí le molestaba que le diera tanta importancia a Zafiro, pues no le pasaba desapercibido que al "doctor sexy" le gustaba Makoto y que en algún momento, ella se había sentido atraída por él; pero tampoco quería discutir, percibió que Makoto estaba a punto de ponerse histérica y que si seguían juntos por más tiempo en ese momento, entonces ella iniciaría una batalla campal y entonces él terminaría diciendo cosas pensando con las vísceras y no con la cabeza; así que mejor era que se separaran en ese momento y hablaran al siguiente día.

-Nos vemos mañana, por favor, tengo mucho sueño.

Makoto bajó del auto y sin voltear atrás se dirigió hasta el edificio de departamentos donde vivía, subió al elevador, y al abrirse en el tercer piso, salió y se dirigió al departamento, encontrándose al abrir la puerta con su madre que estaba sentada con los pies cruzados frente a la mesita donde cenaban y a su hermana vestida con un ceñido vestido en color turquesa, corto abrigo negro, zapatillas y medias a juego, lista seguramente para salir a disfrutar de aquel viernes por la noche.

-¿Y ese milagro que estás en casa tan temprano?- Preguntó su madres.- Es viernes por la noche… ¿No deberías estar de fiesta con tus amigos?

-Me duele la cabeza.- Dijo Makoto una mentira a medias. Era cierto que estaba comenzando a sentir punzadas propias de la migraña que padecía; pero su decisión de ir a casa había sido por su discusión con Andrew.

No pensaba entrar en detalles y contarles que había discutido con Andrew, además de que ni siquiera estaban al tanto de que desde hace tres semanas estaban saliendo como novios. Nunca le contaba de su vida sentimental a su madre ni a su hermana, así evitaba que se metieran en su vida, que la molestaran o criticaran sus acciones… además su madre era feliz con que Reika tuviera buenos partidos a sus pies y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Deberías de arreglarte un poco más y ligarte a ese Furuhata.- Comentó su madre.- Es guapo y un buen partido… así en vez de ser la cocinera, serías la futura dueña de su cafetería.

-Y también de sus quincenas.- Comentó Reika.- Seguro deben pagarle bien en Kudan, he escuchado que el sueldo es bueno, además es hijo único y no tiene hermanos… así que por default heredará la casa de sus padres y… tengo entendido que también tiene un lindo departamento en Koto… ¿Verdad?

Makoto se sorprendió de que Reika supiera del departamento de Andrew, ella nunca le había hablado de eso, Andrew tampoco había tenido mucha conversación con Reika... ¿Cómo sabía entonces?

-Sí, tiene un departamento.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Cómo sabes?

-Por casualidad uno de los chicos de mi círculo de amigos está saliendo con Kobayashi Yuriko y pues entre charla y charla de pronto me enteré de que es ex novia de Andrew.- Dijo Reika.- Kobayashi es una chica muy bella y elegante… se nota que Andrew tiene buen gusto con las mujeres… ¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco más, Makoto?... Digo, no eres tan bella como yo, pero así como que fea no eres… aparte tienes buen cuerpo… si te pusieras ropa más sexy, si te maquillaras en vez de llevar la cara lavada y peinaras tu cabello en vez de llevarlo sujeto en esa coleta podrías quizá conquistarlo.

-No me gusta el maquillaje y al trabajo no puedo llevar el cabello suelto porque siempre estoy cocinando.- Respondió Mako molesta.- Me voy a mi cuarto, quiero descansar.

-Si no te interesa a ti, entonces preséntaselo a tu hermana.- Dijo su madre.- Estoy segura de que mi Reika dejaría encantado a Andrew.

Kobayashi Yuriko, parecía que aquel día estaba destinada a hacer corajes a causa de aquella tipa… ¿Cómo se habría comportado Andrew cuando discutía con su ex novia?... ¿También evadiría los problemas diciéndole "te veo otro día" o quizá a ella si le rogaría?... Al entrar en su habitación, Makoto miró la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y se sintió muy insignificante como para ser la novia de Andrew. Sintiéndose deprimida, se acostó en su cama, tomó su computadora portátil y sin saber qué hacer, abrió una de las carpetas donde guardaba algunas fotografías de sus dos familias, miró algunas fotografías donde salía con Reika… siempre se había sentido insignificante al lado de su hermana; igual al lado de sus amigas…. Y nunca le había molestado que su madre dijera que Reika era más bonita o que insinuara que ella era de belleza ordinaria, pero entonces, en ese momento si le estaba doliendo recordar a la despampanante Yuriko, a quien con pocas veces de haber visto, era suficiente para que no olvidara su cara de diosa, su largo cabello negro con mechas rojizas y su elegante porte que siempre provocaba que los hombres a su paso voltearan a verla. Muchas veces Makoto había dicho con sinceridad que le parecía estúpido darle importancia a ese tipo de banalidades, estar en una absurda competencia entre mujeres buscando ser la más bonita, pero por una vez en su vida, aquella absurda banalidad que tanto criticaba estaba siendo importante.

Tecleó el nombre Kobayashi Yuriko en facebook, el perfil de esa mujer era privado, pero dentro de lo poco que pudo ver había fotografías y más fotografías de la chica, las cuales parecían tomadas por un fotógrafo profesional… ahora que lo pensaba… Yuriko, Nabiki y otras chicas que sabía le habían gustado a Andrew, compartían algo en común: ser de pequeña estatura, hermosas y despampanante… en cambio ella… bueno, ella no entraba dentro de ese perfil. La curiosidad hizo que entonces entrara a su cuenta de Myspace, hacía tres años que no lo usaba, aunque hace un par de meses se había metido por curiosidad; en ese tiempo casi no charlaba con Andrew, pero ahí estaba, entre sus contactos… entró a su perfil, donde por cierto tenía como foto principal una donde salía con Yuriko, en su estatus aparecía que estaba en una relación y había muchas fotografías de ellos juntos. La curiosidad la llevó a entrar en el perfil de la ex novia, fotografías que parecían tomadas por un profesional, resaltando sus bellos rasgos, mensajes de Andrew diciéndole que la amaba, vídeos dedicados… y entonces, leyendo mensajes que no debía leer, descubrió que Andrew la llamaba cariñosamente "ma belle".

Se sintió frustrada, fea, sin gracia y poco a poco lágrimas de rabia, envidia y tristeza comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Cierto era que aquel perfil, al parecer Andrew no lo usaba desde hace mucho, aparecía que su último inicio de sesión había sido hace casi tres años, pero entonces Makoto no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre el amor que Andrew debió sentir por Yuriko y él que se suponía sentía por ella ahora. Entonces en su perfil si ponía su estado sentimental, y ahora con ella no lo hacía; a Yuriko sí le dejaba mensajes en el muro, a ella no; Yuriko era una muchacha muy bonita y femenina; en cambio ella, siempre había sido bruta y marimacha.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando en silencio, hasta que entonces escuchó aquel sonido que le hacía saber que alguien le estaba hablando en Facebook, se emocionó al pensar que era Andrew, pero no era su adorado, sino Minako Aino:

_Mina: ¡Amiga!... ¿Estás conectada?_

_Mako: Sí… ¿Qué haciendo?_

_Mina: Aburrimiento… sigo sin moverme y ya sabes… Malakito está haciendo un viaje de trabajo y a Kaitou lo corrí hace rato… su hermana mayor acaba de dar a luz y le hice ver que debe estar con su familia festejando y no con esta lisiada que ni coger puede._

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Minako, aunque aún no dejaba de llorar por Andrew, por Yuriko, por todo.

_Mina: ¿Qué haces conectada en vez de estar cogiendo con el sabroso de Andy?_

_Mako: Nos hemos peleado _

_Mina: ¿Cómo?_

Makoto comenzó a contarle sobre su encuentro con Sapphire, sin entrar mucho en detalles, haciendo más énfasis y narrando a detalle desde el momento en que Andrew los había encontrado juntos, su comportamiento grosero para con Sapphire, su actitud tan fría para con ella durante el transcurso de la tarde y noche en la cafetería, la conversación en el auto que por poco había estado por convertirse en una batalla campal, y entonces, de nuevo rompió a llorar cuando habló de Yuriko, la ex novia que Andrew seguía recordando. Le contó sobre lo que había visto en myspace, los celos que sentía de esa mujer, los comentarios de su hermana y su madre que le hacían sentir mal aunque fingiera indiferencia.

_Mako: No soy el tipo de chica como con las que Andrew ha estado siempre… más linda, más exuberante… me siento muy insignificante para él._

_Mina: ¡Mi vida!... No digas tanta estupidez, tú eres muy bella, linda, hermosa… no recuerdo si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero a mí me hubiera gustado ser más alta, tener un poco más de pechos o caderas como tú… conozco a la Yuriko de vista, una vez modeló los diseños de una compañera de la universidad en el desfile de modas… no es más que una tipa con exceso de maquillaje… ¿La has visto con la cara lavada?... Te sorprenderías si la ves desmaquillada o si ves una de sus fotografías sin pasar por el photoshop o instagram, tú eres linda sin maquillajes… y tu hermana es una pendeja._

Makoto no pudo evitar reír, adoraba a sus tres marginadas, sin preferencia por alguna de las tres; pero sin duda Minako era quien lograba sacarles una sonrisa aún en los momentos tristezas.

-0-0-0-

Hacía más de dos horas, Andrew había llegado a casa de sus padres, su madre no estaba, y su padre, quien estaba solo hasta su llegada viendo un partido de beisbol, le contó que había salido con Chiharu Kino a una show exclusivo de mujeres donde seguramente habría stripers que las tendrían gritando y aplaudiendo como locas.

Tras haberse terminado el partido, Andrew y su padre habían comenzado una partida de ajedrez, juego que apasionaba de sobremanera a Furuhata padre y que había enseñado a su hijo desde la más tierna infancia, logrando que así, el hijo terminara por superar al padre; aunque ese día, Andrew estaba perdiendo todas las partidas.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, hijo?... ¿Te peleaste con Mako-chan?

Andrew levantó su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de su padre, no le había comentado que estuviera enojado con Mako, pues de sus peleas con sus ex novias no le gustaba hablar mucho, sí acaso, muy de vez en cuando, con Kazuo Kino pero por supuesto hablar con Kazuo de sus problemas con Makoto no era buena idea.

-No.

-Es raro que en viernes por la noche no estés con ella.- Dijo Furuhata-san.- Si en esta semana ni siquiera has venido a dormir a casa… supongo que habrás pasado la noche con ella en tu departamento… bueno, eso es algo que no me importa… me parece extraño que siendo fin de semana estés aquí y no con ella.

-Se sentía un poco mal y quería estar descansando en cama.

-Si tú lo dices, así debe ser.- Contestó su padre.- Sólo te digo, Mako-chan es una chica linda, en todo sentido, no sólo físicamente, si es que no han tenido su primer pleito de novios, seguro en algún momento lo tendrán y es normal… yo sigo discutiendo con tu madre… sólo te aconsejo que…

-Otou-san, disculpe, tengo casi 30 años, le recuerdo que Makoto no es mi primer novia.

-Sé que no es tu primer novia hijo y también sé que ya eres grandecito.- Dijo Furuhata-san.- Pero también sé cuanto sufriste por Yuriko, aunque le digas a todo mundo que no le diste mucha importancia, a veces, tras muchas relaciones de noviazgo o decepciones amorosas, uno se hace desconfiado, teme darlo todo por amor como se hace con las primeras relaciones amorosas, cuando aún no has tenido tantas decepciones… a veces uno puede volverse egoísta, no querer dar el todo… o querer desquitarse de manera inconsciente por lo que otra pareja nos hizo… Si algún día llegas a discutir o pelear con Mako-chan por algo, por favor, ten la suficiente entereza para no hablar con las vísceras y no dejarte llevar por la desconfianza o el orgullo si es que necesitas pedirle una disculpa.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta padre, pero afortunadamente todo está muy bien con Mako, gracias por su consejo.

La puerta de la casa en ese momento se abrió y entonces, escucharon los pasos de Catherine que venía feliz después de aquella reunión de mujeres, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo en casa, pues toda la semana no había ido a dormir ahí.

-Hijo, me extraña verte aquí… pero mejor para ti, he traído comida china, sé cuánto te gusta y hay suficiente para los tres.

-Gracias madre, pero no tengo hambre, prefiero ir a dormir.

Andrew se puso de pie y se alejó hasta su habitación, dejando desconcertada a su madre, que sabía que su hijo era de buen comer.

-0-0-0-

Al entrar en su habitación, Andrew tomó su computadora portátil que se encontraba sobre el escritorio lleno reportes, libros y tareas escolares de sus alumnos, encendió la pequeña lamparita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, apagó el foco y después se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda contra el respaldo.

Al abrir su computadora portátil se encontró con su página de Facebook que siempre solía estar abierta, pero entonces, al ver mejor, se percató de que estaba dentro de un grupo secreto de Facebook que no le parecía conocido. Dicho grupo llevaba por nombre "Maginadas Team"… cayó en cuenta entonces de que estaba dentro del facebook de Makoto y entonces recordó que la noche anterior, después de hacer el amor en su departamento, ella le había pedido su computadora portátil para revisar rápidamente su correo electrónico y su facebook, pero sin duda no lo había cerrado por descuido. Miró entonces que dentro de ese grupo secreto, del cual sólo Mako y sus tres amigas eran miembros, ella había publicado hace una hora un nuevo estado:

_Mako Marginadas Team:_

_Me he peleado con Andrew :( ._

_Minako: Don't Cry nena…hablemos en privado._

Se le abrió entonces una ventana de conversación, y pese a que consideraba que no estaba bien indagar en un facebook ajeno sólo porque lo encontrara abierto, no pudo evitar la tentación:

_Mina: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Mako o te voy a golpear en la cabeza!... Quítate esa idea de que Andrew es muy guapo para ti, de que eres fea o de que sigue amando a la Yuriko… Tú eres una chica linda y mereces lo mejor… seguro ya mañana te contentaras con Andrew, no seas tonta._

¿Makoto se sentía poco agraciada?... ¿Fea para él?... ¡Por dios!... No comprendía de donde podía sacar eso si a él le parecía verdaderamente preciosa y no porque fuera su novia… Yuriko era guapa, sí, pero al igual que muchas mujeres que podían verse deslumbrantes con maquillaje, vestidos llamativos o el cabello teñido, sin nada de eso era… ¿normalita?... En cambio Mako… su Mako era preciosa, con aquellas facciones delicadas, la piel suave y palida, sus grandes ojos verdes, los labios carnosos y rosados, el cabello castaño y su cuerpo… ¡Por dios, tenía un cuerpo hermoso que ya muchas modelos quisieran!...unos senos de buen tamaño, cintura estrecha y caderas redondeadas… un tipo de cuerpo tan delicioso difícil de encontrar en una chica japonesa… sin duda también tenía un metabolismo envidiable, porque era de buen comer (nunca le hablaba de dietas o pedía ensalada cuando salían a comer)… tenía la gracia de ser hermosa sin necesidad de esmerarse, y lo mejor era que sus cualidades como persona le hacían más bella que sus cualidades físicas. La curiosidad lo llevó a leer la conversación con Minako desde antes, para saber en qué punto habían comenzado a hablar de él, y entonces se enteró de que Makoto se había metido a su Myspace, de lo celosa que estaba de Yuriko, de lo triste que se había sentido cuando él la había mencionado, cuando no le respondió si aún amaba a su ex novia (y no es que aún la amara, pero en ese momento estaba irritado), los comentarios hirientes de su hermana y su madre… y entonces, su rabia desapareció, dejando en él el sentimiento de culpa… deseó estar con Makoto, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la amaba.

_Mako: Ya no lloraré, gracias por escucharme Minako _

_Mina: Para eso estamos las amigas, boba… ya sabes que te amo hasta la lesbianéz_

_Mako: Y yo a ti, tonta._

_Mina: Pero no te emociones eh, te amo a ti, pero los dueños de mis fantasías sexuales son Kuni y Ace._

_Mako: LOL._

Decidió que no debía leer más, no era correcto haber indagado en la privacidad de Makoto, así que cerró sesión. Miró el reloj digital en su computadora, poco faltaba para que fueran las 3:00 de la madrugada, pensó en llamarle a Makoto o conectarse y charlar con ella por Facebook, pero mejor decidió ponerse de pie, tomó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y salió de su habitación.

-0-0-0-

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Makoto. Escuchó la voz de su madre diciéndole que abriera, no tenía ganas de salir de su calientita cama, pero cuando escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a su madre diciéndole que Andrew la buscaba, enseguida se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para rápidamente salir, y se encontró con su madre impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Péinate esos cabellos!... Se te han enredado estando acostada… ¿Por qué no te lo trenzaste?... ¡Maquíllate un poco!

-Okka-san, con tu permiso.

Hizo a un lado a su madre y entonces caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, cruzó el cuarto del tatami, miró la puerta de la entrada entreabierta y entonces al salir se encontró con Andrew, que tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina color café que vestía:

-Andrew.

Él no le dijo nada, la estrechó entre sus brazos, depositó un casto beso en su frente y ella recargó su rostro contra el pecho de él:

-Te amo, perdón, no te quiero ver llorar por mí.

Makoto levantó su rostro desconcertada… ¿Cómo sabía?

-Te amo, no lo dudes y aunque eres linda hasta cuando estás triste, prefiero verte sonreír.

Makoto abrió los labios para decir algo, pero entonces Andrew la besó impidiéndole hablar.

-Te amo.- Le susurró sin dejar de abrazarla cuando se separaron sus labios.- Discúlpame, gatita.

-Andrew.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento?

¿Departamento?... Eso era igual a tener sexo, Andrew era fogoso e insaciable y eso era algo bueno para ella, pero en ese momento le seguía doliendo la cabeza.

-Andrew... hoy... sí quiero estar contigo... pero me está dando dolor de cabeza... ya sabes, la migraña... y no tengo mis pastillas.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que Makoto desde hace mucho padecía de migraña; a veces la tenía controlada por mucho tiempo, pero de vez en vez le volvía, provocando que la cabeza le doliera, que quisiera estar en cama y no hacer nada.

-Bueno, yo sólo quiero que estés conmigo, no necesariamente para estar teniendo relaciones.- Le dijo Andrew mirándola con ternura y no con la lujuria que siempre había en su mirada.- Te compraré tus pastillas y después si tú quieres podemos ir a mi departamento, para mí no será molestia cuidar y mimar a mi bella novia.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, le pidió a Andrew un par de minutos, entró a casa y entonces tomó su bolsa y una pequeña maleta donde metió unos cambios de ropa; después se despidió de su madre sin dar muchas explicaciones y salió de casa. Andrew al verla salir, le quitó la pesada maleta, con el brazo libre la atrajo en un abrazo, rodeándola de la cintura, y así salieron del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Makoto llegara al departamento de Andrew; durante el transcurso, se habían detenido en una farmacia para comprar las pastillas que Mako tomaba cuando la migraña la atacaba. Después se habían ido al departamento de Andrew, donde tras tomar el medicamento, se había dormido por un rato, despertando de nuevo hacía media hora.

Al despertar; Makoto sintió los brazos de Andrew aprisionándola, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de él sobre la suya.

-Ya me siento mejor.

-Te amo.- Susurró Andrew, acariciando los rosados y carnosos labios de Makoto con uno de sus dedos.- Quiero que sepas que Yuriko no es importante para mí, ni ninguna otra chica, la verdad es que, no encajas con el prototipo de mujer como con las que he salido antes… y eso me encanta… tú a diferencia de ellas no necesitas maquillaje para mirarte linda… me encantan tus labios, más cuando no usas labial… y el color de tu cabello tan común me encanta… tú a diferencias de otras chicas, no ocupas esmerarte mucho en arreglarte porque como sea eres hermosa, te ponga vestido con zapatillas o jeans y tenis.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Andrew?- Preguntó Makoto riendo nerviosamente. Le recordaba a la charla que había tenido con Minako.

-No he terminado.- Susurró Andrew, besando suavemente sus labios y metiendo una de sus manos bajo el suéter de Mako hasta sentir la suave piel de su cintura.- También me encanta que no seas del tipo de chicas que se la pasan hablando de dietas y ensaladas, lloriqueando porque se les cae una uña o hablándome de cosméticos… ¿No crees que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte por novia?... Además.- Continuó hablando Andrew, subiendo su mano hasta meterla bajo el sostén y acariciar un pezón de su novia.- Me encanta tu cuerpo… sé que el físico es lo de menos… pero soy tan afortunado que encima de todo tengo una novia deliciosa… tienes atributos que son difíciles de encontrar en una chica asiática.

Makoto rió ante el comentario de Andrew; sabía perfectamente a que se refería, al tamaño de sus senos y a sus redondeadas caderas. A muy temprana edad había comenzado a desarrollarse, mucho antes que sus amigas, y la forma de su cuerpo de "reloj de arena", como decía Minako, era lo que al entrar a la pubertad le había hecho sentirse apenada al ver que los chicos la miraran, razón por la que durante mucho tiempo había usado ropa holgada.

-¿Ya vas a empezar, calenturiento?- Susurró Mako.

-Tú tienes la culpa.- Le respondió Andrew, dirigiendo sus manos hacia la bragueta del pantalón de Mako.- Si no tuvieras esos deliciosos senos y esas caderas créeme que no estaría pensando en pecar.

-Dijiste que hoy te conformarías con sólo abrazarme… además…

-Dejaste tú facebook abierto en mi computadora el día de ayer y sin querer miré tu conversación en ese grupo llamado marginadas team… pero te juro que lo cerré y no leí más.- Andrew se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.- Bueno… perdón por no contenerme, te juro que esta noche tendré las manos quietas… sólo te abrazaré y te besaré.

Andrew de nuevo se acostó a su lado, pero ya la había dejado demasiado caliente como para detenerse.

-¿Cómo qué sólo besos y abrazos?- Se quejó Makoto sentándose a horcajadas sobre Andrew.- A mí nadie me deja con las ganas.

Se desató la coleta, dejando su hermoso cabello suelto y ante la mirada de Andrew, se sacó el suéter; pero antes de que ella siguieran, Andrew se incorporó en la cama, estrechándola entre sus brazos y abriendo ese sostén que en algún momento cayó al piso, dejando a la vista los redondeados senos de Mako, dedicándose a saborear y morderle un pezón mientras con la otra mano le estrujaba el otro, arrancándole gemidos de placer y comenzando lo que sería un largo sábado.

**Notas Finales: Chicas, espero hayan pasado una bella velada de año nuevo al lado de sus seres queridos, las adoro y les agradezco mil su apoyo al seguir esta historia.**

**Seguro se encontraron con uno que otro emoticon en la redacción de este capítulo o expresiones como "LOL", pero la verdad, quería darle un poco más de realismo a lo que es la conversación por Facebook entre Mako y Mina.**

**La frase de Mina "amar hasta la lesbianéz" es propiedad de mi amiga Sol Levine, espero no se enoje por tomarme la frase prestada… XD… pero bueno, aclaro que es de ella jaja.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Cuatro meses

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 9. Cuatro meses.**

Cuatro meses se cumplían desde que Andrew y Makoto comenzaran su relación de noviazgo; atrás había quedado el crudo invierno, dando paso a la primavera. Por las mañanas, se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, en los jardines y parques, los árboles que meses atrás estuvieran sin hojas, ahora reverdecían en todo su esplendor, mientras flores de todas especies y colores adornaban los jardines.

Durante esos cuatro meses, muchas cosas habían sucedido, una de las más importantes era que Makoto había por fin terminado su dichosa tesis y con ello su carrera universitaria, logro que había celebrado dos meses atrás en su fiesta de graduación, sintiéndose feliz de al fin verse libre de la obligación de tener que cumplir con proyectos y tareas escolares, obligación de la que pensaba desistir sólo por un tiempo; pues ya estaba pensando que quizá dentro de un año comenzaría un Master o quizá estudiaría literatura por puro amor al arte.

En cuanto a los proyectos personales de Andrew; también a él las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla, como si el karma lo hubiera bendecido, en el trabajo le habían aumentado el sueldo por hora-clase, estaba por obtener la certificación para también poder dar clases de alemán; aunque estaba reconsiderando que tal vez el próximo semestre tomaría menos horas en el instituto, pues su negocio estaba teniendo tanto éxito que ya tenía planes de ampliar el local y quizá en un futuro a corto plazo, de un año o menos, abrir una sucursal de la cafetería en otra zona de la ciudad.

La relación de Andrew y Makoto, al igual que sus proyectos personales, iba de maravilla, cada vez estaban más enamorados el uno del otro, ella había dejado de lado sus inseguridades acerca de que Andrew pudiera interesarse en otra; él había dejado su temor de que aquella relación fracasara y terminar con el corazón roto como le había sucedido con Yuriko. Se sentía tan convencido de que era Makoto con quien quería estar para toda la vida, que al siguiente día de que tuvieran su primer pleito de novios, él había puesto en Facebook que estaba en una relación con ella. Por supuesto, no todo en su relación era miel sobre hojuelas, pues como suele suceder donde hay dos seres pensantes, a veces discutían por pequeños desacuerdos, aunque nunca de nada serio como para que no pudieran reconciliarse rápidamente. Durante esos meses, muchas eran las noches que Makoto pasaba en el departamento de Andrew y en que despertaba a su lado, sin proponérselo, poco a poco había ido dejando parte de su ropa y artículos personales en el departamento de su novio, aunque se podía decir que todavía seguía viviendo en casa de su madre. De igual manera, así como pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, también se daban su espacio, pues ella seguía siendo fiel a los viernes de marginadas, y él por supuesto, también se daba su espacio para convivir con sus amigos de toda la vida, entre los cuales figuraban Kazuo Kino.

-Así que entonces Kazuo va a tener un hijo.- Dijo Andrew, que en ese momento se encontraba acostado boca arriba, abrazando bajo las sabanas el cuerpo desnudo de su novia que estaba acostada encima de él.- Qué bien por él, debe de estar feliz de tener un hijo de la mujer que ama…A mí me encantaría tener una pequeña Mako, con tu color de ojos, tu cabello y tú sonrisa.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew; a decir verdad, ella también anhelaba en un futuro casarse con él, tener hijos que se parecieran a él… pero ni loca pensaba ponerle su nombre a una hija suya.

-Querrás decir Sayuri.- Lo corrigió Makoto.- Si tenemos hijas no se llamaran Makoto, no es lindo.

-¿No?... Pero si es tu nombre, gatita, y a mí me encantas… yo quiero una mini Mako.

-¡No!- Exclamó Makoto riéndose.- Pero si no te gusta Sayuri, podemos negociar… ¿Qué tal Midori?

-Mako.

-¿Sakura?

-Ok…entonces hagamos una Sayuri.- Dijo Andrew mientras la obligaba a acostarse de espaldas en la cama, metiendo una rodilla entre las piernas de Makoto.

-Mejor un Andrew.- Susurró Makoto.

Se miraron por un momento, pero entonces sus labios se encontraron en un beso pasional y desenfrenado, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, no es como que en serio estuvieran planeando tener hijos a corto tiempo, pero por supuesto era algo que sí contemplaban en su futuro; aunque por el momento se sentían bien disfrutando de su amor, de su libertada financiera y la libertad que daba el no ser padres.

-0-0-0-

Aquel viernes por la tarde, curiosamente Luigi's Home no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, ese día Makoto había trabajado durante la mañana en la cafetería para a cambio tomarse la tarde libre. Era una fecha especial, pues ese día se cumplían 16 años de que "Marginadas Team" se fundara. A ojos de los demás, podría sonar ridículo que festejaran con tanta devoción aquella fecha en que se habían autonombrado las marginadas, pero para ellas, tenía tanta importancia, que prácticamente cada año se reunían ese día de manera casi obligatoria para celebrar el haberse encontrado.

-Mira nada más… ¿Cómo se atreve tu marido a burlarse de nuestros festejos, Makoto Furuhata?- Preguntó Rei a Makoto sintiéndose indignada.

-KINO.- Recalcó Makoto.- Mi nombre es Makoto Kino… no Furuhata y no es mi marido, es mi novio.

-Bah…si prácticamente se puede decir que viven juntos.- Dijo Minako.

-Sólo duermo a veces en su casa… bueno, casi siempre… pero sigo viviendo con mi madre.

-Claro… no vives con él, pero sin embargo ya tienes ropa en su departamento, tu cepillo de dientes, cosméticos y llave para entrar cuando quieras… así que prácticamente es como si ya fueran marido y mujer.- Dijo Ami.

-Muy cierto.- Dijo Minako.- Aww… presiento que serás la primera del equipo en darnos un sobrino… ¿Te imaginas si tienes un Andycito?... Seguro sería un rompecorazones como su padre.

-¡Calla!- Exclamó Makoto horrorizada.- ¡Que Amaterasu Omikami no lo quiera y que se te pudra esa lengua!... Por ahora no quiero hijos, apenas acabo de terminar la universidad… estoy muy bien así, trabajando en la cafetería, con un novio que adoro y poniéndome nuevos retos … me encantaría tener una agencia de cocina gourmet para todo tipo de eventos… ¿Apoco no sería genial?... Tomoyo y yo lo hemos platicado, también está interesada… además quiero tomar un curso de Francés en este año y para el próximo voy a hacer el examen de admisión en TODAI para ingresar a la carrera de literatura

-¿Y Andrew que dice?- Preguntó Ami.

-Está muy contento con su vida tal como es, igual que yo… a veces hablamos de tener bebés y casarnos, pero para eso falta mucho.- Dijo Makoto.

-Señoritas… aquí les traigo sus postres.- Interrumpió el mesero.- pastel de chocolate, de piña colada, de moka.- Dijo acomodando los respectivos platos frente a Rei, Mina y Amy.- Y new york de chocolate para ti… ¿Verdad, Mako?

-Así es.- Sonrió Makoto.

-¡Qué raro que no pidieras tu pie de cereza!- Exclamó Rei.

-Su novio siempre pide new york de chocolate.- Comentó el simpático mesero, que ya le tenía confianza a las chicas, sobre todo a Makoto.

-Digamos que tenía mucho antojo.- Dijo Makoto mirando con delicia el pastel.

Makoto tomó el primer bocado, saboreándolo lentamente… comió una cucharada, y otra… pero no llevaba ni la mitad del pastel cuando sintió aquella nauseabunda sensación que tenía desde hace algunos días y que no le permitía desayunar ni comer sin devolver el estomago… empujó a Minako que se encontraba a su lado, y corrió hacia el baño de damas, dejando a sus amigas desconcertadas.

-Quiero pensar que está siendo estrictamente cuidadosa con las pastillas y que sólo está indigestada.- Dijo Minako estallando en carcajadas.

-0-0-0-

Tras salir del baño, Makoto se dirigió hacia el lavabo, abrió el grifo y comenzó a enjuagarse la boca para eliminar el mal sabor que aún tenía. Se enjuagó también el rostro, y pensó que era afortunada en no usar delineador, pues de lo contrario, tendría manchas negras bajos los ojos; sin embargo, más espantoso que poder tener delineador corrido bajo los ojos era su mirada.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?" Pensó para sí misma._

Le asustaba la idea de que fuera verdad lo que le estaba sucediendo. Hacía tres semanas había dejado las pastillas anticonceptivas que él médico le recetaba porque le estaban causando malestares, habían comenzado a cuidarse entonces con condón, al menos hasta que ella optara por tomar algún nuevo método, pero hace unos días, al estar en plena acción con Andrew, a él se le había roto el condón antes de siquiera ponérselo… habían estado demasiado calientes como para detenerse, ninguno de los dos había pensado con la cabeza, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, ella no había querido tomar la píldora de emergencia porque ya hace mucho tiempo, siendo novia de Ryotaro la había tomado una vez y se había puesto muy mal… entonces, esa noche se había confiado en que nada malo debía pasar, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que terminara su periodo, estaba demasiado lejos aún de sus días fértiles, no tenía porque quedar embarazada; sin embargo, tenía ya cinco días de retraso, algo que era extraño en ella, pues su periodo solía ser muy exacto.

-¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, entonces cuando se amplió su vista miró a través del espejo a Rei.

-Sí.- Esbozó Makoto una sonrisa.

Rei se acercó a los lavabos, sacó de su bolsa su labial color cereza para retocarse los labios y después, tan directa como era, fue al grano.

-Te vez preocupada.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Te estás cuidando?

-Sí.- Contestó Makoto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Bueno… entonces tranquila.

-Rei… ¿Lo has hecho sin condón en tus días no fértiles?- Preguntó Makoto.

Rei Hino se le quedó mirando, tomó una bocanada de aire y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ni loca… cuando no uso pastillas, entonces el condón es de ley… no importa que haya pasado un día desde que se me va el periodo… ¿Sabías que gran parte de la población mundial es producto de utilizar como método anticonceptivo el ritmo?

-No me estás ayudando.- Dijo Makoto preocupada.

-¿Querías que te dijera lo que quieres escuchar o la respuesta de una amiga?

-A Andrew no le va a agradar la idea.- Dijo Makoto preocupada.

-0-0-0-

Aquella noche de viernes, en vista de que Makoto había salido con sus marginadas a festejar su aniversario, y que Mamoru, uno de los viejos amigos de toda la vida de Andrew había regresado a Tokio después de haber estado los últimos cuatro años radicando en Osaka, se le ocurrió organizar una salida al bar que solían visitar en sus años universitarios; para dicha reunión, se había puesto de acuerdo con sus viejos amigos de entonces, así que al llegar la hora, se encontraba en aquel lugar, tomando unas cervezas acompañado del recién llegado Mamoru Chiba, Kazuo Kino y Kouta Maeda.

Era extraño que después de terminar sus estudios universitarios e incursionar al mundo laboral volvieran a reunirse los cuatro como antaño, pues la vida los había llevado por caminos distintos; pero esa noche se encontraban recordando los buenos momentos, y porque no, sus fechorías.

-¿Y te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa y te hiciste el que no hablabas japonés para escuchar lo que las buenotas del restaurante decían de ti?- Preguntó Mamoru.

-Cuando te escuchó hablar japonés quise morir de la risa al ver su cara.- Dijo Kouta carcajeándose.- Eran buenos tiempos… hasta que apareció la Kobayashi.

-Y espero ahora te estés portando bien.- Lo miró Kazuo Kino.

-Oh… por favor no digas nada, Kouta.- Dijo Mamoru.- Recuerda que ahora que sale con la hermanita de Kazuo ya nada será igual… ahora Kino será la sombra de Andrew.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron charlando animadamente, pero entonces, en un momento en que Kazuo Kino se había puesto de pie para salir afuera y atender la llamada de su prometida, Mamoru quiso indagar en la nueva relación de Andrew.

-Te juro que pensé que después de la Kobayashi no ibas a volver a tener pareja estable.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una bocanada de aire, las personas que lo conocieron siendo novio de Yuriko Kobayashi, no se esperaron jamás que cortaran, y cuando terminaron, todo mundo se quedó sorprendido, más al saber que ella era quien lo había engañado con un hombre mayor y nada atractivo; pero lo que sí no se esperaba nadie, era que él volviera a tener una pareja estable; y la verdad es que él tampoco lo imaginaba, no concebía que en su vida estuviera una mujer que ocupara el lugar que Yuriko había ocupado; pero si de algo él estaba seguro, era de que con Makoto a su lado estaba más feliz que con Yuriko. Makoto, contrario de Yuriko que se la quería pasar monitoreando siempre con quien estaba y a donde iba, le daba su espacio; y aunque algunas veces ya había tenido desacuerdos con Makoto, no le hacía berrinches ni se ponía como niña llorona para salirse con la suya; y además de todo, estaba plenamente seguro de que le era fiel. Quería pues, que fuera Makoto su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Aquel domingo por la mañana, se cumplía una semana desde que Makoto tuviera retrasos en su período menstrual. Durante esos días, había estado distraída, triste, mal humorada; tanto que incluso el día anterior se había molestado con Andrew cuando él le dijo que la miraba pálida y que debía comer algo. Amaba a Andrew, pero no quería ser madre. Cuando estaba en la universidad y era novia de Ryotaro, siempre habían planeado que terminando sus estudios se casarían, pero pese a que le había dolido terminar con él, y pese a que amaba a Andrew y estaba más feliz a su lado que con Ryotaro, también durante aquel año de soltería, había aprendido a disfrutar de lo que era tener vida propia, tener su propio espacio personal e intereses por separado de Andrew. Lo adoraba, y aunque muchas veces dormía en su casa, se sentía contenta como estaban. No necesitaban vivir juntos para serse fiel y amarse; así como tampoco necesitaban a un niño que los atara y pusiera fin con sus llantos a los momentos de pasión que tenían. Era demasiado rico poder largarse con sus amigas cuando quisiera, labrarse sus propios proyectos profesionales, planear seguir estudiando más adelante, hacer el amor con Andrew en donde sea, disfrutarse como pareja, así que no era tiempo de un niño.

Al fin, como ese domingo por la mañana después de muchos había dormido en casa de su madre y no en el departamento de Andrew, aprovechó para salir muy temprano camino a la farmacia que se encontraba a tres calles de casa para comprar un test de embarazo. Al estar de nuevo en casa, se encerró en el baño y se hizo aquel test, esperando los eternos 5 minutos necesarios antes de saber si su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, o si por el contrario, podría celebrar que por unos años más estaría libre de la maternidad.

_"¡Por favor, por favor que sea negativo!" Suplicó en silencio a cualquier fuerza superior si es que acaso existiera una._

Cuando pasó el tiempo requerido, dio la vuelta al test para mirar el resultado, la mano le temblaba ante la incertidumbre; pero entonces aquel momento tan íntimo en el baño fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, por lo que rápidamente dejó caer el test en el cesto de basura, pues no quería que Reika o su madre se enteraran:

-¡No sabía que estuvieras aquí adentro!- Exclamó Reika.- Pero te aviso que el baño no es para que vengas a pararte frente al espejo y contemplarte, así que salte que me urge, por favor.

-¿Te vas a dar prisa?- Preguntó Makoto.

- Tengo que maquillarme para salir con mi novio, por favor, dame espacio, recuerda que el espejo de mi cuarto se rompió.

De mala gana, Makoto salió del WC, sabía lo berrinchuda que podía ser Reika, y no estaba de humor como para soportarla. Al salir, se dirigió al cuarto del tatami, donde su madre ya tenía preparados varios hot cakes para el desayuno.

-¿Viniste a dormir a casa?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí.- Contestó Makoto, sentándose frente a la mesita.

-¡Qué raro!- Exclamó su madre.- Casi siempre pasas la noche en casa de tu novio… ¿Se han peleado?

-No.- Contestó Makoto.- Sólo tenía ganas de estar sola.

-Yo que tú no le dejaba y me daba prisa para amarrarlo… a un buen partido como él no se le suelta.- Dijo su madre.- Sólo por favor, no vayas a ser tan estúpida como para embarazarte sin haberlo amarrado antes, porque por más que te mantuviera al hijo, difícil sería que le saques algo más que lo necesario… Si no mírame a mí, no me fue nada bien con el tacaño de tu padre.

Makoto roló los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Odiaba que su madre hablara mal de su padre.

-Otou-san ha sido un bueno padre, no entiendo porque lo críticas tanto.- Se le quedó mirando Makoto.- Siempre me escucha cuando lo necesito, nunca me faltó tampoco un buen colegio, ropa, comida y donde vivir.

Por la expresión en el rostro de su madre, supo que ya estaba enojada, y Makoto sólo deseó que no se desatara una batalla campal entre ambas.

-No hablemos de tu padre que me pone de malas.- Dijo su madre.- Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, no seas tonta, y tampoco lo andes dejando solo tanto tiempo, no vaya a ser que se busque a otra.

-Si me quiere ser infiel puede serlo aunque estemos casados.

Mika puso un plato con dos hot cakes frente a su hija y le sirvió una taza de café; Makoto tenía hambre, estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, pero el simple olor provocó que las nauseas se hicieran presentes y dejó la comida.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó su madre al ver que se cubría la boca con una mano.

-No tengo hambre. Contestó Makoto al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Voy a salir a caminar un poco.

**Horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba de pie frente al tocador, mirando la imagen que éste le devolvía. Esa mañana, cuando había salido a caminar después de discutir con su madre, Andrew le había llamado y ella se había disculpado por su momento de amargura el día anterior, y él por supuesto le dijo que que estaba olvidado y que no le daba importancia, que cualquiera podría tener un mal dí de finalizar aquella llamada, Andrew le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 9:00 de la noche, pues iban a ir a cenar a casa de Michiru que había organizado una fiesta. No tenía muchos ánimos de salir, pero Michiru le agradaba, y en los últimos meses, también ella había amistado con la violinistas; así pues, a duras penas se duchó y se vistió con una minifalda de holanes en color café, una blusa color turquesa ceñida a su cuerpo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y unas sandalias doradas de tiras las cuales tenían cintas cruzadas que iban subiendo hasta atarse a la altura de los tobillos; su cabello lo dejó suelto, y apenas se maquilló un poco, poniendo como punto final, un poco de labial rosado en sus labios.

Tenía la televisión prendida, viendo la repetición de "L'amant", una película francesa que le gustaba mucho, pero durante los cortes comerciales transmitieron un anuncio promocionando una nueva marca de pastillas anticonceptivas donde se mencionaba lo inoportuno de un embarazo cuando no está la mujer preparada… ¡Pareciera como si el mundo estuviera conspirando en su contra!

Escuchó de pronto que su teléfono celular timbraba, tocando la canción que tenía para cuando Andrew le llamaba. Lo tomó y contestó rápidamente:

-Hola mi amor…. ¿Ya vienes?

_-Estoy afuera, gatita… no quiero subir, no tengo ganas de saludar a tu madre ni a tu hermana._

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que a Andrew no le caía bien el lado materno de su familia, pero lo entendía, de no ser porque Mika Fujimoto y Reika Nishimura fueran su madre y su hermana respectivamente, a ella tampoco le agradarían.

-Entonces voy para allá.

Decidió que no iba a seguir preocupándose por si estaba o no embarazada; tal vez fuera sólo un susto, su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tomó entonces su bolsa, guardó su teléfono celular y se dirigió hacia afuera del edificio de departamentos. Al llegar a la planta baja, miró que Andrew la esperaba platicando con el guardia de seguridad, parecía que hubieran congeniado después de tantos meses en que iba a buscarla, rápidamente lo recorrió con la mirada, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra de manga corta con algunos botones desabrochados mostrando un poco de su perfecto torso… Le parecía muy atractivo, pero claro que ella procuraba no decírselo tan seguido, no fuera a ser que se le subiera el ego.

Los ojos de Mako entonces se encontraron con los azules de Andrew, el esbozó una sonrisa, y entonces siguieron su camino hasta estar uno frente al otro.

-Te vez preciosa.- Susurró Andrew en voz baja, tomándole ambas manos y besándole el dorso.

-Y tú te vez violable.- Le respondió Makoto, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomados de la mano, salieron del edificio de departamentos, mientras seguían conversando de trivialidades.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Andrew cuando subieron al auto.- ¿Cómo sigues del estómago?

-Estoy mejor.- Contestó Makoto.- Perdón si me porté un poco grosera contigo ayer.

Andrew se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… sólo tenias un mal día.

De pronto, Makoto sintió su estómago gruñendo tan indiscretamente que estuvo segura también Andrew lo escuchó.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.- Contestó Makoto.

En todo el día no había comido nada. Durante la mañana, al intentar desayunar sintió nauseas, y al medio día siguió con esa sensación de asco; pero en ese momento sentía un hambre endemoniada.

-Seguro en casa de Michi habrá buena comida.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Pero sabes qué?... Ahora que recuerdo, mi pidió Michi que llevara el estéreo porque se descompuso el suyo, vamos primero a mi departamento, ahí puedes comerte un sándwich.

-0-0-0-

Al llegar al departamento de Andrew, Makoto quiso quedarse dentro del auto a esperar a que regresara, pero Andrew insistió tanto en que lo acompañara dentro, que no le quedó más remedio que bajar del auto y seguirlo.

Makoto se sorprendió al entrar en casa de Andrew y encontrar con que cada cosa no estaba en el lugar que ella acostumbraba. La sala, que era el lugar principal estaba iluminado por tenue luz, la pequeña mesa de centro en medio de la sala tenia un mantel en color blanco con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos, en medio de la mesa, estaba un candelabro que en su base soportaba cuatro velas encendidas, había también dos platos, dos copas y una botella de vino tinto.

¿Era acaso eso una cena romántica para dos?... Alguna vez ella ya lo había hecho para su ex novio; incluso entre sus más grandes fantasías estaba que algún hombre hiciera eso por ella; pero con el tiempo se había resignado, comprendiendo que son pocos los hombres que dan importancia a los detalles... y pensaba que Andrew era parte de la mayoría que no haría algo así.

-Andrew.- Susurró Makoto dándose media vuelta y encontrándose con la mirada de su novio sobre ella.- ¡Esto es hermoso!- Exclamó emocionada.- ¿A ti se te ocurrió?

-Pues claro.- Susurró Andrew atrayéndola en un abrazo.- ¿No te gustó la sorpresa?

-¡Me encantó!- Exclamó Makoto emocionada.- Es sólo que no lo esperaba… no creí que tú harías algo así.

-¿Qué pasó pues?... Me ofendes nena… ¿Tan poco creativo me crees?- Preguntó Andrew fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. No es como que Andrew fuera un hombre incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos; a decir verdad, era muy romántico, quizá meloso como un caramelo, como solía decir Rei, no tenía reparos en decirle que la amaba, postearle cosas lindas en el Facebook, sorprendiéndola al comprarle sus libros favoritos, preparándole pastelillos que le gustaban (porque al igual que a ella, se le daba bien preparar postres), pero lo que sí no se imaginaba era que él hubiera estado por horas decorando el lugar.

-¡Andrew, te amo!... pero y Michiru.

-Michiru es mi cómplice, en realidad tal fiesta no existe.- Dijo Andrew tomando del rostro a Makoto y besando tiernamente sus labios.- Te amo preciosa… feliz aniversario, estos cuatro meses contigo han sido maravillosos y así quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

-¿Aniversario?- Preguntó desconcertada Makoto cuando se separaron.- ¿Qué aniversario?

-Pues… nuestro aniversario… de novios… siempre te quejas porque se me olvida… pero ahora sí no quise pasarlo por alto.- Dijo Andrew, que sabía que su novia, como la mayoría de las mujeres, siempre le daban importancia a esas fechas que él consideraba sin importancia.

Makoto comenzó a reir ante el error en que había caído Andrew, si con casi cuatro meses de relación no lograba grabar en su memoria cuando era la fecha de sus aniversarios, más le valía que se fuera acostumbrando a que nunca lo haría. Al primer mes de novios, ella le había dejado un lindo mensaje en su muro de Facebook diciéndole lo feliz que se sentía de ser su novia, al segundo, le había regalado su caja favorita de chocolates, al tercer mes, simplemente se lo había recordado, pues él parecía haberlo olvidado; así que en vista de que para él las fechas no eran importantes, ya se había decidido a que para el cuarto mes mejor no lo mencionaría para no verse tan melosa.

-Andrew… nuestro aniversario es en tres días.

-¿Qué no es ahora 26 de mayo?

Makoto comenzó a reír al ver la seguridad con que hablaba Andrew.

-¿Me juras que me equivoqué?... Juro que creí que era los 26.

-Amor, eres adorable.- Susurró Makoto y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, besándolo en los labios.- Nuestro aniversario es el 29.

-Cómo lo siento.- Contestó Andrew y de nuevo volvió a besarla.

-Pero tuviste la intención, es hermoso.

-Bueno, me equivoqué por tres días… pero te juro que al menos la cena y el postre me quedaron bien…Ahora, novia mía, siéntate y disfruta.

Makoto se descalzó y se sentó en uno de los tantos cojines rojos que estaban alrededor de la mesa, aún emocionada y sin poder creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Todo parecía parte de un hermoso sueño.

-Te he preparado tu platillo favorito.- Dijo Andrew al tiempo que servia la deliciosa lasanga en los platos.- Y comeremos con cubiertos occidentales.

-Huele rico.- Susurró Makoto.- ¿En verdad tú lo preparaste?

Sabía que Andrew tenía cierta habilidad preparando distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas y a base de café, e incluso algunos postres, no por algo tenía una cafetería, pero de ahí en fuera, sabía que para preparar otro tipo de alimentos no era muy diestro.

-Claro.- Dijo Andrew.- No por nada estuve practicando desde hace dos semanas hasta que me quedara bien… El primer día la pasta me quedó un poco cruda, al segundo día se me coció de más, al tercer día Michiru se ofreció a ayudarme y al cuarto día cociné yo solo y a mis padres y a Michi les gustó mucho… aunque esta quemadura que tengo en la mano me la hice el ultimo día de practica porque metí la mano en el horno cuando aún estaba demasiado caliente.

-¡Auch!... Eso debió doler mucho.- Dijo Makoto tomando la mano de Andrew y besando donde estaba la quemadura.

-Un poco… pero valió la pena… espero, señorita Chef no me repruebe.

Makoto tomó un poco con su tenedor, llevando el bocado a su boca, el sabor era exquisito, Andrew había tenido éxito al combinar cada ingrediente, simplemente, el platillo era perfecto.

-Mucho mejor que en Luigi's Home.- Susurró Makoto.- Ahora sí ya te puedes casar.

-Qué bueno que me lo dices, porque tengo planeado que tu seas la señora Furuhata.- Le contestó Andrew, satisfecho al ver que su quemadura y sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena con tal de ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Andrew sacó el corcho a la botella de champagne y sirvió en la copa de Makoto hasta llenarla, ella al ver el vino, entonces recordó los achaques y su periodo menstrual retrasado que sólo podrían significar una cosa, de cierto era que no deseaba estar embarazada, pero si acaso lo estuviera, tampoco iba a atentar contra la salud del pequeño ser que pudiera estar creciendo en su vientre.

-Andrew… no puedo tomar alcohol… justo antes de venir me tomé la pastilla de la migraña.- Le dijo una mentira piadosa. No quería echar a perder el momento diciéndole que tal vez estaba embarazada.-… ¿No tienes otra cosa para beber?

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- No te preocupes, el vino me lo tomo yo… ¿Te parece bien jugo de naranja o quieres una coca cola de lata?

-Una coca cola está bien.

Estuvieron comiendo sin prisa, disfrutando de la exquisita comida, conversando de todo y nada, disfrutando del tiempo juntos, haciendo planes a futuro, besándose de vez en vez y dedicándose palabras cariñosas. De pronto, Makoto le habló de las discusiones con su madre y eso llevó a Andrew a dirigir el tema hacia donde quería.

-Pareciera como si no me quisiera en casa.- Dijo Makoto.- A veces parece que no soportara mi presencia, pero si sigue así, entonces un día de estos le daré gusto y me largaré.

-¿Y por qué no les das el gusto?- Propuso Andrew.- Si no te quieren ahí, podrías salirte.

-¡Qué fácil lo dices!- Exclamó Makoto.- ¿E ir a estas alturas a vivir a casa de papá y Chiharu?... No, gracias.

-Yo no dije que fueras a vivir con tú padre.- Dijo Andrew, que entonces la tomó de la mano, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes.

-¿No?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Entonces pretendes que viva como una indigente en la calle?- Rió Makoto.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo me comentó que anda buscando una chica con quien compartir la renta de su departamento.

-No hablo de eso… parece que no estás entendiendo.- La rodeó Andrew entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle suavemente los labios.- Podrías ser la señora Furuhata y vivir aquí conmigo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron apenas un poco, Makoto se encontró con los ojos azules de Andrew, llevó sus manos a la barbilla de su novio y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, pero mientras eso pasa, que para eso falta mucho tiempo… entonces debo buscar donde vivir.- Dijo Makoto, sabiendo que Andrew estaba hablando en broma sobre matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que creía ella.

-Pues si prácticamente vives aquí.- Susurró Andrew.- Casi todas las noches despiertas a mi lado, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la cafetería, aquí están algunas prendas tuyas, sueles dejar cosas con frecuencia y tienes la llave… ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una buena vez?

Makoto se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir… ¡Por supuesto que quería un futuro con Andrew!... Pero no quería ser una mujer casada tan pronto, no a sus 23 años, no cuando apenas había terminado la universidad y estaba haciendo planes de independizarse; sin embargo, de pronto sintió que Andrew deslizaba dentro de su dedo anular un anillo, volteó a ver su mano y entonces miró en su dedo un hermoso anillo de oro, el cual tenía un zafiro en forma de rosa y un diamante.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Cómo decirle que no al ver su mirada de borrego a medio morir?... Makoto miró una vez más aquel anillo, que dedujo debía haberle costado una fortuna… Muchas veces habían hablado de matrimonio, de tener hijos, ambos lo anhelaban, pasar su vida juntos y tene hijos, pero cada que lo hablaban, ella lo imaginaba como un proyecto a largo plazo, tal vez cuando hubiera disfrutado de su vida de soltera independiente tras terminar la universidad, quizá después de terminar la maestría que todavía no comenzaba o cuando ya hubiera disfrutado de las mieles de que su proyecto de fundar una empresa organizadora de eventos y banquetes diera frutos… ¡Pero no antes!...¡No antes!... Sentía que después de terminar la universidad había una etapa que vivir como chica soltera que disfruta de su independencia gracias a sus sacrificios universitarios; pero por lo visto, los planes de Andrew eran distintos… ¿Cómo decirle que en sus planes estaba el casarse cuando fuera acercándose a sus 30 años sin romperle el corazón?

**NOTAS FINALES: Makotita mala... Made la golpea... ¿Cómo puede pensar en decirle que no a Andrew?**

**¿Será niño o niña?... jejeje, eso se sabrá en el siguiente chapter... lectoras mias, las adoro.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Desilución

**¿Sólo amigos?**

**Cap. 10: Desilución.**

-Andrew... este anillo... debió costarte una fortuna.- Dijo Makoto, evadiendo a la propuesta de matrimonio de su novio.- ¿Por qué gastaste en ésto?

Andrew llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Makoto, acariciándola tiernamente; en verdad que aquel anillo le había costado una fortuna, pero no había encontrado alguno que le gustara más que ése para su adorable novia. Desde hacía un mes, se la había pasado visitando joyerías en búsqueda del anillo ideal para Makoto; innumerables catálogos habían pasado por sus manos, sin obtener éxito alguno, hasta que entonces, charlando por Facebook con Cosette, una de sus primas inglesas por parte de madre, y que ahora radicaba en Paris, le informó sobre una renombrada joyería en la capital de la moda. Tras pasarle los links, Andrew estuvo por horas mirando uno y otro diseño, no quería la típica argolla con el diamante incrustado que la mayoría de los novios suelen regalar a sus futuras esposas, ni tampoco un diseño exagerado; quería por el contrario, algo único, hermoso, que encajara perfecto con la sencillez y personalidad de su novia; así, mirando un diseño y otro, pidió que fuera una argolla de oro, el cual tuviera un pequeño diamante y que en su centro tuviera un zafiro rosado en forma de rosa; tal joya, había sido algo costosa, pues aunque sus ingresos eran muy buenos, aún le faltaba pagar la mitad de dicha compra para el siguiente mes en su tarjeta de crédito; pero por Mako, bien valía la pena.

-Quería algo especial para mi futura esposa.- Respondió Andrew.

-Pero... no debiste Andrew... honestamente mereces que te golpeé... el dinero que invertiste en comprar ésto bien pudiste utilizarlo en ese proyecto de abrir una nueva sucursal de la cafetería.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Se puede devolver?

Andrew tomó sus manos, besándole el dorso.

-Por favor, acéptalo y no me pidas devolverlo o me harás sentir muy mal... me harás creer que no te gusta.

-¡No es así!- Exclamó Makoto.- Me encanta... es precioso, pero no me gusta que gastes tanto.

Makoto llevó sus manos al rostro masculino, atrapando los labios de Andrew en un beso, le encantaba el sabor de los labios de Andrew entremezclando con el alcohol que había tomado, y eso, aunado a la sensación que le provocaban sus brazos estrechándola era simplemente erótico y perfecto.

-¡Hagámonos ahora!- Pidió Makoto.

Entre beso y beso comenzaron a desnudarse, hasta que la ropa dejó de ser un estorbo para satisfacer su necesidad de sentir el roce de piel contra piel. Entre los brazos de Andrew, Makoto se relajó, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, mientras que él, como siempre, la dejó agotada y satisfecha, arrastrándolos al orgasmo hasta que entonces ella se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y él la recibió entre sus brazos.

Al pasar de los minutos, y tras recuperar el aliento, Makoto se tumbó a un lado de Andrew, apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él, mientras con sus dedos delineaba el húmedo y perfecto abdomen de su novio; le encantaba el ambiente a su alrededor después de hacer el amor, el olor del perfume de Andrew entremezclándose con su olor natural que le parecía tan erótico, el roce de piel contra piel y que él la abrazara hasta que uno de los dos se quedara dormido; sin embargo, esa noche, aunque los dos habían quedado agotados, no tenían sueño, entonces se estremeció al sentir la mirada de él recorriéndola, provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

-Ojalá nunca dejes de ruborizarte cuando te miro.- Dijo Andrew tomando un mechón del cabello de ella y llevándolo a su nariz para aspirar su olor. Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en el ondulado y largo cabello de Makoto y aquel shampoo con olor a rosas que siempre usaba.- ¿Sabes?... Siempre has sido bonita... pero creo que últimamente te encuentro más bella.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Mentiroso... estoy igual.

-Es en serio.- Dijo Andrew.- Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos... mejor dímelo tú... ¿Te hiciste algo?... Porque de verdad te encuentro más hermosa.

Makoto arqueó una de sus cejas. En realidad no se había hecho algo nuevo.

-Creo que estás teniendo problemas de vista porque en verdad soy la misma.

Andrew la rodeó en un abrazo hasta que entonces ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-0-0-0-

Makoto despertó dándose cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Andrew y no sobre los cojines en la sala, que era donde la noche anterior se había quedado dormida. Suponía que en algún momento él la había llevado hasta ahí, aunque no lo recordaba. El estómago le gruñó exigiendo comida, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta el guardarropa, sacando un camisón de seda en color rosado que Andrew le había regalado hace un par de semanas y se vistió con dicha prenda; estaba por abandonar la recamara para ir a darle los buenos días a Andrew y prepararle algo de desayunar, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió y lo miró entrando, vestido con el pantalón negro que usaba por pijama, el torso desnudo, y por supuesto, cargando una charola plateada en la cual estaban dos tazas de algo que debía ser café y un exquisito pie de queso con cereza.

-Mako, no pensé que estuvieras despierta.- Sonrió Andrew.

-¡Qué delicioso!- Exclamó Makoto al ver el suculento pie.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, yo siempre.- Dijo Motoki, con su mirada chispeante de travesura.

-Me refería a la tarta.- Esbozó Makoto una risita burlona.- Tú eres violable.

-No tienes remedio.- Dijo Andrew.- Comamos, anda, últimamente casi no comes y te he visto muy decaída.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, comenzando a disfrutar del exquisito sabor del café de olla con crema de vainilla francesa y el delicioso pie; sin embargo, Makoto no había comido gran cosa cuando de nuevo uno de los malestares matutinos le echó a perder la mañana, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Andrew dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato y se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y entonces llegó al baño que estaba cerrado.

-Mako... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto desde adentro.

-0-0-0-

Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes, Makoto salió del baño, encontrándose con Andrew que estaba recargado en la pared, con una expresión de seriedad y mirándola preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí.- Contestó ella.

-No lo creo.- Respondió Andrew.- Estás muy pálida... ¿No debías haber tenido ya tu período?

-No.- Mintió Makoto.- Bueno... en estos días debe de llegarme... y ya sabes, en esos días tengo nauseas, dolor de cabeza... de hecho estoy sintiendo cólicos.- Volvió a mentir.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla.

-Entonces acuéstate y descansa.- Dijo Andrew.- No sé porqué pero estaba seguro de que ya se te había pasado la fecha... creo que por un momento me emocioné pensando que tal vez pudiéramos tener una hermosa mini Mako.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa. De pronto, al recordar su retraso menstrual volvió aquella preocupación, la incertidumbre por no saber que ocurría, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-Pero bueno, eso podremos solucionarlo después de que nos casemos, o antes.- Volvió a hablar Andrew, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Makoto, que quedó recargada a la fría pared.- Ayer no me lo dijiste preciosa... ¿Cuándo nos casamos?... Tú escoge la fecha.

Makoto rió nerviosamente ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Mi amor, pero si ya lo hemos hablado y hemos coincidido en que ni a ti ni a mí nos gustan los eventos con muchos invitados.- Dijo Makoto.- Además... no quiero tener que lidiar con mis padres... ¿Te imaginas eso?... Mi madre me condicionaría a que no vayan mi padre ni su esposa; y mi padre nunca quiere estar en el mismo lugar que mi madre para evitar problemas con Chiharu... y...

-Eso es cierto.- La interrumpió Andrew.- Pero puede ser como tú quieras... puede ser una ceremonia shinto o en cualquier ritual que quieras, la boda civil por supuesto será necesaria, podemos celebrarlo a solas o con nuestros íntimos amigos; y la luna de miel... o si quieres, simplemente podemos firmar el contrato matrimonial, yo sólo quiero que ya vivas conmigo, despertar cada día de mi vida a tu lado y tener muchos hijos.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que me quieres viviendo contigo?- Preguntó Makoto.- La verdad que... me la paso prácticamente en tú departamento y... todo el día nos vemos en la cafetería... no hay mucha diferencia.

-Bueno... no veo porque habríamos de esperar más tiempo.- Dijo Andrew.- Tú me amas, yo te amo, hemos hablados de que queremos pasar nuestra vida juntos y formar una familia... ¿Por qué habríamos de esperar más?... Cierto que tenemos sólo cuatro meses de novios, pero nos conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás, sabemos cuales son nuestras virtudes, nuestros defectos, esta relación es mucho más que físico, el sexo es genial y económicamente no nos hará falta nada... tengo un buen trabajo, un negocio exitoso, así que no les haría falta ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos... Me encantaría tener una mini Mako pronto... aunque si es un niño tampoco me quejaría.

Cierto era que cualquier mujer debería estar pegando de gritos de felicidad ante la propuesta de Andrew, era atractivo, exótico por tener rasgos europeos, de buen porte, bueno en la cama y con estabilidad económica... ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer?... Makoto por supuesto lo adoraba, lo quería para siempre en su vida... pero... ¿Y sus proyectos personales?... Una vez estando casada y teniendo hijos tendría que decirle adiós a la disponibilidad que tenía de su tiempo, no podría disfrutar de aquella etapa de single lady sin hijos si se embarazaba pronto... ¡Tenía tan poco de haber egresado de la universidad!

-Andrew... te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti.- Dijo Makoto.- Si te soy sincera... no creo que ocupemos un papel firmado para amarnos, la idea de vivir juntos me encanta... aunque tampoco quiero invadir tu privacidad.. digo, a veces te gusta verte con tus amigos y por mí no hay problema... pero lo que sí pienso es que... lo de los hijos tal vez podría esperar.. aún somos jóvenes.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas. No esperaba que Makoto quisiera posponer la maternidad, hablaban mucho de hijos y siempre coincidían en que querían tener 3 o 4.

-Bueno... No tiene que ser mañana mismo que quedes embarazada... puede ser en un año.

Makoto sintió como que no estuvieran hablando el mismo idioma. Sí, tenían los mismos planes a futuro, pero al parecer él lo miraba como un proyecto a muy corto plazo.

-Andrew... yo también quiero bebés... pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para procrear... ¿No crees?... Tenemos tan poco de novios, a mí me encantaría que cuando contraigamos matrimonio esperemos un tiempo para tener hijos.. podemos hacer tantas cosas divertidas... como hacerlo en la sala, en la ducha, ir a donde nos plazca.

Andrew se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo te gustaría esperar?- Preguntó un poco decepcionado.

-Tres años... o cuatro.- Dijo Makoto; aunque en realidad deseaba esperar unos seis o siete.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Quieres que sea padre acercándome a los 40 años?

Makoto comenzó a reír nerviosamente. No esperaba que estuvieran en desacuerdo con algo tan serio.

-No seas exagerado, en 4 años estarás apenas por cumplir 34 años... incluso a esa edad todavía serás joven... los hombres no tienen porque preocuparse por el reloj biológico... incluso a los 36 o 37 años no estaría mal.

-No estarás hablando en serio.- Dijo Andrew con preocupación.

-Pero... ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- Preguntó Makoto.- Hasta hace unos meses incluso te sentías muy bien con tu vida de chico soltero sin novia... y ahora me dices que ya quieres ser padre.

Andrew la tomó de las manos y le pidió que fueran a sentarse a uno de los sofá de la sala para charlarlo con calma.

-Veras... no te voy a negar que antes de comenzar una relación contigo no estaba seguro de querer entablar una relación formal con mujer alguna... después de Yuriko creí que no valía la pena involucrarse en una relación para terminar sufriendo...pero entonces tú llegaste a mí vida, acababa de salir de una relación tóxica igual que yo... comenzamos a salir juntos como amigos y no sé en que momento me enamoré de ti... después de Yuriko salí con algunas chicas sólo porque me atraían sexualmente... pero tú eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida, me encantas en todos los sentidos, la verdad muero de ganas por tener hijos, pero no con cualquier mujer, quiero que sea contigo... ¿No quieres tener hijos?

-Claro que quiero.- Respondió con total honestidad Makoto.- Y quiero que tú seas el padre, pero... ahora mismo quiero esperar... ¿Sabes?... Acabas de mencionar que tú te sientes satisfecho con tus éxitos profesionales y con tu negocio... y yo la verdad te admiro mucho por tus logros... sé que de eso podríamos vivir muy bien... pero también quiero tener mis propios éxitos... no quiero ser solamente la señora Furuhata... ¿Entiendes?

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, comprendía que de alguna manera estaba siendo un poco egoísta, y por primera vez sintió que casi 7 años si marcaban una notoria diferencia entre ambos. Makoto tenía 23 años cumplidos hace 5 meses, acababa de terminar su carrera universitaria, y al hacer memoria, recordaba que a esa edad, él no pensaba en casarse, primero quería lograr crecer profesionalmente antes de dar el paso con Yuriko, y efectivamente, había tenido mucho éxito como docente y con aquella pequeña empresa que no hace mucho había fundado; por ese lado, podía bien comprender a Makoto, pero los planes de ella chocaban con los suyos, él, desde que estaba con Yuriko siempre había planeado que quería ser padre por primera vez entre los 28 y 30 años; no le faltaba más de una semana para completar tres décadas de vida, era el momento propicio tanto económica como emocionalmente, y Makoto era justo lo que quería y siempre quiso en la mujer que sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, ni siquiera Yuriko le había llenado tan plenamente, pero por desgracia, parecía ser que los planes de ella no iban a la par de los suyos.

-Te amo.- Susurró Makoto, acariciando su mejilla sobre la que pudo sentir la barba que como cada tercer día iba saliendo.- No quiero que esto cause problemas entre nosotros.

-Te comprendo.- Respondió Andrew.- Quizá no ahora... pero por favor... esperar tres o cuatro años para tener hijos me parece demasiado... ¿Qué tal en uno o dos?... Al menos prométeme que lo pensaras.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Makoto entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

**Dos semanas después…**

Aquella mañana, Makoto se encontraba a solas en la cafetería con Jedite, pues regularmente a esas horas eran pocos clientes los que concurrían a la cafetería; y los que entraban, en su mayoría sólo pedían un café para ir bebiendo en el transcurso a su trabajo. En vista de que no había clientes, Makoto se sentó a un lado de Jedite frente a una mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina, escuchando sobre el nuevo interés amoroso de su amigo.

-¿Pero te gusta para pareja?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¡No!- Exclamó Jedite, sintiéndose casi ofendido.- ¡Es tan afeminado!... No sé porque me dejé besar, pero te juro que no se vuelve a repetir.

Makoto comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su adorable amigo; bien podía notar en el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jedite, que aquel joven del que le hablaba, en efecto le hacía sentir algo; aunque fuera solamente un placer culposo.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí.- Dijo Jedite.- Mejor tú dime, querida...¿ sigue sin llegarte la menstruación?

De un momento a otro, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Makoto... ¿Por qué tenía que ser Jedite tan inoportuno como para recordarle sus preocupaciones?... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle recordar lo que tanto le quitaba el sueño?

-No.- Contestó Makoto con pesar.- Y eso no es lo peor.

-No me parece que esperar un bebé del hombre que amas sea algo tan trágico.- Dijo Jedite.- Yo tengo muchas ganas de algún día ser padre… aunque supongo que tendré que adoptar o alquilar un vientre… porque no me imagino acostándome con una chica.

Makoto rió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo. Al menos, platicar con Jedite siempre le garantizaba una sonrisa, no importaba que estuviera volviéndose loca de preocupación o tristeza.

-Pero vamos, dime qué es eso que según tú es lo más triste.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

-Ayer cuando llegué a casa después de cerrar la cafetería, Okka-san me entregó un sobre cerrado.- Dijo Makoto.- Me pareció raro tener paquetería para mí porque ya tiene varios meses que no hago compras por internet… pero entonces me di cuenta de que el paquete procedía de París… ¿Adivinas de donde exactamente?

Jedite abrió la boca en forma de "o", y los ojos se le abrieron aún más al imaginarse que el anhelado sueño de Makoto, ese en el que se había empeñado por alcanzar hace varios meses, al fin se hiciera realidad. Parecía que al iniciar su noviazgo con Andrew, Makoto lo hubiera olvidado, incluso a ella le parecía algo inalcanzable; más no tanto a Jedite que sabía que cuando su amiga se empeñaba en algo, lo lograba.

-No me digas que de La Sorbonne de Paris.

-¡Sí!.- Contestó Makoto con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.- ¿Te das cuenta?... Cuando solicité la beca no me pasó por la mente que me la darían, es el sueño de muchos y no todos lo alcanzan… ahora está aquí en mis manos pero… pero un bebé lo cambia todo.

-Bueno, Mako… pero no es el fin del mundo… además amas a Andrew, seguro terminarás amando a ese hermoso bebé que es del hombre que amas... siempre puedes estudiar aquí en Japón… TODAI es una excelente universidad.

-Pero no es lo mismo... es más que el simple hecho de querer estudiar una maestría.

-0-0-0-

Tras estacionar su auto, Andrew bajó y se dirigió a la cafetería, que pudo ver estaba sola, pero sabía estaba abierta desde temprano. Hacía tres días había partido rumbo a Osaka con el propósito de acudir a un congreso de docencia universitaria, pero el día de ayer, al enterarse de que ya los congresos habían terminado, decidió regresar a casa en vez de quedarse en dicha ciudad, como hicieron la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo que lo aprovecharían para turistear por la ciudad. Él bien habría podido darse también ese lujo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros docentes, tenía también un negocio que atender y no le parecía justo cargarle la mano a Makoto. Entró, pues en la cafetería, percatándose de que la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta y avisaba cuando un cliente llegaba no servía, pues no timbró y nadie salió a recibirlo; siguió caminando, pero entonces al estar cerca de la puerta de la cocina que estaba entreabierta escuchó algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

-¿Y qué harás?- Era la voz de Jedite dirigiéndose a Makoto.- No creo que a Andrew le agrade la idea de que te hagas un aborto.

¿Un aborto?... ¡Un momento!... ¿Makoto esperaba un hijo suyo?... Sabía que tener un bebé no estaba en los planes de ella, pero si ya lo estaba, por supuesto que él no le permitiría hacerse un legrado.

-¡Nadie está hablando de abortar!- Exclamó Makoto.- Pero este hijo viene a tirar mis planes por la borda... no estoy emocionada, tú más que nadie sabes que no quiere tener hijos, no al menos hasta que tenga 30 años, tengo muchos planes antes de salir embarazada y un bebé será un impedimento para tenerlos.

-¿Quieres ser madre hasta que Andrew sea casi un cuarentón?

-Tampoco es como que esté tan viejo.- Dijo Makoto.- No sé que hacer si la prueba da positivo... entonces me volveré loca... El otro día, hablando con Andrew me planteó la idea de que nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos pronto... tuve que decirle que me gustaría esperar uno o dos años para ser madre... pero tres años más aún me parece poco para seguir disfrutando de mi soltería... Nunca había valorado tanto como hoy ser una single lady.

Las palabras de Makoto fueron como una filosa daga encajándose una y otra vez en el corazón de Andrew: podía comprender que quizá sus planes no fueran a la par con los suyos, que tal vez ella tuviera sueños que cumplir en los que él estorbaba; y sí, le dolería mucho perderla por eso, seguiría ansiando hijos y una vida a su lado, pero bien podía comprender que quizá para ella no era aún su tiempo; sin embargo, lo que le molestaba y le causaba dolor era darse cuenta de que al parecer no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo así como se lo estaba diciendo a Jedite, que estuviera mintiéndole y dándole falsas esperanzas como una manera de no romperle el corazón o de retenerlo; y lo peor, que se hubiera callado que tal vez estuviera embarazada. Entonces decidió enfrentarla, abrió la puerta, provocando que se escuchara el insoportable ruido de las bisagras, y pudo ver como ambos se espantaban al verlo, como si frente a ellos estuviera un fantasma.

-¿Podrías quedarte a solas en la cafetería, Jedite?- Preguntó Andrew sin dejar de ver a Makoto.- Me parece que yo y mi novia tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Makoto, sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Vamos.- Le ordenó Andrew.

Makoto salió de la cafetería junto con Andrew, subieron al auto de él que estaba afuera, él entonces lo puso en marcha, hasta que llegaron a un laboratorio que se encontraba a 20 minutos.

-¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó Andrew, rompiendo el incomodo silencio en que ambos habían estado durante el trayecto al laboratorio.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Makoto.- Tengo dos semanas de retraso.

Al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Andrew, supo que estaba molesto.

-Éso se resuelve fácil.

Tan pronto como entraron en el laboratorio, Makoto pasó a la habitación seguida de un enfermero donde le harían la extracción de sangre. Andrew esperó afuera, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó que un enfermero le llamaba, diciéndole que su esposa (no pensaba aclararle que no lo era) se había desmayado, por lo que rápidamente pasó dentro del área restringida a pacientes y personal del lugar, donde Makoto se encontraba acostada en una camilla, totalmente pálida.

-¿Se siente mejor señora?- Preguntó el enfermero.- Aquí está su marido.

Makoto tenía la vista nublada, de manera no muy clara miraba al enfermero y a Andrew que estaba a su lado, sus voces las escuchaba como si estuvieran muy lejanas y el calor recorría su cuerpo; odiaba aquella sensación de vértigo, pero para ella ya era algo normal el hecho de desmayarse cada que le tomaban una muestra de sangre.

-Mi amor, aquí estoy contigo.- Dijo Andrew estrechando su mano.

Poco a poco, Makoto recuperó el color, se comenzó a sentir mejor y bebió de un bote de coca cola que la secretaria le trajo y que Andrew abrió para que tomara.

-Esto te ayudara.

-Gracias.

Cuando ya se sentía mejor, Andrew le ayudó a ponerse de pie, después salieron del laboratorio para ir a desayunar a un restaurante cercano, donde estuvieron por dos horas charlando. La expresión de molestia que Andrew tenía en su rostro cuando recién había llegado a la cafetería desapareció, y ahora no hacía más que planear la llegada de aquel bebé que le tenía tan emocionado, tratando de persuadiría de que no era tan malo que estuviera embarazada, y de que no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer que puede labrarse una vida exitosa aún siendo madre.

-Mako... sé que no es lo que esperabas... pero... no iras a abortar... ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no.- Contestó Makoto.- Jamás haría eso... pero tengo sueños, muchos Andrew... quiero seguir estudiando, tener una agencia exitosa, viajar contigo, poder salir también con mis amigas.

-Y eso no tiene porque cambiar.- Dijo Andrew.

Al pagar la cuenta, dos horas después, se dirigieron de nuevo al laboratorio, recibiendo los resultados. Makoto los abrió con manos temblorosas, Andrew ya no sabía si estar feliz o contento por cualquiera que fueran los resultados, y entonces, cuando la hoja estuvo frente a sus ojos mostrando los resultados, vieron resaltado en negritas la palabra "NEGATIVO".

Makoto quiso gritar de felicidad, pero miró por el rabillo de su ojo, que lo que para ella era digno de celebrarse, a Andrew le había desilusionado.

Ella se sentía viva y feliz de nuevo, sin un hijo de por medio, podía largarse en ese mismo momento a París o al fin del mundo. Nada la detendría, era su sueño e iría tras el. Andrew, por el contrario, pese a que trataba de no demostrarlo, estaba con mal estado ánimo. No se dijeron mucho, las palabras parecían ser incomodas entonces para ambos.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?

-Sí.- Contestó Andrew.

Al llegar al parque y bajar del auto, caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, sin tomarse de la mano, sin decirse nada; finalmente, se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba bajo el grueso tronco de un árbol y que estaba desocupada.

-Andrew, no te preocupes.- Dijo Makoto poniendo una de sus manos sobre una de las de él.- Verás que algún día tendremos muchos hijos... a mí me encantaría tener dos niños y una niña.

Andrew levantó su rostro encontrándose con los orbes esmeraldas de ella que tanto amaba.

-Mako... No quiero ser padre hasta que tenga casi 40 años.

-Andrew.- Susurró Makoto.- No será así... mira, es cierto que yo no contemplaba la maternidad como un plan a corto plazo hasta que tú me lo planteaste... no te voy a mentir, pero creo que en una relación de pareja también ambas partes deben de ceder un poco a veces... no quiero tener un bebé ahora mismo, pero tampoco te haré espera años para tener un hijo... ¿Qué te parece si fijamos la fecha para la boda?... Podemos casarnos en dos año y entonces comenzamos a buscar a nuestro pequeño Andrew... ¿Sí?... Me encantaría tener un lindo bebé con el color de tus ojos y tu cabello... ¿Apoco no será divino?

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa forzada; sonaba hermoso la manera en que Makoto decía las cosas, pero aún tenía presente lo que había escuchado cuando llegó a la cafetería, Makoto sólo le estaba dando largas; no quería tener hijos hasta dentro de uno años y por supuesto no parecía tenerle la suficiente confianza como para decírselo.

-Si al menos fueras sincera estaría encantado con tu propuesta.

Makoto se quedó sin habla al escuchar las palabras de Andrew; le dolieron, la hicieron sentir culpable y una mala novia; abrió la boca para responder algo, pero nada inteligente se le ocurrió.

-Pensé que tras mucho tiempo de conocernos y un noviazgo de cuatro meses ya me tenías la suficiente confianza como para decirme cuando te parece algo o cuando no es así.- Dijo Andrew.- Me desilusiona saber que confías mas en Jedite o en cualquier otra persona antes que en mí... y lo que es peor... saber que no sólo callas, sino que también me mientes como ahora, haciéndome creer que podríamos casarnos en dos años y tener hijos, cuando en realidad tu quieres tener tu vida de single lady de aquí a unos 7 años más.

-Perdon, Andrew... no quería hacerte sentir mal.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero ahora mismo estoy siendo honesta contigo... Mira, si me preguntas cuando quiero ser madre o cuando me parece el momento ideal, te contestaré que en uno años, si yo te lo pregunto a ti... me contestarás que ahora mismo... pero como te digo podemos llegar a un acuerdo... nos casamos en dos años cuando yo vuelva de Paris y...

-¿Qué tú qué?- La interrumpió Andrew.

Makoto se llevó la mano a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía retractarse de lo que había dicho. Por supuesto iba a decirle a Andrew sobre su próxima partida a París, sobre su beca para estudiar una maestría en La sorbonne, pero eso era hasta que no estuviera tan molesto; no antes.

Dándose cuenta, pues, de que no tenía caso ocultarle más sobre su beca, decidió tocar el tema de una vez.

-Hace poco más de cuatro meses, antes de que tú me pidieras ser tu novia, solicité una beca para ir a estudiar a La Sorbonnne de Paris.- Dijo Makoto.- El día de hoy por la mañana me llegó una carta de aceptación y me piden que esté en tres semanas allá.

En ese momento, para Andrew fue como si su relación con Makoto hubiera terminado. Si ella pensaba irse no iba a detenerla, ni a hacerle un berrinche para persuadirla; pero él no estaba dispuesto a tener una relación a distancia ni a esperarla.

-¿Te quieres ir?- Preguntó temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Sólo será por dos años.

-Pero Makoto... no es necesario que te vayas... puedes estudiar la maestría aquí En Tokio. TODAI es muy buena universidad.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Makoto.- Pero oportunidades como éstas no se presentan todos los días... ¿Sabes la cantidad de aspirantes a una beca que son rechazados?... Además, cuando aún no eramos novios yo te había dicho que uno de mis sueños era estudiar en el extranjero.

-Pero... ¿Y nuestra relación?- Preguntó Andrew.

Parecía que Andrew quisiera complicarle las cosas; así que ella tenía que ser optimista por los dos. No quería terminar con Andrew, pero tampoco quería renunciar a sus sueños.

-La distancia no tiene que ser un impedimento.- Sonrió Makoto, tratando de contagiarle su manera positiva de ver siempre la vida.- Confío en ti, tú confías en mí... Podemos platicar por Facebook, tener videoconferencias por Skype, hablarnos por teléfono... además... ¿Qué te hace pensar que en dos años no voy a regresar a Tokio?... En las periodos vacacionales o en días festivos continuos puedo venir a verte... al menos dos veces al año... y tú podrías ir a visitarme en la Golden week de los próximos dos años.

¡Qué hermoso podía sonar la manera en que Makoto decía las cosas!... Largarse de su vida como si nada, después de que había dejado la vida de soltero empedernido que tanto le gustaba y en la que había estado tan cómodo desde que cortó con su última ex novia, sucumbir ante el amor de una mujer una vez más en su vida, darle su confianza, su corazón, planear una vida a su lado... ¿Y todo para qué?... ¿Para qué cuando ella quisiera largarse como si nada?

¡Por supuesto que no iba a aceptarlo!... Estaba demasiado grandecito como para creer que las relaciones a distancia funcionaban, por mucho que pudiera verla y escucharla a través de una web cam, nada podría sustituir su presencia física, poder besarla, hacerle el amor, caminar tomados de la mano o simplemente contemplarla cuando dormía, cuando cocinaba o incluso cuando estaba haciendo nada.

-No tiene sentido.- Dijo Andrew.- Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan... puedo aceptar que aún no te quieras casar conmigo, ni tener hijos... entiendo que eres mucho más joven que yo y que quieres hacer muchas cosas, puedo ceder un poco si tú quieres y esperar a que te sientas preparada para ser madre y esposa... pero si te vas prefiero que cada quien siga su camino.

Las palabras de Andrew le golpearon dolorosamente. Suponía que quizá se entristecería al comentarle sus deseos de querer estudiar fuera del país, pero había esperado que al final la entendiera y le diría que iba a esperarla, no que insinuara ponerle fin a la relación

-Andrew... yo no quiero cortar contigo.- Se apresuró a decir Makoto.- Te amo... pero tampoco quiero renunciar a mis sueños.

-¿Y luego que sigue, Makoto?- Preguntó Andrew con tono de reproche en su voz.- Seguro querrás hacer el doctorado, luego un postdoctorado, conocerás a más hombres... ¿Y yo qué?... ¿Debo estar como un tonto esperando a tu regreso por dos años?... No lo voy a hacer, Makoto... te amo, pero si te vas, por mi salud mental prefiero terminar lo nuestro, una relación a distancia es demasiado desgastante para mi gusto... eso no funciona... además... ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, si por lo visto confías más en Jedite o en cualquier otra persona antes que en mí?

Andrew se quedó en silencio, y de nuevo volvió a hablar.

-Tengo un compromiso, te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

-Llévame a la cafetería, te recuerdo que mi turno no ha terminado.

-0-0-0-

Al terminar su turno en la cafetería, tres horas antes del cierre, Makoto se quedó a esperar a que Andrew volviera, pero nunca llegó. Sólo hizo una llamada a Jedite para pedirle que se encargara de cerrar y colgó. Makoto pensó en llamarle, pero suponía debía estar molesto con ella por hacer planes en los que él sentía no estaba incluido. Al salir, pensó en buscarlo en su departamento, y así lo hizo, pero no estaba. Finalmente, recibió una llamada de Rei diciéndole que Ami, Minako y ella se reunirían en su casa para tener una noche de chicas en la que habría pizza, vino, juegos de mesa y mucha platica; por lo que decidió acudir... ¿Quién mejor que las marginadas para escucharla?

En casa de Minako, estuvieron charlando sobre una y otra cosa; Ami fue la primera en hablar, quejándose de uno de sus compañeros de residencia en el hospital donde hacía prácticas; después le tocó el turno a Minako, que ya estando bastante borracha, comenzó a llorar comentándoles que Kaitou tenía una amante con quién se estaba viendo sin informarle, y que Kunzite la había cortado.

-Si quieres que te sea honesta, Aino, tú te lo ganaste.- Dijo Rei, que se caracterizaba por decir siempre la verdad a sus amigas; en eso, Mako se parecía mucho a Rei, aunque a diferencia de su amiga, que siempre decía las cosas sin tacto, Makoto siempre buscaba no lastimar con palabras hirientes.- Y bien merecido que te lo tienes.

-¡No seas tan cruel!- Chilló Minako.-¿Te da gusto verme sufriendo?

Rei iba a decir algo, pero Makoto, compadeciéndose por su amiga, intervino antes de que Rei terminara por encajar aún más profundamente su daga en el sensible corazón de Minako.

-No es que a Rei le de gusto.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero, linda... debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos... Los dos son chicos encantadores, te adoraban, dieron todo por ti y tú estuviste jugando.

-Pero siempre fui sincera... además la monogamia es antinatural

-Entonces, si es antinatural... ¿Cómo te enojas porque ahora Kaitou tenga otra amante?... Es lo mismo que tú le hiciste.

Minako abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final, sabiendo que Makoto tenía razón sólo hizo un puchero y estalló en llanto nuevamente.

-Minako...-Titubeó Ami.- ¿Por qué no te decides por uno?

-Porque Kuni también se enteró de que ahora él es mi única opción... dice que nunca voy a cambiar y que está harto de esperarme

La rubia se puso a relatarles con pelos y señales la discusión que había tenido con Kunzite, teniendo accesos de llanto que hacían inentendible lo que decía y teniéndolo que repetir; de vez en cuando se sonaba la nariz con pañuelos que sacaba de una caja de Klenex que tenía a un lado suyo, le daba un trago a su copa de vino, sirviéndose una y otra vez, y volvía a la hablar y llorar.

-Pero ya no quiero hablar de mí.- Dijo Minako.- Cuéntenme que hay... Quiero escuchar algo lindo... no más tragedias.

Ami volteó a ver a Rei y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Amiga... ¿Por qué no nos platicas de ese guapo joven de Kioto que te deja mensajes en tu muro de Facebook?

Rei Hino se puso tan roja como la grana ante la pregunta de Ami.

-¡Ami!... ¿De cuando acá eres tan chismosa?

-¡Chico!- Exclamó Minako.- ¿Novio a la vista?... ¡Oh por el gran Kami!... Ahora resulta que mis tres marginadas tendrán novio y yo moriré soltera, sola, llegaré al final de mis días convertida en una horrible pasa dentro de un asilo, añorando el amor que nunca tuve.

Rei no pudo evitar reír ante el drama de Minako, que como siempre exageraba todo.

-No digas tonterías.- Dijo Rei.- No es mi novio ni me interesa para una relación... Sólo es un chico que toca el violín, estudia relaciones internacionales, nos gustan los mismos grupos de música, tiene una cuenta en YouTube donde sube sus vídeos y eso es todo... así que, por favor, Minako, deja de estar imaginando romances donde no los hay.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa. Conocía tan bien a su amiga, que por la expresión de su rostro, supo que se sentía atraída por ese desconocido.

-¡Uyy!... Charla interesante.- Dijo Makoto con tono de burla.- Cuando dices que un chico tiene charla interesante es porque ya te gustó o te va a gustar.

¡Claro que no!- Se defendió Rei, haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se le notara.- Sólo es un chico agradable... a mí no me gustan las relaciones de lejos, es tan desgastante... por ahí hay un sabio dicho que dice... "Amor de lejos, felices los cuatro", así que paso, prefiero un chico que tenga cerca.

Y si Makoto quería olvidar por un momento sus problemas con Andrew; al escuchar aquel "sabio dicho", de nuevo volvió a torturarse al debatirse entre irse o quedarse; entre seguir su sueño y renunciar al amor de su vida o hacer lo contrario. Sentía dentro de sí, que si renunciaba a Andrew y lo perdía, jamás encontraría a alguien como él; no porque sintiera que otro hombre no pudiera fijarse en ella, sino porque no creía poder corresponderle a alguien con el mismo fervor y con quien se sintiera tan compenetrada. Andrew no era posesivo y celoso como su ex, cuando discutían nunca le faltaba al respeto y el sexo era delicioso, la llevaba al exquisito placer una y otra vez, contrario a su ex novio que muchas veces la dejaba sin alcanzar su satisfacción; pero ir a estudiar fuera de Japón era una experiencia única... ¿Por qué quería Andrew que renunciara a su sueño?... Él estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, hasta hace poco, ella no quería tener hijos antes de sus 29 o 30, pero por amor era capaz de ceder y tener a su primer hijo a los 25 o 26 años... ¿Por qué él no podía también ceder un poco?... ¿Por qué no podía entender que si no le había hablado de sus planes de vida no era por no confiar en él, sino más bien para no desilucionarlo?

-¡Makoto!- Escuchó la voz de Rei y sintió como ésta le picaba las costillas.- Parece que estás ida.

-Déjala, está feliz.- Dijo Minako.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que está en Andrewlandia donde no hace más que coger y coger bien rico?

Minako de pronto abrió la boca sorprendida, al ver el hermoso anillo de Makoto en el dedo anular.

-¡Oh por el Kami!... ¿Estás embarazada y te vas a casar?... ¿Por qué no nos has presumido tu anillo?... ¡Zorra, maldita!

Minako se soltó gritando y brincando de emoción, celebrando que al fin la primer marginada se iba a casar e iba a convertir al resto del club en tías; pero entonces, pese a que Makoto hizo un esfuerzo por contener sus emociones, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos.

-¿Qué tienes Mako?- Preguntó Ami.

Rei entonces le pidió a la escandalosa Minako que guardara silencio y se comportara, después le pidió a Makoto que hablara; y así, Makoto comenzó a contarles de la cena romántica, el hermoso anillo que le había regalado Andrew, sus temores de estar embarazada, los resultados negativos que le habían alegrado y la dichosa carta de aceptación para estudiar en París, terminando, por último al contarles sobre lo que Andrew pensaba al respecto y los planes que él había hecho de casarse pronto y ser padre.

-¡Se atrevió a terminarte!- Exclamó Minako.

-No.- Contestó al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos.- Pero me dijo que si me me voy de Tokio prefiere que terminemos la relación... Hoy después de que habláramos me dejó en la cafetería, lo esperé y no regresó... le llamé y no contestó... fui a buscarlo a su departamento y no estaba... lo sé porque su auto no estaba en el estacionamiento.

Makoto hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.

-Lo amo... no lo quiero perder... pero tampoco quiero renunciar a mis sueños.

Rei puso una mano sobre el hombro de Makoto, queriendo con ello decirle que estaba a su lado para escucharla y apoyarla.

-Mako, puedo entender tus deseos de querer aprovechar esa beca, yo estaría encantada y no dejaría ir esa oportunidad.- Dijo Rei.- Pero también me pongo en sus zapatos y honestamente las relaciones a distancia son desgastantes... siempre más para quien se queda que para quien se va... ¿Te imaginas todo lo que puede pasar en dos años?... Tú puedes conocer a otro chico lejos... o él a otra chica... una relación así no funciona... y sabes que lo digo por experiencia... además fue un punto menos a tu favor que él haya escuchado lo que conversabas con Jedite y que supiera que al parecer sólo le das largas.

Y Makoto sabía que en verdad las relaciones a distancia tenían pocas probabilidades de perdurar por largo tiempo o terminar en matrimonio; sabía de más de una persona que había mantenido una relación a distancia y ninguna había salido victoriosa. Uno de esos casos era Rei, que durante el último año de preparatoria se había hecho novia de un ex compañero de ellas que se fue a vivir a Osaka... la relación de Rei con aquel joven había durado casi dos años, pero al final, él le había sido infiel.

-Pero yo no engañaría a Andrew... yo... en verdad lo amo... no pienso ir en búsqueda de otro chico que no sea él.

Makoto siguió llorando en silencio, sintiéndose reconfortada por el hecho de que sus amigas la escucharan, hasta que Minako como siempre, puso la sal y la pimienta a aquel amargo momento.

-¡Abrazo lésbico para Mako-chan!- Exclamó Minako abrazándola por la espalda.- Vamos Rei, Ami... el abrazo de oso para nuestra chica ruda y cursi del grupo.

Ami y Rei se unieron a las locuras de Aino, rodeando las tres en un abrazo a Makoto, lo cual al final le sacó una sonrisa. Las cosquillas no se hicieron esperar, seguido de los almohadazos y al menos por un momento, Makoto se olvidó de sus penas.

**Notas Finales: Bueno... el fin de semana ha llegado a su fin y yo quiero llorar T.T... De verdad, tengo ganas de que se atraviese un puente festivo... últimamente me da pereza ir a la oficina... pero bueno.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo, les comento que ésta historia ya está llegando a su fin, pero mi mente sigue trabajando y nunca se detiene... tan hermoso que sería escribir y tener dos secretarios para que editen... o mejor aún, no consigo un novio que invente un aparato que se conecte a mi cerebro y transcriba todas mis ideas... sería tan hermoso.**

**En fin, por lo pronto les mando saluditos: Adileyne, Lucely, Anny, Sol, Aynat Dream, Bonny83, Yukitza-Ciel, Sandy, Yannin, Jahyra... y si se me pasó alguien más entonces pido disculpas... a veces soy algo distraída pero de corazón siempre agradezco su tiempo y sus reviews... Las adoro.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
